Almost
by Penny Scotts
Summary: A The Mortal Instruments after story about Simon and a girl with The Sight. Read to know their story of ups and downs, as they discover things about each other. Set in Brooklyn and Java Jones, read along the life of Flo and how her life changed when she met a man named Simon Lewis.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

I was drinking my coffee alone in a certain coffee shop, thinking about specifically nothing and everything at the same time. Lately, I have been so alone that I refuse to spend much of my time with my friends unlike before. I hated being alone, but right now? Being with myself is where I find solace.

I was still lost in my thoughts when I heard someone spoke beside me. Turning, a woman was sitting beside me, staring with silent amusement.

"I'm sorry. Were you talking to me?" I asked, hoping that didn't sound offensive. I just don't know how to talk to strangers anymore.

"Yes," she answered.

She's decidedly beautiful with her brown eyes and high cheeks. Her hair was styled in a way that I don't see often, except on magazines. She looked like a classic beauty on how she holds herself. There is something refined on those long, graceful fingers.

"You're studying me."

My eyes flew to hers and I frowned apologetically. "I'm sorry. Just a strange habit, I promise."

She chuckled. "Don't worry. I didn't think you were being insulting."

I don't know why she's talking to me. I don't do well on that part of my life anymore: talking. Not even to my brother. "Do you mind if I ask you a question?" she asked.

"No," I lied.

"I asked this a while ago but you obviously hadn't heard."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright. I would like you to answer this one honestly, if that's possible."

I nodded. "Sure. Fire away."

She smiled and then she spoke in a quiet voice that if she had not leaned in closer, I wouldn't have been able to hear it. "What if you could go back to the past, what would you change?"

An image of a man suddenly flashed in my mind like a big red traffic sign, telling me not to go there again. But it was too late: my thoughts are already filled with him; His dark, far away eyes; His hair that he never seemed to care to fix; His warm, appreciative smile; His sometimes cold and distant demeanour; His mysterious and unexpected behaviour that never ceases to amaze and confuse me. He's an enigma and I was captivated. No matter how many times I tried to stay away, an invisible thread always pulled me back to him and I _didn't_ want to let go. But I managed to. He's just a part of my past now; a poignant but beautiful one.

"So," she said in a low voice. "What's your answer?"

I tried to imagine my life had I not met him…and I can't. So I answered her with just one word: "Nothing."

She smiled deeply, as if pleased. "Good answer."

"Is it your habit to ask questions like that on random strangers?" I was more curious than just being mocking, although my tone might sound like the latter.

But she just laughed. Christ, even the way she laughs looks like something off a historical movie. "Oh, no. Not really. I just know when a person is in deep thoughts. I have a certain way of…feeling it. Call it instinct."

It's in her eyes, I think. She is so beautiful and young and even graceful when she talks, I could almost mistake her as a runaway royalty. But those big, brown eyes—they seemed familiar. She has the same look—a faraway, sad look like…

_His. _

I got up so suddenly, nearly knocking over the coffee on my table.

She stood up, too. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes. I'm…I'm fine." I was trying not to look at her. No. It's not her fault. This is ridiculous. "I'm sorry," I finally said and I was struck by how worried she was. But they reminded me of his eyes too much and I couldn't take it.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

I nodded, hoping it was convincing enough. I don't want to be rude but I really have to get out of here. "Listen, I'm sorry but I have to go."

Her frown softened a bit. "Okay. No problem."

I was about to leave when I remembered I didn't even introduce myself. So I turned around and gave her the friendliest smile that I could. "I'm Florence."

"Theresa."

With one last smile, I left with my coffee untouched and not knowing if I'd ever see her again.


	2. Chapter 1- Java Jones

**_Two and a half months before…_**

**Java Jones**

"Please, Flo," begged my friend Rae. "We need a new singer. I promised my manager I would solve this problem so that I'd get the position as an assistant manager there, and not be forever a Barista."

My eyebrow rose. "Is there a thing like an assistant manager position on a coffee shop?"

"Of course, there is."

Rae had been badgering me nonstop since she got here, convincing me to work at Java Jones as a singer. I have to be honest; it's quite tempting. Plus the salary is enough for me to pay for my rent and everything. In exchange, Rae would be promoted to assistant manager. So that would give me a night job which I need, and I'd be able to help my friend at the same time.

She's still looking at me, with her big hazel-brown, puppy dog eyes. I sighed. "Fine."

Rae squealed. "Thank you! So, you wanna go meet with my manager tonight?"

I nodded.

"Good. I'd better get to work. Just call me when you're there."

"Rae, Java Jones isn't that big you know. You could see me walk in."

"Shut up. Bye." And she's off leaving me chuckling. She's such a rollercoaster of movement when she's up to something. You can never say no to her. Well, at least I can't. Amy, our other friend, mostly disagrees with what she says.

Getting up from the couch, I set my cup of coffee down the centre table and walked to my room. There at the corner, my guitar was leaning. I haven't played in ages and since I'm pretty sure I'd get the job tonight, I should at least practice my songs. So I took it out with me back to the couch and started playing my favourite songs.

It was five in the afternoon when I arrived at Java Jones.

"Flo!" I turned and found Rae getting out from the counter. "Come, follow me."

The place is not so huge by those standard cafes lining on Brooklyn, but it's more than enough to have a cozy time with your friends without having to spend too much the cost of one cup of coffee. Yes, I'm talking about Starbucks. People are starting to crowd the place and I can see the tiny stage—a band was playing and if my hearing is right, they suck. Except for the vocalist though, he's cute.

"Don't ogle on that dude. He's taken," said Rae. She nodded at the beautiful, dark woman sitting at the corner, smirking. "See that? That's Maia, his ex-girlfriend."

"I'm just looking, not ogling," I corrected while still looking at the girl. I was about to avert my eyes back to Rae when I caught someone at the corner of my eyes, so I looked back. A guy sitting next to her was staring at me shamelessly. And for some reason, he frowned and looked at the stage. I felt conscious all of a sudden and concentrated my gaze on Rae who, I realized, was talking incessantly about something. The only thing I caught was "…and if not for Jordan, the band would have been booted here."

"Jordan? Who's Jordan?" I asked.

Rae opened a door and we entered an office. She turned to me. "The vocalist. Clearly you're not listening."

"Sorry." The room was not huge and I don't see any guy manager. "I don't see your ma—"

"Marcus," Rae said.

A guy who appears to be only a few years older than us walked in, leaned on his table and folded his arms across his chest. "So, you must be Florence?" he asked casually, looking at me.

"Actually just Flo, please," I said, cringing a bit when I heard my real name.

He shrugged. "Cool."

I looked over to Rae. She was grinning. "She's hired?" she asked.

"I'm Marcus by the way, the manager slash owner of this café. And yes, as long as you can sing better than the band playing at the moment, you're hired for as long as you want."

He really is a no-nonsense. And cool. I think I would like working with him. "Great. So, uh the salary?"

"Yes, about that. You're only going to sing thrice per week. Wednesday, Friday and Saturday. You can start right after Eric's band is done and mostly they only sing for about an hour. You and Eric should talk about this, alright? And don't worry you'll get the same wage as Rae's."

"What?" exclaimed Rae. "No offense, Flo, but—"

"I'm not finished yet, Rae. As promised, you will be promoted as my assistant manager. Although, to put it specifically, you'll be the next manager for at least a month because I'm going away for vacation. We'll talk about the details later."

Rae's eyes widened in excitement and my mouth twitched. She's been talking about how the café should be run, if only she has the authority to do so, she would make this as big as Starbucks selling cheap, good tasting coffees. Now, she has her chance. On the other hand, I'm reeling with happiness. 20 dollars per hour is not something to sneeze at. I'd just have to find Eric, whoever he is in that band.

"So, Rae why don't you show Florence around?" Marcus said. I didn't have the chance to insist on calling me Flo because Rae was already pulling me out.

"Sit over here." She directed me towards a bar stool as she went inside the counter. "What do you like? It's on the house. My treat for your first day of work."

"Wait. First day of work? It's Thursday. And I'd just have iced coffee."

She snorted. "Yes, it's Thursday. Thank you captain obvious. But you have to at least feel the stage, you know. Give it a try. Go talk to Eric once they're done. He's the one playing on the lead wearing a sleeveless shirt thinking he's the sex God."

I turned towards the stage and found him immediately. He looks so into the music doing a ridiculous off beat head bang. At the left side was the guy from a moment ago sitting next to Maia. "The guy playing bass, he wasn't there a while ago."

"He's Simon. He's a part of the band," Rae said.

"Oh." I continued to stare, sipping on my drink. "He looks…"

"Cute?"

"Yeah. No. Well, there's something about him. Does he ever smile?"

Rae swore. "What kind of question is that?"

"What? I just asked."

She shook her head. "You're so strange. It's your fault you know. You've been in Brooklyn for almost a month and this is the first time you've set foot here. Amy and I were always the one ogling at the good looking ones. And sometimes Simon has his friends around and I tell you that they are dazzling."

The face Rae makes whenever she talks about guys always makes me laugh. "Why don't you date one of them then?"

"I will. Someday. And I have my eyes set on one, just you wait."

I laughed. I hope that whoever that was will see how lucky he will be.


	3. Chapter 2- First Request

**First Request**

I couldn't believe it. I'm actually going to play piano tonight. Well, not really a piano, just a keyboard. But it is enough. I haven't been with a keyboard since… Well, not since I sold mine a few weeks ago because I was in need of money.

"Good evening, Java Joners." The words echoed throughout the café, sending a shiver of excitement hearing my voice on microphone again for the first time in months. When the people chuckled, I added, "Yes, that's what I'm going to call you guys. So, if you weren't here for my debut last night, let me re-introduce myself. I'm Flo—"

"FLORENCE!"

I turned towards the counter and glared at Marcus.

"No, don't mind that guy. Call me Flo. I'm new and I'm accepting tips. In fact I highly recommend them. I'm a homeless girl and in dire need of money." They laughed. "Kidding. But the tips, though. I'm serious about that," I said, grinning. "Here's a first song for you guys." I touched the keys, pausing to inhale, and then I hit the first notes. "This is my version of Missing You by John Waite."

I played the intro and was almost immediately lost in the song. As the first words came close, I started singing. Singing in front of people doesn't really make me nervous anymore. I'm quite used to it. But it still leaves me anxious, nonetheless. It's not easy being the centre of everyone's attentions.

When I was done with my first song, I proceeded for the second one. After the first half of my turn, I started accepting requests.

"Now, the first request I would pick should be special to the person who requested it. I'd have to pick from one of these papers," I held them up, "and ask the person why he or she chose the song. So, I'm going to pick now." I put them all on top of my keyboard, closed my eyes and skimmed. And then I picked one. "Here's the first lucky one and the song is…Back To December by Taylor Swift." I looked at the crowd. "Raise your hand, requester."

Someone raised a hand and my stomach almost dropped when I saw who it was. "It's me," he said. It was Simon.

Trying to keep my voice steady, I spoke as if it didn't affect me. "Okay, Mister…"

"Simon. We've been introduced last night."

Fuck. "Yes. Yes I'm sorry. So, why Back To December?"

For a moment, a shadow passed over his eyes. Was it sadness? Surely not. But when I blinked, it was no longer there. I wasn't even sure if it was there at the first place. "It's for a lost loved one." Maia abruptly turned to Simon. I can't see her face. Just that it was as if she knew what he was talking about.

"I'm sorry about that Simon. I'm going to dedicate this song for that person. And thank you for trusting me to sing this." I cleared my throat before I started playing. I know the song by heart and this is the first time I have a reason to play it. It was surprisingly very emotional that when I was playing the bridge, my voice started to crack, catching me off guard. But I kept singing as if it didn't happen. When I was finished, I looked at the crowd. They were silent at first but after a few seconds, they all started to clap. It also didn't escape my notice that the first claps was from Simon. I was growing too aware of him and I've been here for only two days.


	4. Chapter 3- Rae, Amy and I

**Rae, Amy and I**

"Oh please, Amy. Spare me the lecture," Rae groaned.

My set had just finished and now I'm sitting at the bar with Amy who was on her usual girl talk.

"You just have to let all the female hormones flow out from your veins and into your skin," Amy said, ignoring Rae's protest. "He's here and you'd just let the chance pass you by? If someone that good looking would look at me like I'm something to eat, I'd definitely let him."

I chuckled. "Hear, hear!" I said as I raised my can of Coke.

"You two should know that he could actually hear you, right?" Rae said. "And I'm just trying to find an opening." When Amy gave her a look, she added, "A _definite _one."

We were talking about one of Simon's friend, Sebastian. He's the one Rae mentioned to me two days ago. I've been here almost everyday since I got the job and it's the first time I get to meet—well, _see_—Simon's friends that Rae and Amy couldn't stop talking about.

Looking at their direction, I get the reason why. They don't look like the rest of the people here; not completely weird, just not entirely normal either. That Sebastian guy is a bleached blonde hunk that could pass as an androgynous model slash bad-ass Russian spy. "What kind of description is that?" Rae asked in disbelief a while ago when she asked me how I find _her _Sebastian. Amy and I laughed it off. But Amy was right. Sebastian's glancing at our direction from time to time and it was obvious he was looking at Rae.

Right next to him sat a small red haired girl who appears to be in a funny conversation with Simon and he was looking at her closely and seemed to be laughing, easing up. The girl is beautiful, no doubt about that and I can't help but get jealous. _Over what? _My inner self asked. I don't really know, though. Maybe her perfect long red hair? Her perfect teeth? Her perfect smile? Maybe her beauty that doesn't seem forced?

I turned my face back towards Amy and Rae who were still bickering.

"Why am I always the one you're picking on? I'm not the tomboy here. Flo is." Rae said.

"Wait," I said. "No, don't drag me into whatever you're talking about."

Amy looked at me, her eyes narrowing. "Yeah? I saw you not two seconds ago ogling at Simon."

Rae rested her arms on the counter and leaned in with an equal sly smile spreading across her face as Amy's. "Now that his name is mentioned, I can't help but notice your particular interest on that one."

I sighed. "I don't know," I said, shrugging. Not even bothering to deny their accusations. "There is something about him."

"Oh my," Amy said. "Is this it? Is our baby now a lady and has finally met her match?"

"You wanna know things about him right?" Rae asked. "Ask me. I know a few. I _know _you're dying to. I can see the itching curiosity in your eyes, Flo."

I scoffed. "You both just love being right."

"Who doesn't?" Amy said.

"Come on. You wanna ask who's the girl he's talking to," said Rae.

They were staring at me like I have a big secret to reveal when all I'd ever say are questions fuelled with intense curiosity; my greatest fault. "Fine. Who's she?"

Rae smiled like the scheming Cheshire Cat on Alice in Wonderland. "She's Simon's bestfriend."

I relaxed a bit. Rae and Amy must have seen it for they both burst out laughing. "You were jealous!" exclaimed Amy.

I groaned, rolling my eyes. "Please stop putting meanings in my actions."

"But you look so guilty right now," Rae said in between laughs. "You're an open book, Flo. Surely you know that. It's written all over your face."

"Am I really that obvious?"

"Oh dear, don't look so horrified," Amy said. "Rae said that based on _our_ perspective as your closest friends."

"Still, it doesn't make things better," I said. "What is it with him anyway?" When they both looked like they were going to laugh again, I added "No, forget it." I jumped down from the bar stool and picked up my bag. "I'm going home."

"Bye. Dream of him," Rae teased.

Amy chuckled. "We'll call you tomorrow."

I waved goodbye as I walked towards the glass door, smiling to myself despite their torturing me, teasing me about a guy I barely knew. What Rae said really hit home. It's making me think right now and I don't like it when I'm thinking.

The moment I stepped outside, a wave of chilly air passed across my face. Letting out a satisfied breath, I headed for home.


	5. Chapter 4- Jordan and Amy

**Jordan and Amy**

I woke up with my phone ringing furiously on the bedside stand. Without bothering to get up, nor opening my eyes, I reached for it. "Hello?" I said, my voice still groggy.

"Flo."

My eyes opened wide. "Marcus?"

"Yeah. How's the café?"

I frowned. "Shouldn't you be asking Rae for that?" I asked, getting up, kicking my blanket away from my feet.

"Uh, about that. I, uh, you see—"

"Spit it out, sir."

I heard him sigh on the other end. "Florence, you're Rae's friend. I'm having a hard time getting something for her. You know, a little gift from my vacation."

My eyes widened some more. My mouth hanging open. Holy Shit! "What are you—wait, are you—"

He cut me off. "Yes, if you mean to ask if I like her. I know how you look right now so cut that shocked disbelief off from you face."

Marcus and I, before he left a week ago for his 'one month' vacation, became fast friends. He's easy to be with and not intimidating, especially for the fact that he's the owner of Java Jones. And now he's asking me what Rae would love for a gift. Oh Christ, she's so gonna flip when she hears about this. Wait—

"Does she know you like her?"

He fell silent for a few seconds and then breathed heavily. "No."

"What?" I almost screeched. "Dude, you _have _to tell her!"

"I'll get on to that. And you still haven't answered my question."

"Right." I thought about the question and came to nothing. "You know what, if you really like her, you'll know."

"But I need help."

"Think of this a challenge, Marcus." That's the last thing I said before hanging up, grinning to myself. Who would have thought? Oh Rae, what would she do if she knew?

"Okay, guys. I'm outta here. Good night and enjoy the coffees," I said as I got off from the stage and proceeded to the bar where Rae's been serving drinks. Amy's there, too, as usual. Eric's band is next but as I turn to watch them, Simon's nowhere to be found.

"He's not here," Rae said the moment I sat on the stool.

"Either your timing is impeccable or I'm just too obvious," I said, taking the Coke from her.

"Don't you drink anything aside from Coke and Iced Coffee?" Amy asked. I'm pretty sure she said that just to make a point.

"No. I drink water, too. It's good, just so you know."

We all turned to the stage when Jordan started to speak. "I know this may seem weird and too forward but I'd like to dedicate this song to a special girl who only comes here during the night and is often pre-occupied with her friends. To Amy, this is for you."

The whole crowd looked in our direction but Amy's eyes were locked with Jordan. "Holy Fuck," she muttered.

The song was Heart on Fire by Jonathan Clay and I'm not a friend of Amy's if I don't know that she absolutely loves the song. With that, I watched my friend as she melt right in front of me.

"Get a hold of her Flo!" Rae yelled. "She's gonna swoon." She was talking metaphorically, of course.

"I…I didn't…why did he say that? Why? But Maia?" Amy was saying gibberish and I'd have to wipe off the amused grin from my face. I turned to Rae and she looked the same: torn between surprise disbelief and utter joy.

"I guess you two should go talk tonight. Or at least I expect_ him_ to talk you tonight," I said.

"I'm not dreaming, right?" Amy asked, still dumbstruck by the turn of events. Rae smacked her on the shoulder, hard. "Aw! That hurt."

Rae grinned. "You asked for it."

Later on the same night, Rae and I were grinning at each other as we watch Jordan and Amy leave Java Jones to _talk. _

"She's on cloud 9. I just know it," Rae said.

"Aren't you worried?" I asked.

"About what?"

"Maia and Jordan. I mean, not being a pessimistic but isn't this all seemed too fast?"

"Lord, you've been here what, two weeks? Jordan and Maia are long over. They had a clean break. I don't know the reason, though. I only listen, I don't ask too much," Rae answered.

"And if I remember correctly, this is the first time Jordan spoke of his feelings for Amy. Is it wise to leave them two alone?" I asked, a tiny bit skeptical now that I could see the whole picture.

"Loosen up, Flo. Amy's going to be fine. Trust her enough to know what she's doing."

"I trust her. It's Jordan I don't trust."

"I tell you, he's a sweetie. I wouldn't have allowed them to go alone together if I don't know Jordan well enough."

I looked at Rae. When it comes to judging someone's character, I trust her opinions. So if she says Jordan can be trusted, then he is. She's so sensitive of everything and if I know, she knows Jordan has a thing for Amy even before Amy realized it. But I do wonder, does she know how Marcus feels for her?

I wanted to ask but it doesn't seem to be the right time. I don't wanna stoop on Marcus' business even if it involves my bestfriend. I'd probably just let them figure it out on their own.

"You're staring at me," she said.

My mouth twitched. "Just mushy, emotional thoughts."

"Ugh! Spare me."

"I _know_." She hates being emotional but she's the most emotional among us, crying over Sherlock's death. Well, we all did. But she practically sobbed for two days straight. If that weren't emotional then I don't know what. "Hey, I gotta go."

"So soon?"

"It's practically twelve midnight."

"Pfft. Fine. Take care," she said.

I picked up my bag and walked to the door and waved at her. "Bye Brie," I said to one of the Baristas, and then I was off into the night.

I was walking with my earphones on, losing myself into the music when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around but no one was there. I was alone in the street. But I had this weird feeling that someone was following me.

Frowning, I continued on my way but when I heard the sound of footsteps again, I abruptly turned and I swore I caught someone disappear right into the corner. I ran and followed it but when I got there, I saw nothing but a dark alley. With my heart pounding, I hurried on my way home.


	6. Chapter 5- A Peek Into the Past

**A Peek into the Past**

At exactly 5 in the afternoon, I arrived at Java Jones. It's Thursday so it means I have no work here but I just want to hang out with Rae and Amy and get to chat with what happened about the talk with Jordan. But when I got there, Simon was sitting on the bar stool, specifically on my spot, talking to Rae.

"Uh, hi." I greeted, occupying the seat beside him.

"Hey," he greeted back with a grin. "What brings you here?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Is there a policy where I'm not allowed to come here as a customer?"

He chuckled. For the first time, I heard him chuckle. I looked at Rae and she just grinned. "I like your shirt," Simon said.

I was caught off guard and had to stare down to remember what I was wearing. "Thanks. I got it from a thrift store a long, long time ago."

His chuckle had grown into a full laugh. "And you know how to make a perfect pun."

"Star Wars is the kind of movie you just can't seem to forget no matter how many movies you've seen after it." I murmured thanks to Rae when she handed me my iced coffee.

"Couldn't have said it any better," he said although his voice seemed to have fallen a bit quiet. "So, you've been musically inclined your whole life?"

"Uh, yes. Ever since I knew how to talk, I almost immediately knew how to sing. At least that's what my brother always tells me." At the mention of my brother, Rae—who was busy preparing other people's drinks—turned her gaze to me. She knows I'm not one to bring up my family so she must be confused right now as to why I'm mentioning my brother to Simon.

"That explains a lot. You play guitar and piano and you can sing. Why aren't you on Disney or something?"

I was so relieved when he didn't ask about my brother. I don't think I am ready to tell him anything regarding that. "Disney is not my thing."

He shot me a look of disbelief. "Are you kidding?"

I frowned a bit. Simon talking to me right now in this manner is _not _what I was expecting. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, The Little Mermaid…you don't like any of that?"

"You watch them?"

"Well, yes. I grew up with Clary who happens to adore them and all those fairytales." So, her name is Clary. Perfect name. "And I hand grown to like them as well. But not as much as I like Star Wars and Doctor Who," he added.

"The movies, at least the animated ones I like. But like Camp Rock or the other shows? No thanks. They're so clichéd. And I _love _Doctor Who, too."

"Seriously?" He looked so surprised, like he wasn't expecting that of me at all.

"Can I join you guys?" said Rae with eyes twinkling at hearing her favourite tv series.

I chuckled.

"Can we stop you?" Simon teased.

I was about to say something when Sebastian walked in, smiling blindingly with his perfectness and sat right next to Simon, who went suddenly rigid.

Sebastian turned to me and smiled. "Hi," he greeted, baring his perfect teeth. I know this might sound ridiculous but he seemed to glow. Whereas Simon, he just looked like he's perpetually feverish or something. Come to think of it, he actually looked so pale.

"Uh, hey." I greeted Sebastian back, awkwardly.

He extended his hand. "I'm Sebastian. It's good to formally meet you."

His voice—it sounded so deep. I have to admit, it was a bit intimidating to be in his presence. It felt like I'm not worthy to shake his hand afraid that I might damage the thing. "I'm Flo. Yeah, likewise."

Sebastian has this aura, especially when he talks to Simon—like he does at the moment—that seemed to be very submissive. He doesn't have an arrogance air around him which I think is good. And if I should say more, he looks too damn humble. No wonder Rae's going gaga over him.

I turned to her. She was shamelessly staring.

"Do you wanna go somewhere?" Simon suddenly asked.

My eyes averted to him. He seemed…uneasy. A wrinkle was forming between his brows. "Uhm, sure." But I knew my voice betrayed me.

"Let's go?" Simon asked. I nodded and he led me to the door.

"Rae, I'll be back," I said to her before we left.

Simon and I decided to sit in these swings at the Brooklyn Children's Park. It was empty at this time of day. He was idly swinging his feet, looking at nothing while the wind touches his thick, curly brown hair. I wonder how they would feel against my hands.

A heat crept up to my face and I turned away to hide my embarrassment. For the first time, I was thankful people can't hear each other's thoughts.

"Hey." I turned to him, hoping that he wouldn't notice that I was still blushing. "What made you decide to leave Manhattan and reside here in Brooklyn instead?" he asked.

"How did you know I'm from Manhattan?" I cannot remember a time where I told him that.

He shrugged. "Rae and I were talking about you one time and I asked her how come I haven't seen you before, so she said you just moved in for almost a month now. Still, I gather you're friends with Amy too, so I am curious why you don't hang out with them when they're at Java Jones."

I didn't know he actually asked Rae about me. She hadn't mentioned a thing. But as it was, I'm still not yet ready to discuss anything personal to anyone. "It was because of my brother."

Simon tilted his head curiously. "What about him?"

What's this? Why the sudden interest? "Um, there are things that we couldn't work out." That wasn't the truth, but it wasn't a lie either. It's a part of the many reasons why I left.

"What's your brother like?" He asked, resting his head against the iron chain.

"What do you mean?"

"What was he like to you?" I know that his eyes were the colour of sea green but now, as the sun sets behind him, they seemed to be darker; like the colour of a wet moss.

I pondered his question, digging deeper into my thoughts for the image of my brother that I had buried not so long ago. Deciding to leave him was hard. But living with him, after our parents died, was harder. If it wasn't for Amy and Rae, I don't know how I had lived through it. "My brother is a good man." Yes, it's time I have to admit this to myself. "I loved him, I still do. And I know, deep in my heart that he loves me, too. Ever since mom and dad died when I was twelve and he was fifteen, it has always been us against the world." I smiled at the memories I have with him; moments like this where we spend our nights sitting on the swings at the children's park, looking up at the night sky and just talk. I swallowed the threatening lump in my throat and looked back at Simon to end my short story. "And then a few months ago, I noticed he has changed. He hasn't been going home often and when he does, he's always drunk. I kept asking him what was wrong but he wouldn't even look at me. Eventually, we were not talking anymore. I couldn't stand to be with him, so I decided to leave. He didn't even try to stop me."

For a while, none of us spoke. I can feel him regarding me with a stare but I didn't look. Instead I raised my head up and gazed at the sky. The stars are peeking out behind the thick clouds that had covered Brooklyn the whole day. Suddenly, a memory of me and Dan lying on our apartment's rooftop, looking at the morning clouds imagining them being rabbits, people, things and sometimes our parents—I looked back down. This is what I have been avoiding. I don't want any reason for me to cry again.

"I'm sorry."

I heard Simon say. I didn't turn to him. I don't want to see his pitying look which I'm sure what his face looks like right now. "It's fine. What's past is past. If I can help it, I avoid relieving it under any circumstances. Except now, of course."

Simon chuckled in a low voice. "I'm privileged. Although I'm going to be honest, I have a feeling you didn't tell me the whole truth."

This time, I turned to him and grinned. "No."

His lips formed a wide, admiring smile. "Well, I guess everyone's entitled to have a past they want to forget."

"Do you?" I asked.

"Especially me," he said. He was still smiling when he answered me but his eyes were looking away like I had raised an unwanted memory on his mind.

And fuck it all, I'm curious as hell. "What do you mean?"

"I don't…really like talking about it."

I was taken aback. He sounded a bit angry. It was downright rude to dismiss me like that especially after I had shared something about me to him. I was about to press the topic when he suddenly got off from the swing and turned to me. "We should go back to Java Jones. I think Clary's there now."

So, I was just someone to pass the time with, while his bestfriend wasn't there. I stood up without a word and just nodded. I walked back with him to Java Jones feeling like I was betrayed and I don't even know why.


	7. Chapter 6- The Tale of a Shadowhunter

**The Tale of a Shadowhunter**

It has been a week since that scene at the children's park happened between me and Simon and I put that behind me. I don't want to dwell about it anymore. I don't want to care if he will talk to me today or never. But so far, he hasn't said a word to me since this morning. It was Sunday and it was still a bit early so I maybe he's just not yet in the mood. But like I said, I don't want to care. Simon is the type of guy that I don't want to be entangled with. Yes, he might be my type but he's not clearly into me. He had made it obvious for so many times and i don't want to shove myself to someone who doesn't even like me. He's so indifferent, showing barely emotions. He laughs but it's only when he's with Clary, but when he's left with the others, especially Sebastian, not much.

I stopped my thoughts of Simon and focused on the matter at hand instead. Like I said, it was Sunday and Java Jones is closed in the morning, which was a good thing because Rae had decided to start honing her managerial skills. Acting as the manager of the café, she decided to re-do the design of the stage saying it was too dull.

"Brie, get that monstrosity off," she demanded. "God, I can't believe Marcus put something like that." The monstrosity she was referring to was a huge green plant planted on a huge brown pot. Honestly, I'd have to agree with her. It was ridiculous.

"How will those dark and dusty lights be able to let out the beauty of the singers? Greg," she called the other Barista, "Clean that thing."

I shook my head, grinning. I was now cutting pictures of bands from magazines Rae had dumped in front of me so that we will put them as the stage's background and, according to her again, so that it would come alive. I had to remind her from time to time that Java Jones is a café, not a restaurant bar.

"Thank you for acknowledging my beauty, Rae," Eric said sitting at the corner, appearing to be tweaking his guitar strings The café was temporarily closed this morning so it was just us: me, Rae, Eric, Jordan, Amy, Sebastian, Clary, Simon and Jace—Clary's boyfriend. I thought him and Sebastian were brothers the first time I met him because I swear they totally look like twins; both amazingly blonde with blinding beauty. I asked Clary about it once and she literally flinched, furiously shaking her head no. I thought it was a weird reaction. Not to mention that Clary, Jace and Sebastian were always wearing long sleeves shirts sometimes, turtlenecks even when it's hot outside. But I ignored it. Maybe they just have this common love for covering their bodies.

"I meant Flo, Eric. Not you," Rae said.

"Yeah, yeah. I know you find me attractive. You're just ashamed to admit it," Eric said and he stood up. "I'm going. See you guys tonight."

I chuckled as Rae rolled her eyes. "Moron," she muttered.

"Heard that," Sebastian said as he stood next to Rae, causing her to blush.

Amy and Jordan—who are canoodling on the couch—is now a couple and I was itching to ask Jordan what he's going to do about Maia. I can't help but notice that after his big confession, Maia hasn't been spending her time here as much as she used to.

Meanwhile Rae and Seb here—I don't know, they're not yet together but they're always _together_. When I ask her she just blushes incessantly and says they're taking their time. I thought about how Marcus would handle this once he gets back. Poor Marcus.

"I'm bored," Jace announced.

We all raised our brows to him, except Simon who was the one looking bored inspecting his nails. "Get out of here then," he said.

Jace ignored him. "Do you mundanes would like to hear a story?"

We're all used to him calling us, who are not in _their _circle, _mundanes_ although I'm not sure what it actually means for him. Clary was constantly scolding him but then gave up immediately when it was obvious that Jace wouldn't listen to her. Jace is this beautiful boy with an arrogant attitude that at first I found irritating. He still is irritating but I can't help but like his sarcasm, even though they're sometimes downright rude.

"I do," I answered him and he grinned at me.

"Uh, Jace? Isn't it a bit early for that?" Clary asked, looking worried.

I watched Simon as he stood up and went to sit beside me, taking one of the magazines. "I'm not going to listen and just pretend you're not here," he said, referring to Jace.

"You two are the most pessimistic people I have known," Jace said. "It's just a _story_. It's not going to hurt."

"Isn't it?" Simon murmured quietly that only I was able to hear it.

I saw Clary look at him.

"Once upon a time," Jace started amidst Clary and Simon's objection. "There was an ordinary boy who was dragged into a world he didn't know exist. That's when he met a certain girl and almost instantly, he fell in love."

I felt Simon shift beside me.

"She was everything that's beautiful and fierce," Jace continued. "And he discovered that she was in fact, an angel. Unable to stay away, the boy followed the girl everywhere she went, even in a world entirely different from his own. It was a strange world with strange creatures like werewolves, faeries, vampires…"

I stopped cutting from the magazine and concentrated on listening to Jace. The room fell quiet and I'm pretty sure Rae and Amy are looking at Jace curiously now, hanging on his every word, finding the story very interesting. I heard Simon sigh. What is it with him?

"The girl fell in love with him, too and they became a couple. But when a person who was supposed to be dead declared a war against all of those creatures, the boy had no choice but to fight with her. And the evil person died, with the help of some very important friends of course. But little did they know there's a new evil person lurking, watching their every move, and that person was among them. When he was discovered, another war began but this time they were fighting demons; big, powerful demons. Many lives were lost. Many, many, unfortunate lives… And the girl was one of them."

Jace paused. I noticed his voice grew quiet as he said those last sentences, like it somehow affected him. Swallowing, he spoke again. "The boy couldn't believe it. She was an angel. Angels don't die. But he was wrong. He thought the girl died because of him, because he couldn't protect her. He blamed himself. But it was far from the truth. Everybody knew, everybody saw that he was protecting someone she loves during that battle that's why he wasn't able to see the demon that ran and attacked her. He didn't see—for he was blinded by her falling off to her death—that she was smiling even when she knew she had no chance to survive anymore. The boy, consumed with rage, with pure hot rage flowing inside him, grew wild and killed almost every demon in sight."

"How was he supposed to do that?" I asked. "He's just an ordinary boy, right? And did the girl resurrect? She's an angel, they don't die. Why did she die?" I knew I was being weird, asking questions like my life depended on it but once I'm curious about something, I could never brush it off. I have to ask them. I have to know.

Jace looked at me and chuckled. "Of course, how could I forget? The boy wasn't so ordinary at all, Flo. There was a time he got bitten by a vampire. So, even on the first war, he already was a vampire. And the girl, yeah she's an angel but she's also half human and she's not the only one. Her kind is called Shadowhunters. They fight off demons and anything that threatens the human world. That's their job." His eyes were looking at me with an amusement that I don't if genuine or mocking.

"Oh," that was all I said.

"So," Jace said, wanting to continue the story but Simon interrupted.

"Okay. I'm pretty sure by now we all know what happened. So there's no point in finishing the story." I turned to him. He threw the magazine back on the table looking very angry; seriously angry. His brows were drawn together in a tight frown.

"Why are you so mad?" Jace asked. He was half smiling. Now this was the kind of smile that is nothing but sardonic.

Sebastian stood up. "Jace, that's enough," he said, his voice stern.

"Woah!" Jordan stood up, too. "Guys. Guys. Not here."

By now, I'm sure we were all looking at them with sheer confusion. I looked between Simon, Jace, Sebastian and Jordan. What did Jordan mean by saying _not here_? Why are they so worked up all of a sudden, especially Simon?

"What's happening, guys?" I asked and I caught Clary staring at me. "It's just a story."

She frowned and touched Jace's hand. "Come on, Jace."

"No," he protested. "They need to hear how the story went."

"The story was done!" Simon practically yelled as he stood up. My eyes widened as witnessing him mad for the first time. "There's nothing to it anymore if that's what you want to imply. The girl's dead and the boy's practically dead, too."

"No, he's not," Jace bit back, standing up now. "Why are you so mad, huh Simon? It's just a harmless story. Flo wanted to hear it. You should let her hear it."

Simon was about to attack Jace when I stood up and took a hold of him but the moment I touched his hand, I drew back immediately. He was surprisingly cold. "A-are you—"

"Don't," he said.

I could see Clary getting up, telling Jace to stop it and practically dragging him out the café but my attention was still on Simon.

"You're not over it, are you? And you never will. Why are you doing this to yourself, Simon?" Jace said. "I never thought that I'm going to ever say this, given your circumstances, but grow up. Grow out some balls and let yourself move on. Get over it. You're not the only one who was hurt. Don't be selfish." And with that, with one last snarky remark, Clary and Jace went out.

The silence in the room was very deafening. I wanted to say something to Simon, to ask him what Jace was talking about but when I looked at him he was still controlling his anger; his hands were balled into fists.

Sebastian sighed. "This is all my fault."

"Wh-" Rae was about to ask why but Jordan stopped her, shaking his head no. "This is not the time for explanations. This is just about a long buried unfinished issue and I think it's time these two should talk about resolving this. I mean _three _of you," Jordan said looking between Simon and Sebastian.

Amy squeezed her hand to Jordan and he turned to her with a small smile. "We have to go after him," he said. "Come on Seb."

And then they left.

Simon was suddenly on his heels, walking away.

"Wait Simon, I'll go with you."

He spun around to face me. "I'm not going with them." he ordered.

"I know."

"Stay here, Florence."

"I won't! And you can't make me." I know I was pushing him which is a bad thing because he's already mad and I will only make it worse, but I have to know what Jace had meant by that. If he hadn't mentioned my name I wouldn't be this eager.

"Fine!" he bit out and I followed him out of the café, looking back only for a few seconds to Amy and Rae to mumble I'm sorry.


	8. Chapter 7- A Girl

**A Girl**

I was now following Simon who was walking fast in front of me, as if he was in a hurry to get to somewhere. Either that or he's doing it on purpose so I can't keep up. But I'm stubborn, too.

"Simon!" I called. He didn't turn around. "Simon, can you please just stop? Where are you trying to go?" He still continues walking as if he had not heard me. "For fuck's sake Simon, will you please look at me?!"

At that, he stopped on his tracks and turned to me. "What?"

"What was that about? What just happened back there?" I asked.

"Nothing that should concern you."

"Well, too late. I am already concerned."

He let out a ragged breath and stared at me. "Go back there, Flo. Just leave me alone."

I levelled his gaze. "No. I want you to talk to me. Does the story have anything to do with you? I'm not blind, Simon. I know you were affected by that. Was there a particular reason Jace did that?"

His eyes narrowed and he walked closer towards me. "What is it that you want from me?!" He snapped. "I don't know you. You're a stranger in my life and yet you act as if you know me. Haven't I made it obvious? I don't intend to have any connection with you. None whatsoever. Who told you to stoop in my life? Yes, Jace did that on purpose but you don't have a say in it! You're not one of us! I don't have to tell you anything! So will you please stop following me and go back to wherever you came from?" Without another word, he turned his back and walked away, leaving me staring after him.

I wiped the tear that fell from my eyes. Hadn't I just promised to myself a while ago that I wouldn't care about whatever he wants to do? So why am I here in the middle of the street right now, practically rejected and humiliated? Why did I let him treat me like that when all I wanted was for him to open up to me? I probably looked desperate right now, who wants a boy to give her his attention. And I hate it.

I started walking back to Java Jones, composing myself. I fought to keep the tears from falling and assumed a calm face before I walked back in. Rae and Amy were standing beside the bar and stopped talking when they saw me. Their faces looked between disbelief and confusion.

"Hey," Rae said. "So, did Simon say anything?"

I shook my head. I didn't trust myself to speak.

"What did he do, Flo?" asked Amy who apparently wasn't deceived by my calm demeanour.

But I kept the façade. "He just said that I should leave him alone… So I did."

Rae and Amy both looked at me unconvinced so I diverted the topic. "Where's Brie and Greg?"

Rae said she had sent them home. So I suggested we should finish what we were doing, and so we did. For the rest of the morning we spent our time at the café designing, contemplating, and arguing over how the stage should look. We worked like nothing happened and I know Rae and Amy were exchanging meaningful looks from time to time, worried about me, but I ignored it. I kept myself busy. It was a good thing since I don't want them asking me anymore what really happened. I don't want to tell them that Simon basically told me he doesn't want anything to do with me right onto my face. I don't want them to know how pathetic I looked that moment. But, I don't want them to feel angry towards Simon, too. He's not the one to blame. I am.

By the time I got home that night from helping Rae with other rearrangements at Java Jones and helping Brie and Greg make drinks while avoiding Simon at the same time, I was exhausted. I fell asleep instantly without bothering to change my clothes. By around two in the morning, I woke up with my phone ringing.

"Hello," I answered, still half asleep.

"Hey," answered someone on the other line. The voice was sweet and familiar. I sat up.

"Simon?" I asked, disbelievingly.

"Yeah. I'm outside your door."

What? I ran out from my room to the door and opened it. There he stood, looking restless and apologetic. He also looked weary, like he just ran miles. "How did you know where I live?"

He sighed. "Rae, of course. Although I had to practically beg at her feet just to get your number and address."

Rae girl, plus points. "Come in, then." I lead him to sit on my couch and suddenly felt conscious. "Uhm, can I get you something? Coke or water? I don't have tea. I don't really like that thing much."

"No, thank you. I'd rather you sit with me."

I wasn't sure what he wants. I'm still mad at him and he doesn't have the right to just come barging in here whenever he wants to and wake me up. But I cannot possibly kick him out now. I've already let him in. So, I gave in and did what he told me to do.

"You still haven't changed your clothes," he pointed out, almost laughing.

"I was…tired."

"By avoiding me."

"Yeah, that too."

Simon looked down to his hands. "Flo I just want to apologize about what I said this morning."

He apologized for what he said, not for what he did. "Simon, I'm sorry if I'm annoying you. From now on, I promise to not cross paths with you again."

"No, that's not what I meant." He let out a frustrated breath. "Flo, I _don't_ _mean_ any of them. I just…I think I was too caught up with my anger towards Jace that I let it all out to you. I'm pretty sure I had lashed out on anyone who was in my way. You were just unlucky that it was you."

"You didn't lash out on Jordan, or Sebastian," I pointed out because it was true.

He sighed. "I know. And I'm terribly sorry. Don't ignore me. Forget about what I said. Don't even think about those anymore, okay? Don't ignore me. Talk to me whenever you want to. I promise I'll try and make it up to you."

His green eyes were sincere as he said those words, and I couldn't help but believe him. But… "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Promise me you won't get mad."

He pondered this for a moment. "Yes, I promise."

I chose my words carefully before I spoke. "What did Jace mean, Simon? What is it that he was telling you to get over?" I asked even though I'm pretty sure he wasn't going to tell me anything. It's frustrating. I want him to talk to me, to open up somehow, and pour his heart out. I want him to know that he can trust me. But what can I do? I'm just a nobody.

"There was a girl," he said.

I blinked in surprise. It wasn't what I was expecting but at least he was saying something. I was half convinced he would snap at me again. "What happened?"

Simon hesitated. "She…we didn't end up together in the end."

"Is there a connection to Jace's story and yours?"

This time, he looked me in the eye and said "Yes. Somehow…"

I hid my shock. I waited for him to say something more, something to add to that little revelation. But he looked away and I knew he wasn't going to talk about that again. Closing my eyes, I tried to understand him. It's hard to open up to someone, and from the look of it, Simon isn't comfortable with it. I knew it wasn't easy; it wasn't easy for me when I told him about my brother. So I didn't press the subject. "Do you want to stay here?" I asked instead.

He turned to me in surprise. "You're not mad anymore?"

I sighed. I wanted to tell him I couldn't stay mad even if I want to. But all I said was "No, I'm not anymore."

Simon smiled thankfully. "I am not going to stay even I want to, Flo. I don't want to scandalize Rae and Amy. And I don't want them to think I took advantage of your hospitality."

I chuckled under my breath. "Right. We don't want that."

We both stood up and I walked him to the door. I expected him to pull me into him and wrap his arms around me but when I reached out to touch his hand, he flinched away. He saw my reaction and apologized hastily. "I-I'm sorry. I'm just not used to people touching me."

Yeah, except for Clary. I gave a tight smile. "It's okay."

"Good night Florence."

"Good night."

I let out a huge sigh the moment I closed the door. Even though Simon didn't tell me much, what he said was enough. At least, now I know that there was a girl and that she was obviously very important to him. But whatever it is that happened between them, I might not know soon. I have a feeling that if it was up to him, he would prefer never to tell me.


	9. Chapter 8- Dan

**Dan**

The next days flew by very fast. I am finally settled in my new apartment, job and friends. Simon was the same—still slightly aloof, especially now after what Jace did, but he's talking to me more now. He's usually found in my apartment after my set on Java Jones. Sometimes he's not joining Eric's band when they play after my set and comes home with me instead and we watch movies and stuff and he reads books with me. I guess you could say we're dating—it would appear to be like that but no, we're not. He's not doing anything remotely romantic. We're just friends. And it's clear that he's not planning on furthering that. I know after what Jace did, Simon's distancing himself a bit to them; even to Sebastian. I don't see them talk now. At all. And it is awkward. But as what Simon said, and it still hurts, I am not of them so I'd just keep my mouth shut. But it's so hard. I still don't know where this thing with me and Simon will lead and I don't want to think about it. Thankfully, having a day job as a bookstore assistant and a singer at night, it's enough to keep my mind off that particular matter

Marcus finally came home and was shocked to know that Amy and Jordan are already a couple, but not as much as when he found out that Rae and Seb has a thing. This confused the hell out of Rae. I wanted to tell her that Marcus likes her but for the second time, I opted not to. They should figure this out on their own. Plus I wanna know what Seb would do about it. I want to know how serious he is of Rae.

So, even if my life's not perfect, at least it was better than before. But that was until someone showed up unexpectedly one night as I was finishing up my set. It was Dan. I was shocked when he came in. At first he was looking for me at the crown but when he heard my voice, I knew he was also surprised to find me on a stage; singing. Without even waiting lone enough, he left. And it's been days since I last saw him.

Now I'm currently sitting on the bar stool, talking to Rae and Amy when he appeared again. "Flo," he said.

I wasn't as surprised as I was before. He's my brother, I know his actions. Turning around, I studied him. He was still the same although his hair grew a bit. He still has the same black eyes like mine; the same stubborn chin like mine; the same shape of face like mine. But it's still not the brother I grew up with. The old Dan still hasn't come back.

"Dan," I said. He tilted his head to Rae and Amy, greeting them. That's when I noticed a long scar under his chin that wasn't there before. Instinctively, I touched it. "What happened?"

"It's nothing," he said, touching my hand. "I want to talk to you." When I frowned, he pleaded. "Please?"

This is my brother and even though he changed, I still love him. And he wants to talk to me, one thing he didn't want to before. So I said, "Okay."

We walked to the door but before Dan was able to get his hands to it, it swung open and in came Maia.

When she saw my brother, her eyes widened. "You," she said.

"You," Dan said, his eyes narrowing. "What are you doing here of all places? Are you really following me?"

"I am _not_ following you," Maia said.

"Wait, you know each other?" I asked Dan.

"You know her?" Maia asked him and when he didn't say anything, she turned to me. "You know him?"

"Yeah. He's my brother."

"Your what?"

Before I could answer Maia, Dan pulled me out the door. "Why didn't you tell me you were hanging out with that woman?" he demanded.

"We're not actually hanging out together. She's just a part of Simon's circle and Jordan's ex and they were regulars at Java Jones," I said. We're walking down the street now, unsure where we'll go. Dan was suddenly agitated.

"So, you know the truth?"

"Truth? What truth? What are you talking about?"

Dan put his fingers on his temple. "You still don't. Which is both a good thing and a bad thing."

"Dan, if you have something important to tell me, say it now or you won't have this chance again. Once I get back there, I won't ever go anywhere with you. And in case you can't see it because you're not looking at me, I am serious."

He heard the stern in my voice. Pulling me to the side of the street, he looked at me seriously. "Flo, I want to apologize. I haven't been a good brother. I changed, I know that. But I didn't want that. I didn't want the new me. I realized I was doing a bad thing when you wouldn't even look at me—"

"That's because you don't even talk to me anymore, Dan."

"I know. And it's all my fault."

"What changed? What made you change? I want to know. I want you to tell me now or don't tell me at all." I stared at my brother looking so distraught, like he has all the problems in the world.

Dan raked his hair. "You deserve to know, you do. But this might sound crazy, Flo. I am warning you."

"Try me."

He inhaled deeply. "Alright. Remember the first night I didn't come home?"

"You didn't come home for _two_ _days_ straight. I thought you were dead. I almost went to the police."

"Yes, yes, two days. And when I did come home, I was—"

"Different."

Dan gripped my shoulders. "Flo, believe me when I tell you this. I tried to undo it. Remember when I was always drunk?"

"How could I forget?"

"I was angry with myself that time and not to you. I know you think it's because of you but no, that was entirely me. Something happened Flo. I nearly died that first night."

I gasped. "Dan, what happened?"

He chuckled bitterly. "How could I know? One moment I was walking home into this dark alley, carrying your McDonalds quarter pounder and then someone suddenly hauled me up and threw me across the wall. But I didn't pass out. I looked at the person—the thing and I screamed for the first time in my life because Flo, believe me, it was inhuman." He paused. "I tried to fight back but it was strong and I was badly injured. Until _they _came along and fought it for me. I thought I was dead. At least I hoped I was, so that you wouldn't be able to see the monster inside me when I woke up."

I don't understand what he's trying to tell me. He is saying he was attacked by an inhuman thing. "What do you mean?" When Dan released my shoulders and looked down, I touched his arm. "Dan. Tell me, please I'm begging you. What monster? What are you trying to tell me?"

"I don't know if they had told you or not but that Maia, she was the one who gave me this scar." He pointed towards his chin. "She was with _them_."

"Wh-why? What did she do?" He turned away. Anger boiled inside of me. "Damn it, Dan! What did she do?!"

"No, Flo. This was an accident. She and her pack were actually trying to save me."

"Pack? What pack? Save you from what?"

"From demons, Flo. That _thing _that attacked me was called a demon and when they arrived, they killed it but I was left lying there, barely alive. All I could remember was saying your name—just your name, before I felt a scorching hot pain in my arm, piercing right through me. And when I woke up, I knew I wasn't the same anymore."

My mind was reeling. I couldn't envision—I couldn't digest what Dan was telling me.

"They are werewolves, Flo. They were the ones who came to save me. They were patrolling that night so I was lucky." He let out a bitter laugh. "_Lucky._ What a word."

I searched my brother's face to look for any hint that he was just joking; that he was just trying to scare me. But he's not the kind of person to tell me something like this. He's never been the type to believe in the supernaturals; it has always been me. He detested anything close to it. But now he's telling me that they are true and I don't know how to take it. "So, what you're trying to say is that you're now a…a werewolf?" When he nodded, I sagged against the cold hard wall. "But…how? I…werewolves are not true, Dan. Wait, you mentioned Maia…"

"She's a werewolf, too. A part of Luke's pack; the one who changed me. I asked him why he didn't just let me die. He said he couldn't, not when I was calling out your name. He knew Flo…he knew that you're my sister. I've always wondered that but now after seeing Maia, I knew how. Right now, I'm a part of Luke's pack, so as Maia. Remember that night while you were walking home, you felt someone was following you?

My eyes widened when I realized it. "That was you?"

"Yes. We've been on a constant hunt for the demons that's pestering around Brooklyn right after you arrived here; right after I was attacked. We're still finding out if there's a connection. "

Dan, werewolf, Maia, Luke, demon, hunt…these words are swirling inside my head and I don't know what to believe. I put the puzzle into pieces hoping it would make sense. But now I know the reason why Maia had been gone, lately. She's a…werewolf.

"Flo—"

"No, Dan." I stepped away. "I'm sorry…I just need some time alone. Tomorrow, come back tomorrow and we'll talk."

We went back to Java Jones quietly and I watched him and Maia talk when we arrived. Maia was giving me glances, frowning. I could tell that she couldn't believe how the circumstances turned out. It also didn't escape my notice that although Simon, Clary, Jordan, Seb and Jace were shocked to find out that Dan is my brother, it was short lived. I asked them if they were worried when Maia didn't show up for how many days. They all looked uncomfortable and just shrugged. Clary was the open book. She kept on staring at me worriedly, like she wants to tell me something. But Simon was stopping her. From what? What are their secrets? Who are these people?

I am still shocked just about everything. My brother—he's reason for being drunk every night, for not going home, for pushing me away—was because he was turning into a very large dog. And I wasn't there for him. I left him. And then there's Maia. Does Jordan know? Does Simon know? Do anyone of them know?

I want to know everything. This has everything to do with my brother and I wouldn't leave him this time. He's not going anywhere. We're still together. Add the fact that the way Simon's group is taking Maia's sudden disappearance and re-appearance as if it was just a normal thing bothers me a lot. I have a feeling that my brother's revelation isn't the biggest one, and I'd wager Clary knows something.


	10. Chapter 9- Brother and Sister

**Brother and Sister**

Dan and I are drinking coffee in my apartment right now and I am insisting that he should move in. After last night, I don't want him gone in my eyesight ever again.

"I can't," he said.

"Why? I am not letting you go anymore. You're the only family I have left and I left you when you needed me the most. I could never forgive myself for that."

Dan set his cup of coffee down. He takes it the same as mine: two teaspoons of sugar and cream. But whereas I like it hot, he likes it lukewarm. "No, don't think that way," he said. "I was the danger, Flo. I pushed you away to try to protect you from me. I still don't know that time if I could control myself and I certainly don't want you to see me like that. And I still don't know now, so I should be left alone. It's an animal instinct." He cringed when he said the word animal. "I'm a beast now."

I touched his hand. "Dan," I said, sighing. "You're not an animal, a monster or a beast. You're still you—"

"You haven't seen me as a werewolf, Flo. So don't assume."

My mouth twitched. "Is it like the Twilight where you practically look literally like a big dog or the Underworld movie where you look like a literal dog monster?" I asked, trying to ease the tension away from his face.

Dan chuckled a bit. "I am so ashamed to admit this but closer to Twilight, only more dark and badass looking."

"Well, I'd definitely want to see it. They're so cute, despite their size. I used to wish I had a werewolf pet, you know—"

"Yes, you have mentioned that."

"And now I have one!" I exclaimed and we both laughed.

"You're terrible, Flo. But you should know that we don't always look like that. We could turn into a werewolf still looking human. We just bare our big sharp teeth and grow our sharp nails. Believe me it's very disgusting I think I would not get used to it."

I crinkled my nose. "Very unhygienic?"

Dan chuckled, nodding his head. "Yeah."

We both fell quiet and just stared at each other: brother to sister. I miss this moment. "You're not afraid or disgusted of me?" he asked.

I threw my hands up and rolled my eyes. Looking him seriously in his eyes that have always reminded me of my father, I spoke. "Dan, you're my brother. I love you unconditionally. Even if you pushed me away, I still love you. And I hoped you would have stopped me from leaving but you didn't and I was devastated, but I still love you. I missed you and I cried to my sleep every night because I regretted leaving. But I knew I had to do it. And now that we're together once again, I've never been happier. Why would I ever be disgusted by you? Why would I ever be afraid? I've never felt safer now, knowing you're okay. I don't care if you've been turned into a rat or something, or acquired a power like those superhero movies. You're still my brother and nothing can change that."

"You're not shocked?"

"I was shocked! I still am. But what I am more is mad. I want to go kill that demon myself but then as you said, Luke's pack took care of that. And I can't be mad at him when he decided to turn you. He saved your life and I'm grateful. I am in debt. In fact, I want to meet him."

A tear fell down his face and I got up, sat right next to him and wiped it away. He pulled me into his arms.

"Thank you, Flo," he murmured. "I would never give you anymore reasons to leave me again. I swear I'll protect you."

I didn't hold back anymore. I let the tears fall. My brother has been through the worst thing in his life and I wasn't beside him. He's never going to be alone now. I'll never leave him again. "We'll protect each other, Dan."

He scoffed. "You're just a helpless human, what could you do?"

"Maybe I would ask you to turn me, too?"

He abruptly let go and looked at me with a serious frown. "No. I would never—"

I let out a laugh. "Dan, I'm joking."

"You better be." And then we hugged again.

Later on that same day, during my set, I quietly dedicated my songs to my brother. I sang songs about people reuniting, people loving unconditionally, people who think they're alone in the world and people who had gave up on everything, telling them that somehow, somewhere, there is hope.

When I was done and was about to sit right next to him, I heard Simon calling me, so I looked at my brother who just rolled his eyes and shrugged, waving a hand in the air. He knows I have a thing for Simon and he doesn't like it. But Rae and Amy somehow had talked to him and he eased up a little. Again, those two saved the day. What would I do without them?

I sat right next to Simon. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Just sit with me here. Clary's being a beast," he said.

I turned to her and she looked angry. "Are you okay?" I asked out of concern. Did she and Simon have a fit?

"Flo," she said after glaring at Simon. "Can I talk to you?"

"No," Simon said.

"She could answer for herself, Simon," Clary said.

I want to talk to her, too. I want to ask her things and I feel like she's the only one who wants to answer them. "Sure Clary."

She nodded and we both stood up. "Let's talk somewhere else," I said.

We were about to leave when a familiar cold hand stopped me. I spun around. "I said no," said Simon.

It was Seb who spoke next, sitting beside Jace who just looked bored. "Let them be, Simon."

"You stay out of this, Sebastian," Simon threatened.

I heard Jace sigh. "Clary, I don't think now is the time.".

The two exchanged looks before Clary sighed. "Fine," she said, sitting back down.

"Come with me," Simon said, taking my hand as we walked out of Java Jones.


	11. Chapter 10- Demon

**Demon**

We're back in the park again, sitting side by side but on a bench this time. He was throwing pebbles out on the small, murky pond in front of us, not saying anything. I touched my right hand, still stinging from his cold grip. Why is he always so cold? Is he sick or something? I was about to ask him when finally spoke.

"How are you, Flo?" he asked, catching me off guard.

"I'm fine, Simon. Thank you." _What was that about? Why don't you want me to talk to Clary? What does she wants to say?_

"No, what I mean is, how are you now that your brother is back? How is he?"

I scratched my forehead, unable to read into Simon's mind. He acts like he doesn't care a thing about me but he kept asking me these things. He is confusion personified. "I…I have never been better. Dan's doing great, too. He has explained his actions and I have forgiven him. I have my brother back."

Simon nodded, looking pensive. "He seemed to be hanging out with Maia most of the time. How did they know each other?"

That's the kind of thing I am not allowed to tell anybody, not even to Rae and Amy. They would totally freak out. But how do I explain Dan and Maia's growing closeness? Dan said it was a werewolf thing. They could feel and read each other's mind. They are linked. But what do I tell Simon? "They knew each other before and I think they're rekindling their past friendship."

"I don't remember Maia mentioning a Dan."

Crap! I forgot that they have been friends longer that I knew Maia. "Well, you have to ask my brother about that," I suggested.

"So, how are _you_?"

"I-I told you I'm fine—"

He stared at me. "You don't look like it."

"Simon," I said in exasperation. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing. I'm just asking. What did Clary wants to say to you?"

"I—" I was about to tell him I don't know when I suddenly realized that I have the right to not tell him anything. And because I am feeling too much now, with all his strong opposition of Clary talking to me, I let him in on how I feel. "I don't know why you're asking how I am Simon when you don't even let me know things about you. But I get it. You don't care. What I don't understand is what you are trying to achieve by pretending to be interested in what I do with my life. "

Simon looked at me for a few more moments, his face unreadable, before turning back to the pond. "I know I may pull off like I don't Flo, but I do. I know you're reaching out to me and everytime you do, I take a step back. Just believe that I'm doing that for your own good."

I stood up. "Alright, that's it! What are you so afraid of telling me that you're sure I would get hurt? You don't tell me anything, Simon. You told me there was a girl and that you didn't end up together and then nothing. I am not blind. I know that it has everything do with you and Sebastian, Jordan, Jace, and Clary. I won't be this…desperate to know _something_ if Jace hadn't said that."

Simon looked at me, unsettled. "Wh-what did Jace say to you?"

"That one thing about you letting me _hear _it. What did he mean by that, Simon?"

He looked guilty. "I don't know," he said.

I know that he's lying. "The hell you don't!" I said and walked away. I left him there. I can't look at him, with all these different emotions and confusion mixing up inside of me—I don't think I can face anyone right now. Not even Rae and Amy. They would just know that I'm hiding something; they already _know_ I am hiding something but they just respect my silence.

I want to cry. I want to get out of this town. I hate this.

And then I was being held back. I turned and I stared at Simon's eyes. Those damn green eyes that always get me everytime, but not right now. "What do you want?" I spat as I try to wiggle away from his grip.

"Florence, hold still." He said.

"Let go of me!"

"No."

"Fuck you!"

"Shut up!" he yelled.

"What?!" I screeched. I was about to lash out at him when he suddenly covered my mouth.

"Don't speak," he ordered. "Something's coming."

He pulled me closer to him and held me there in place. He was cold—so cold that I don't think it's normal anymore. He was also surprisingly strong. My shoulder was pressed into his chest and I expected to feel his heart beating fast, but I feel nothing. I looked up and my heart doubled its beat.

"Flo, listen to me," he said, not looking down at me. "When I say run, you run okay?" I nodded furiously. "Good."

Simon took his hand away from my mouth. I looked around, expecting something would come out from those trees or even the pond. I thought about what Dan said. They were patrolling all over Brooklyn hunting demons. I covered my mouth to keep from screaming. Oh my God. What if they're demons?

Something moved behind the thick gathered grass near the pond. Simon and I both turned to look and I waited in agony. I felt something cold in my hand. Turning, I caught him looking at me. He didn't look afraid. In fact he was more worried. This is the first time I saw Simon look like that. "Remember what I told you?" He said.

Yes, but I don't intend to keep it. "_We_ will run, Simon."

"No. _You_ run. I'll take care of this."

"But—" I wasn't able to finish what I was saying because something huge flew out from the pond right towards us. "Simon!" I screamed.

"Florence! Run!" he screamed.

I ran frantically. I ran away until I felt my lungs burn. But I stopped and turned around when I heard Simon yell. The thing—it was large and looked like a big octopus, only more gruesome—was above Simon, pinning him to the ground as its tentacles were wrapping themselves around him.

"Simon!" I can't leave him here. I can't let him die. I ran back.

"No!" He shouted. "You stay back there!"

"The hell I would!" Yes, I'm frightened out of my wits. Yes, I don't have super strength like my brother but I'd be damned if I'd let these goddamned demons hurt the ones I love.

I was only a few feet away and was ready to pounce on the demon when I saw a black figure leap at the top of the demon and pierced a glowing sword right through its head, causing it to let out an ear splitting wail. And then there was another black figure that ran to cut its tentacles and freed Simon.

I was rooted on the spot. I saw Simon look in my direction once he was back on his feet only for a split second, like he was reassuring that I was safe, and then before my eyes, he tore off completely one of the demon's tentacles.

My mouth hanged open. It was beyond impossible for Simon to do that. On impulse, I ran, screaming Simon's name. I see the two shadows clearly now. They looked very familiar.

"Flo!" Someone from behind me called out.

I turned around to find Clary running towards me. Her face worried.

"Clary! What are you doing here? Go back to Java Jones. It's not safe—"

"_You _should go back there. This isn't safe for _you_," she said. "I'd have to help them."

"Them?"

Clary was looking at what's happening, not even flinching, not even appearing scared. And then he said two names. "Jace and Sebastian."

Looking closely at the three of them fighting off the Octopus, I now know why the two shadowy figures looked familiar. Of course, they both have blonde hairs. It's Jace and Sebastian, expertly fighting the demon off like they were born to do just that.

The world, as I know it, has come to an end.

Out of nowhere, two huge dogs appeared in front of Clary and me.

"Hey, Maia," she said to one of them.

I automatically looked at the other one. "Dan?" I uttered, disbelievingly. He was right. He looked like the twilight werewolves except more huge and scary. He let out his big sharp teeth and I flinched, startled. He appeared to nod and they both ran to help the others beat the monster.

Clary's eyes flew to me. "You know that your brother's a werewolf?"

"There isn't anything my brother is hiding from me."

"So, you know about us?"

I thought of Jace's story about a world that have werewolves, vampires and demons in it and I think about the people surrounding me now, killing what appears to be obviously a demon—Simon being so literally cold without a heartbeat. I looked at Clary. "I have a hint."

I stood watching them tore the huge octopus-like demon apart. I felt something wet landed on my feet and I jumped away when I saw it was one of its tentacles. Simon ran back to me, saying my name. He must have heard me screaming for my life, landing on my bottom and backing frantically away from the thing that's still moving. He gripped both my shoulders and looked me straight into my eyes. "Flo, are you alright?"

I was gasping as I looked at him. I don't know what it was, but I think it was everything. That damn tentacle awoke me out of my temporary wit and letting out all the shock inside me. I saw Sebastian kill the tentacle with the same sword I saw Jace use, and then it vanished. I looked at the demon and was surprised to find it gone, no traces. My vision started to blur.

"Flo. Flo, look at me. Are you alright? Are you hurt?" It was Simon and I saw a huge dog beside him.

I tried to smile sarcastically, still breathing heavily. "I guess so?" I said and the next thing I know, everything was black and I was falling.


	12. Chapter 11-Shadowhunters and Simon Lewis

**Shadowhunters and Simon Lewis**

I woke up as I heard a loud banging on the door. Opening my eyes slowly, I saw Dan. "Jesus, can't they use the doorbell?"

"Huh?" I whispered.

"That's probably Rae and Amy," he said. "They've been calling all day."

_All day?_ How long was I passed out?

I didn't realize I actually spoke them out, either that or Dan had read the question in my face, because he said, "Almost a day. It's already four in the afternoon. I'll be back." And then he left.

I sat up, wincing when I felt pains on my shoulders. _Almost a day_… it rang to my head. So last night was real.

"Florence! Florence!" I relaxed, hearing that familiar voice. It was Rae.

"I'm here," I croaked out. When they got inside my room, I almost laughed out loud at their faces. They look so distraught, like they haven't slept.

"God damn it, you have the nerve!" Rae exclaimed. I didn't realize my body was shaking with concealed mirth.

"We haven't slept a wink and you're laughing at us?" Amy complained.

"Please. Spare me the lecture," I said.

"You'll definitely get the lecture if you won't tell us what happened to you," Amy demanded.

I looked over to my brother for help, who was leaning against the doorframe, watching me. "According to Simon," he started, "she was walking on the bench and then slipped. And lost consciousness."

Rae sat on the bed. "You clumsy fool."

Amy sat on the other side. "What were you thinking? What if you hit your head on a big rock or something?"

I hoped that it was what really happened so that what I found out last night were only nightmares. But it's not so I flashed them an apologetic smile, convinced like them that something like that really happened. "Sorry."

"You are not working tomorrow. I'm gonna call Marcus right now and tell him what happened to you," Rae said.

"I'm alright Rae. I'm gonna sleep this off tonight and come tomorrow it will be like I hadn't fallen off a bench. That sounded stupid," I pointed out and looked to Dan. He smirked.

Amy rolled her eyes. "It was stupid of you. Good thing Simon was there."

"Yes," Rae seconded. "And I insist. You rest until tomorrow."

"No, I'm going to work tomorrow Rae. I'm perfectly fine. I'm sturdy." She doesn't seem convinced. In all honesty, I want to go there now and talk to everyone about last night but I doubt Dan would let me. So I guess it'll have to wait till tomorrow.

It's Friday afternoon and even though I showed up, Marcus was telling me right now that I should take the night off. Rae told him what happened.

"Okay," I told him. "But you can't stop me once the people will call out for my name. They're expecting me tonight, you know."

"I already announced you won't be able to sing," Marcus said.

"Damn," I muttered.

"You just go sit wherever you like and drink whatever you want. It's on the house, okay?" I nodded and he was off. But before he turned to walk to his office, Marcus looked at Rae and she looked back. When he was gone, Rae turned to me and I snickered.

"What?"

"What's up with him?" I asked as if I don't know.

"Loooong story," Rae said.

I sat on the bar stool. "I have all night."

Someone behind me cleared a throat. I turned around and found Simon. "Can I talk to you?" He asked, looking anxious.

The last time we did, it didn't end up well. I don't know what to expect now but I'm sure whatever it will be, I wouldn't be surprised. So I sighed. "Okay." I turned to Rae. "We'll talk about that later."

She glared at me as if saying, "Of course, we will but go talk to Simon first I can feel he has something important to tell you."

I shook my head, grinning and grabbed Simon out the door. But we were stopped by Jace. "Simon, I think it's right that it should be Clary who will tell her."

"No," I protested. "I want Simon to be the one to tell me, whatever it is."

Jace looked at me and nodded, half-heartedly. Before we walk out, I looked over to Seb, Jordan and Clary. They were all frowning worriedly.

"Come on," Simon muttered as he pulled me to the door.

Once we were walking outside, I asked him where we're going. I am reeling at the fact that Simon was holding my hand even though he doesn't really have to.

"To the stars," he said.

"What?" I said in disbelief. "Why are you quoting Titanic?"

He let out a huge sigh. "I'm just nervous, okay."

"About what?"

Simon stopped walking—I stopped, too. "I don't know what to tell you. I don't know where to start."

"Let's go back to the park." When he went rigid, I added "Let's not think about the other night. The demon is dead, thanks to all of you. Let's just go sit on the swing, okay?"

He sighed again. "Fine."

We walked quietly, side by side, to the park and the closer we get the more Simon became restless. "Relax, nothing bad is going to happen."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I'm with you." That shut him up. I smiled inwardly, feeling butterflies in my stomach. I'm pretty sure I'm just about to be told that werewolves, demons and whatever Jace and Sebastian and Simon are, and all I could think of was how my heart was pounding at the moment because Simon is still holding my hand, making me blurt something like that out.

"Here we are," I said, sitting on the swing. He let go of my hand—reluctantly if I am correct with his frowning at it and all—and sat next to me. "Now start talking."

Simon hesitated. "How to start?"

"Okay, _I'll _start. I know, even before the other night, that Dan and Maia are werewolves."

He turned to in surprise. "Dan told you?" he asked, his reaction the same with Clary's.

I nodded. "Remember when I told you the reason why I left Manhattan?"

"Yeah. You said he changed." After he said that, realization dawned on him. "How? Who changed him?"

"A person named Luke."

"LUKE?!" Simon exclaimed in disbelief.

"You know him?" I asked.

"Of course! I've known him all my life. He's Clary's father. Why didn't he say anything? Does Clary know about this?"

"Wait, Luke's Clary's father?"

"No—well, sort of. It's a long story."

"Well," I said, all my attentions are to him now. "Start now."

He closed his eyes in defeat. "Okay. A year ago Clary and I were just two normal teenagers living here in Brooklyn. I've grown close to Clary's mom, Jocelyn, and her bestfriend, Luke. And then we stumbled into this club and Clary saw something terrifying—someone being killed—and she screamed and when I looked at the room she was talking about, I saw nothing. That's when everything changed. After that, we were dragged into this world living in our own, existing for thousands of years and you humans doesn't even know it. And then someone took Clary's mom and we became known of these people called Shadowhunters; half-angel, half-human. Apparently, Jocelyn was one of them and a Valentine person, who turned out to be Clary's real father in the end—took Jocelyn because she has something he wants that she's hiding from it after she ran away from Idris—the place where all Shadowhunters live. And it was obvious that Clary is a Shadowhunter, too. And the people she saw at the club killing someone—which turned out to be a demon—were Jace, Alec and Isabelle, Alec's sister." Simon seemed to choke a bit as he said the girl's name. "So, along with me, because I wouldn't leave Clary's side, went into the journey of finding Clary's mom and fighting evil Valentine and then between everything, Luke turned out to be an ex-Shadowhunter that had believed to be dead but the truth was he ran away because he had been bitten by a lycanthrope; a werewolf. He was Valentine's bestfriend. And of course, who could ever forget what happened to me?" He laughed bitterly.

I still couldn't follow what Simon was telling me because he's speaking so fast but i heard clearly what he said last. "What happened to you?" I asked, although I have a sinking feeling that I already know. I think I have known the other night. I just wasn't sure.

"Vampires abducted me," Simon said and immediately, there it was. He's a vampire. That explains everything. "Are you afraid yet?"

I didn't speak right away. I took the time to take the fact that I'm in love—yes, I am and I can't help it anymore—with a man who drinks blood. And I have a brother who's a werewolf. And Jace, Seb and Clary being Shadowhunters, and I still have to ask Clary about that story because clearly Simon's not a story teller. It was a _lot_. But I am not afraid. I can't find it in me to run away—run away from him. "I am not afraid Simon, no matter how strange it may seem."

"You did faint, you know," he teased.

I tried to punch him but the moment I extended my arm, I heard my shoulder crack. "Shit!" I exclaimed and Simon was on his feet, crouching in front of me.

He touched my shoulder. "I am so, so sorry about that."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Because I did that. I must have shaken your shoulder too much when you passed out on me and I forgot I was strong enough to break your bones. Good thing Clary was there to scream at me. I was frantically waking you up, you know…" he explained.

I smirked. "You were worried?"

Simon blinked his eyes. His face looking perplexed. "Of course, I was. I thought you were dead."

At that, I laughed out loud. "Oh God, Simon. I'm not that easy to kill."

"Ugh!" He grumbled as he went back to sit on the swing.

With one last soothing squeeze on my shoulder, I said "So, care to continue the story?"

"I just admitted to you I'm a vampire, woman. Don't you have any care for your poor heart?"

Shaking my head I said, "No."

"Fine, where was I? Oh right, I became a vampire and then we were able to defeat Valentine who wanted revenge on the Shadowhunters. So all was well. But no, there was someone—he's a Shadowhunter—that was plotting an evil plan. And he turned out to be Clary's brother who was also believed to have been dead, along with their father because of a fire that burned their house down."

I gasped.

"Yeah, what a plot twist right? So, as what Jace said, there was a second battle. But we didn't defeat the man. Many lives were lost and he was just..gone. He had demon blood, you know? And when we thought he was dead, turns out he was not. He let Lilith—yes, she's a real demon. You're familiar with her right?"

"Yeah, the demon Lilith. I'm kind of into supernatural things. I have googled it."

"Jesus! No wonder you're not freaking out right now."

"Just get on with it," I demanded.

"Okay, no need to be testy."

"I'm testy?"

He ignored my protest and went on to continue the story. "So, he drank Lilith's demon blood and became her son, figuratively. But somehow, Clary—who is what we call a Creator—created a new rune that could abolish the demon from that man. And she did."

"What's a rune?"

"Marks, like tattoos, but powerful ones. You get a wound, draw a healing rune into your skin and it will heal. You want to be clairvoyant? Draw a clairvoyant rune into your body. But this only applies to Shadowhunters. Mundanes—humans—turns into Forsakens when they try to put them into their selves. They'd practically forget they are humans and turn into this mindless beasts."

"Runes," I repeated.

"They're glamoured, so you can't see them."

"What's a galmoured?"

"Glamour," he corrected. "I just added 'ed' to make it past tense—nevermind. Anyway, that's something that they do make something not visible. The only thing humans remain unaware of Shadowhunters is because whenever they roam around anywhere, they are glamoured. They are invisible. But Clary saw them back in that club because she has the Sight—some humans have that, too—and then of course, it turned out that she was a Shadwohunter too so it made sense."

I fell silent. "What happened to the man, the one who had been stripped off demon blood?" I asked curiously.

Simon looked at me. "He lived and couldn't remember what he did."

"Where is he now?"

"He's one of us. In fact," Simon paused, looking away. "He aided Jace the other night."

Shock went through me. "Sebastian?"

He nodded. "The very one."

"That explains your hostility." So that's why Sebastian always looks so humble and submissive. "Poor thing," I breathed.

Simon turned to me. "Poor thing?" he said. "POOR THING?! He killed many lives and you sympathize with him? I don't understand you."

"Well, you said he couldn't remember any of it."

"Yeah but he's still to be blamed. It's still him."

And that's when I was suddenly so sure of something. "Sebastian did something that affected you most, didn't he?"

Simon stood up and brushed the question off, as if he heard nothing. And I knew I hit the proverbial bull's eye. "Let's go home," he said. "You know what you have to know and that's about it." Without waiting for me, he started walking away.

"Simon!" I started running after him. "Simon, why are you mad?"

"I just told you the biggest revelations about Jace and Clary and Sebastian and— I might add, because I forgot— that Jordan is a werewolf, too and is one of Luke's pack; same as Maia and your brother—"

"What?"

"You heard that right. Add the fact that I just revealed to you—who's a complete stranger in my life—that I am a vampire when I had the hard time revealing that part of me to my own family, mind you, and you just act like it was nothing?!" He ranted while I struggled to keep up with his stride. "You don't know what we've been through and you go sympathize with Sebastian who basically killed everyone if not for Clary creating that rune?"

"Are you mad because I'm not freaking out about it?"

"Yes!"

I stopped walking. "No! That's not why you're mad and you're not fooling me, Simon. There's still something you are not telling me."

He stopped on his tracks and turned to me, letting out a weary sigh. "Flo, I…I'm not ready."

"Admit it. Jace was right. You will never be." That was the last thing I said to him before I walked away. It was the first time that I am the one who is leaving him behind and it felt strangely good to have the last word.

I am now convinced I've gone mental because I just found out that supernatural things are real and Simon's a vampire and all I could feel was anger because he still wouldn't open up to me. I am totally out of my freaking mind. Either that or I'm just being selfish because I'm so desperate to let Simon open up to me and let me into his cold, un-beating heart. I can't choose between the two.


	13. Chapter 12- Clary

**Clary**

It was Tuesday and I had a day off from my job at the bookstore so I decided to clean my apartment and rearrange everything; from the living room, to the kitchen, to my bedroom. I was busy thinking where I should put my lover's seat when the doorbell rang. I assumed it was Dan but when I opened it, I was surprised to find Clary instead.

"Clary, what are you doing here?" I asked. She looks so clean and polished compared to my lose shirt, sweatpants and oily face. I practically look like a peasant.

"Do you have, uh, time?" she asked.

"I don't have work for the whole day. Why?"

"Can I come in first?"

"Oh, right." I got out of the way and let her in. "Welcome to my humble abode."

"Dan moved in?"

"No, he wants to give me privacy. And he also wants to be left alone, says it was an animal instinct. And he doesn't want to harm me in case…you know, he transform unconsciously."

Clary gave me a small smile. "He wouldn't hurt you. I know because Luke won't let it happen."

"Yeah. About that. Do you think you could get me an appointment to the Brooklyn pack alpha?" She chuckled. "I just want to thank him for what he did to my brother." When Clary frowned, I added hastily. "No, not that. I meant him turning my brother into a werewolf and saved his life."

Clary nodded. "Sure. I could do that."

We both fell in an awkward silence. "Uh, please come sit on the couch. I'm sorry if everything's a mess," I said, leading her to the living room.

Looking around, she went over to one particular painting that hung on my white wall. "This is beautiful," she said, touching it. "Did you paint this yourself?"

I chuckled. "No. I'm not that talented, sadly. I'm a frustrated artist but I long gave up on my dream being an illustrator when I grew frustrated of my inability to draw hands perfectly," I told her. "Are you an artist?"

Clary smiled at me. "Yeah. I got it from my mother. But you know, I've always wanted to be cool, like you, like a singer; someone who's musically inclined."

"What a pair we are."

"It appears to be," she said. "I just love art and you're an artist, too and I bet you also write songs."

This time, I laughed embarrassingly. "Am I that easy to read?"

Clary crinkled her nose. She really is pretty, with those flaming red hair, soft face with a few scattered freckles that only added to her beauty. Compared to her, I'm Princess Fiona with black hair. "Not really," she said. "It's just a guess."

I smiled. "So, what brings you here?"

She suddenly turned a bit serious. "I assume Simon had told you everything?"

"Yes, but Simon's not a good storyteller."

"That's odd. He's the best storyteller ever, according to Isabelle, not me. Which was strange," she said.

At hearing her name, Simon's face when he mentioned her name flashed back to me. "Clary, who's Isabelle?"

She frowned. "He didn't tell you?"

I shook my head. "He mentioned her name once and that's it. I have a feeling she's something more."

Clary looked away for a moment, her eyes were like Simon's when he's in deep thought: looking faraway, forlorn, and a looks like the eyes of a person that had lived many lives. When she turned back, her face was sad. "Flo, Isabelle Lightwood was Alec Lightwood's brother. She was Jace's sister, too in a sense that the Lightwoods took Jace in when he was orphaned. And Isabelle…she was also Simon's girlfriend and the one Jace was referring to that story he told."

My eyebrows drew together. "You mean she was the girl who died?"

Clary nodded. I sagged against the back of the couch. She touched my hand gently. "Let me tell you everything, Flo. Let me make you understand."

"Why? What's the point?"

"Because since you came into our lives, everything changed. You can see, Flo. You can see through us. Especially Simon. It's the first time that he had been acting like this, like he's restless when you're not beside him. I know he's been difficult to you but it's his only defence. For the first time, he cares about someone like how he cared for Isabelle. And I want to end his stupidity of hiding everything from you. Everything that we discovered about you…"

"About me?"

"Yes, you might not be someone you thought you were."

"Wha—"

"Let me tell you the whole truth about us first; about me. Because it all started with me and Simon going to Pandemonium club. That's the night I saw three tattooed people killed someone. They were Isabelle, Jace and Alec. They were Shadowhunters. And when I screamed when I saw them, everybody thought I was crazy because they can't see them. Simon can't. And I thought I was crazy. Jace talked to me and asked me who I am. I asked him why I can't see him when no one else can. By that time, I didn't know that my mother was being attacked and when she called me and told me that I should not come home and tell Luke that Valentine has come for her, I lost my resolve. When I went back to our apartment, she was gone and the house was a mess. Jace saved me that time because a demon attacked me."

Clary paused, squeezing my hand. "We were taken to the Institute in New York. If you're a mundane, you'll only see it as an abandoned chapel. It's located at—"

"Wait," I interrupted. "Do you mean that huge, castle-like Cathedral in the middle of the busy New York City? That one I've been pointing to my parents and Dan when we visited the city once? The one that they don't believe that was there because all they could see was just a big abandoned gothic church," I said to myself. "Do you mean that one?"

Clary smiled. "Now I'm sure you have the Sight."

"What's that?"

"A mundane who can see through the glamour. Yes, that church was glamoured Flo, so that mundanes can't see what it really looks like."

"Oh my God. I have the Sight," I muttered.

"Allow me to continue my story," Clary said.

"Yes, yes of course."

"So, along with Simon, we were taken there. We discovered that my mom's a Shadowhunter. And then because Hodge, the head of the Institute, told me I have a block in my mind, not making me remember my being a Nephilim—half-angel, half-human, that's what we're called—we seek the help of a warlock called Magnus Bane. He's the High Warlock of Brooklyn. He had been the one who was constantly giving that Block inside my head, at the insistence of my mother who doesn't want me to do anything with my true nature. When we got there, Magnus told me everything. And then when we were about to leave, we found out that Simon had been abducted by vampires and then Jace and I went to save him. We were successful on that. And then a lot of encounters with the demons, and us discovering that Luke's an ex-Shadowhunter turned lycanthrope. And then discovering that Valentine is my father and then him telling us that Jace and I are actually siblings."

"What?"

"I _know_. But it turned out as a lie but we went through many things before we found out that he's not Jace Wayland, that he's actually Jonathan Christopher Herondale. And there was a part where Simon and I became a couple—"

"WHAT?"

"I-it didn't work out Flo, I promise you. He let me go. I was so in love with Jace. That's when he started dating Isabelle, the fiercest Shadowhunter I know, and…" Clary trailed off.

"And what, Clary?"

"And Maia."

I barked out a sarcastic laugh. "Wow. WOW!"

"But between the two, Simon really fell for Isabelle. And she was the same. Maia was still into Jordan. You see, he's the one who turned her."

"Oh my God." I rubbed my temples. "You guys…this is _so_ fucked up."

Clary pleaded. "Let me finish first, Flo. Please."

I inhaled deeply. "Okay. Okay."

"But you know now Maia and Jordan is not a thing anymore. Something came up. Maia found someone else and then Jordan found Amy and we're all good with that. So, I will make this short, we found what Valentine wanted from my mother and there was a huge battle with demons and we managed to defeat him. But it was for a short time. We met a Sebastian Verlac."

I turned to her.

Clary seemed to know what I was thinking. "Yes, the very one. He was one of Valentine's minions. And then the worst part of it was he turned out to be my biological brother."

"Holy Shi—"

"But I loathed him. I loathed him with my life. He killed Max, Isabelle and Alec's youngest sibling. Max, an innocent child who I have grown to love. We all grieved him. And then Sebastian was raising hell. And we had managed to kill him, you know. I didn't feel a great loss. I didn't love him. For me, he's not my brother. But when we thought he was dead, turns out that he was not. He drank Lilith's blood and became her son and he was so powerful. Fortunately, by that time I had discovered that I could Create a rune where it could strip off all his demon blood. And it was successful. We managed to kill Lilith inside him. But it was a huge, awful battle with many lives lost. And yes," Clary let out a staggered breath, "including Isabelle."

Clary paused, allowing me to take everything in. "Simon was…he was devastated. She was his life. She became his everything. He tried killing Sebastian but Jace stopped him. I stopped him, too. From then on, he distanced himself from us. He concealed himself to the world. Only returning on her funeral."

"I begged him to go see Sebastian. Jace and him had a brawl. But when Jace had instilled some sense into him, he spoke to Sebastian. Sebastian had told him what he told us. After he was stripped off his demon blood, he lost his memory. What he could only remember was that he was just an ordinary Shadowhunter boy with a tyrant father. The father turned out to be Valentine. When he turned twelve, his father had made him start drinking these liquids. He said it was for Sebastian to be stronger. Turns out it was demon blood. Eventually, he became consumed with pure evilness. He blamed himself for Max's death. He said he really didn't mean to. He meant to save Max that time because Isabelle passed out. But it was too late. He doesn't remember anything about the great battle. The Clave—they're like the government of mundanes—pardoned Sebastian and he was allowed to be a true Shadowhunter. Now he's just a poor boy who is going to live forever as being the evil demon angel who almost made the Shadowhunters extinct. And I don't think Simon has forgiven him. After Isabelle died, Simon died, too. Although he's joking about it constantly, bitterly, because he's technically dead. You know, vampire." Clary laughed a bit but stopped when I didn't share her humour. "It was the hardest for him. If Simon was still human, he would have sobbed, he would have been depressed. But he couldn't cry. I think that's why he hates himself. He blamed Sebastian with Isabelle's death but we all know that he blames himself, too. He hated that he didn't shed a tear for Isabelle. He hated himself that he wasn't able to protect her."

I stood up and went to the kitchen and poured myself a glass of water, drank it all and then poured another.

"I think wine works better," said Clary who followed me.

I looked at her. "It's a fucking lot to take in and I don't have a bloody wine." I blinked, realizing that I snapped at her. "I'm sorry."

"Simon made me promise never to tell you about Isabelle but I think it's time that he should move on, as everyone of us did. It wasn't easy but we're still living, for her memory. But Simon? He's dying every single day. Until you came along, that is. The first time I looked at you staring at my neck, I knew you have the Sight."

"Yeah, I saw a tattoo—"

"That's a rune. And it's supposed to be glamoured. Jace, Jordan and Seb noticed, too."

"About that, what does a person with the Sight do?"

"Usually we take you in to be part of the people of the Institute, at least that's what we've been told. I'm not really so sure."

"You're not so sure?" I asked.

Clary sighed. "Honestly, there's never been a person with the Sight for more than fifty years."

I stared at her with an open mouth. "You mean…I'm…"

"The Clave doesn't know about you yet. We didn't tell anyone, even Alec's parents who run the Institute now. We don't know what they'll do to you."

I took a seat on the kitchen chair. "I'm an ordinary person, who turned out to be anything but, who's caught up with extraordinary people and who's in love with a vampire."

I heard Clary chuckle under her breath. "What a time to be alive."

"Yeah. At least I'm not as crazy as I thought I was."

"No. Everything I told you is true and I hope you can help Simon. We trust you, Flo. I trust you. "

But after Clary left, I asked to myself, "But does he trust me?"


	14. Chapter 13- Cofrontation

**Confrontation**

It has been hours since Clary left and told me everything, about the Shadowhunters, her life, Simon's and Isabelle Lightwood; the fiercest Shadowhunter girl of her age. She was the one Jace was talking about in his story. She was the person he was talking about that Simon should get over, that's he's not the only one that had lost someone important; that they were all hurt, too. Especially Isabelle's older brother, Alec.

I sighed and closed my eyes, dropping my head on my hands. She's the one Simon doesn't want to talk to me about. Isabelle's _the _girl.

I rest my head on the kitchen table and stared at my phone again. It had been lying there for the past hour and I'm still thinking whether to call Simon or not because I am afraid that he's not just going to snap at me this time; he's going to be full blown angry and I don't know if I could handle it. But if I don't confront him right now, I'd spend the next days lying to him, hiding the truth that I know who Isabelle was.

Sitting up, I took my phone and dialled his number before I lost the courage to do so. It rang twice before he picked up. "Florence?" he said.

"Hey, Simon," I said. I was having a hard time since we haven't talked since I walked out of him at the park. But I have to talk right now and get it out. "Can you come over tonight here?"

"At your apartment?"

I nodded, but realizing that he can't see me, I said, "Yes."

"Okay. I'll be there in five."

"I'll wait."

"And uh, Flo?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

I resisted the urge to say that I'm sorry too because after tonight, I'm pretty sure my sorry would not be enough. "I know," I said and then he ended the call. Clary told me that Simon insisted that no one should ever tell me about Isabelle. But Clary did and now she made _me _promise to not tell Simon what I already know, but I couldn't lie to him. And I know that after this, they'd all hate me.

My door rang and I yelled come in. The door wasn't locked. "I'm at the kitchen."

When Simon appeared, he whistled. "You changed your apartment."

I shrugged. "I had to let some things off."

He nodded in understanding. "So, why do you want me here?"

I stood up from the chair and went to the sink. "You want some drinks? Oh—I'm sorry I keep forgetting."

"No, no. I'd like to have some water, if you please."

"Vampires drink water?" I asked, pouring him a glass.

"This one does," he said as I gave it to him and sat back down. I watched him drink, even though it was only a little. "Ah. Nothing really tastes better than water."

"But it's tasteless."

"My point exactly. So, I know you're up to something. So fire with it."

I started squirming, my heart was racing and sweats were breaking out behind my neck.

"Flo."

"I know. Ugh, okay here goes…I talked to Clary."

Simon went instantly rigid.

"I'm sorry," I said, fully knowing I had done something terrible.

"What did she tell you?"

"E—everything," my voice cracked. "She told me everything and then she told me about Isabelle."

At the mention of her name, Simon winced. He leaned back onto the seat and crossed his arms, his jaw was set. His eyes glued on the glass in front of him. "What made her tell you?"

"I-I can't answer that," I said.

Silence. Simon was still not looking at me. I waited for him to speak. But when I can't take it anymore, I spoke. "Simon, say something."

"What do you want me to say?" His voice was low and calm and it was scaring me.

"I know how it feels to lose someone, Simon." He pushed the chair back- making a screeching noise- and then he stood up, pacing. "I'm sorry that something as awful as that happened to you. But you're not the only one who—"

"Stop," he cut in. "You've said enough."

"Why do you always get mad everytime I bring something like this up? Everytime I try to reach out, you always brush me off, stepping far away from me."

"I told you my biggest fucking secret, that I'm a vampire," he said as he turned to finally look at me, but with his resolve gone. "What more do you want?"

"I want all of you," I said, unable to stop myself any longer. Somehow, somewhere, I figured that would come out.

He stopped pacing and looked at me. He wasn't surprised. God, he knows. He knows that I love him.

"You just think you want that, Flo, but you don't."

"You're wrong. I want you to open up to me, to trust me. Why do you hate talking about Isabelle with me? Am I really that repulsive to you? Do you think I don't respect Isabelle even though I don't know her?"

"Don't talk about losing someone in front of me when you don't understand a thing about that," he accused.

"Damn you! I lost my parents, Simon! They died right in front of me, didn't you know that?" I spat. "I saw them being shot right through their heads and I was only a few feet away from them. Don't lecture me about losing someone because I know how that feels."

"I don't know that so I'm sorry. But I'm not going to stand here to talk about her to you."

"Why? Enlighten me because I don't know what it is with Isabelle that whenever I speak her name, you flinch. But when it's Jace, or Jordan or Clary or even Sebastian, you don't. What does it have to do with me?"

"Because I feel guilty!" He yelled, his voice strained with anger. "Because I feel that I'm betraying her! Because I keep thinking about you more and less of her! And you have no idea how hard that is for me because I can't—" He stopped talking all of a sudden and looked away.

I sat there, staring at him in shock. Motionless. Not knowing how to respond. My heart tripled its beat. "Simon? Wh—"

"Don't. Please. Don't say anything. It'll just make everything worse." And with that, he left. I jumped a bit when he slammed the door shut. I sat there for the next hour, thinking about everything that happened in my life the moment I stepped inside Java Jones for the first time, the moment I first locked eyes with Simon, and the moment I realized he's going to change my life.

I sagged against the chair, my body numb but my mind was spinning. I wondered how I got to this moment of my life. Now that everything's sinking in, I have no idea how to deal with it. The brother I know my whole life had turned into this creature I thought were just found in books and movies. The new people in my life are half angels who kill Demons. And if Demons are real, then I presume that God is, too. Then there's Simon; a vampire. I am falling in love to a person who doesn't sleep, eat or age. And goddamn me, I can't find myself to stay away from him. Good God it sounds like that famous vampire novel turned into a successful movie franchise that I was so obsessed with. And then there's me. I have the Sight, although I still don't know what I'm supposed to do with that. The only normal thing in my life right now is Rae and Amy and I pray that they stay that way because I'll totally break and lose my mind if they turn out to be not.

Simon throwing that fit at me was the worst I saw him and I'm done. I don't want to see him constantly walking out of me. I'm done with feeling guilty for hurting him when all I want is to know his feelings, to reach out. He built a wall around him and I couldn't tear it down. And I'm tired of trying.


	15. Chapter 14- Dan's Confession

**Dan's Confession**

I wasn't supposed to go to Java Jones today because it's Monday but Rae and Amy begged me to come. It was Jordan's birthday and Amy was throwing a party for him after Java Jones closes. So I did and for my friend's sake, I tried to keep to myself that I want to be anywhere but. I've managed to spend my time without speaking to Simon. Of course, it would be impossible him had he not also spent his time avoiding me. We've been avoiding each other for almost a week now and Rae and Amy were constantly asking me what happened. I had to beg them to ignore it, which, thankfully they did. I had to actually go talk and apologize to Clary because it was clear that she and Simon are not okay. And now that the realness of Jordan and Maia as werewolves, and the things I learned about Jace and Seb, I felt a little awkward to talk to them.

And now I'm walking home with Dan who hadn't spoken a single word since we left Java Jones. I looked at him under his serious look. "Hey, what's wrong?" Dan smiled a little. It was more of a forced reaction when someone asked you a question and you don't want to answer it. I know my brother, especially when hides something from me. "Dan, you promised no secrets."

He arched his brow. "Why do you assume that I have a secret? I have revealed to you the biggest one."

"If you're not going to say what you're obviously hiding from me, I won't tell you what I just discovered about myself."

He grabbed my hand to a stop and turned me to him. "What do you mean?"

I grinned. I always knew that he couldn't stand it when I'm hiding something from him. He deserves to know. I've been keeping this since the day I knew and I figured it was time to tell him. But, "You first," I said.

Dan sighed. "Alright," he said, putting his hands into his pockets, assuming a serious face. "I'm with someone."

Now that was not was I was expecting. "Who is she?" I demanded.

"Er, I don't know if you should know."

"I'll find it out soon, Dan and you know it could get a lot worse."

"Fine." He paused and stared at me as my eyes narrowed to him. "It's Maia."

_Wow._ "Ha!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air in disbelief, shaking my head. "I don't know why I'm still surprised about that," I said, more to myself than to him. "The moon could drop on us now and I'd just stare at it. Jesus would reveal himself before us now and I'd just shake His hand. And now my brother is dating a werewolf girl whose ex is the person responsible for her transformation and who's the ex of—" I broke off. "Damn. Where am I right now? Because I'm certainly not living on the same earth that I was born into and it's fine. I'm totally okay with it."

I turned around after my rant and walked away. What was he thinking? Maia?! Why is everyone in love with her? How long had they've been dating? I thought she's with someone, Clary had said so.

I stopped on my tracks at that thought and turned back to him. "How long have you been dating?"

Dan hesitated before he answered. "A while."

"You're not the reason for Maia and Jordan's break-up, are you?" When he looked very unnervingly guilty, I lost it. "What the hell is wrong with you? How could you do that? And to think that all three of you are in the same pack?" This is not the first time I yelled at Dan but this is the first time I yelled at him not out of anger, but out of shame. And damn me to hell, out of jealousy.

He walked closer towards me. "Why are you so mad? Jordan's happy with Amy now."

"Yes, but that's not the point Dan."

"Then what is? This is the first time I feel something for someone in a long time and I don't know if it's because of being a werewolf but trust me, this time is different."

"That's it. That's the reason. I'm afraid for you. I don't want anyone to hurt you and for all I know, she could. She's going to be your priority now instead of me. Now you have her and you wouldn't need me anymore and then you'd forget me and—"

I wasn't able to finish what I was saying because Dan pulled me to him and hug me tight, as I started sobbing the angry and frustrated tears away. It's not just a jealous sister crying now; it's the person whose life had turned upside down; the person who longs for the normality of her life; a person who had just experienced heartbreak; a person who's breaking down for the first time.

I poured everything on my tears. I want to punch Simon in the face. I want to kick him. I want to open up his chest, take his heart and slam a hammer to it. I want to hurt him as much as he's hurting me. But I can't because _I can't_; because he's still special to me. He's my first love. I opened up to him and he pushed me away and now, he's my first heartbreak and I want my heart back; fresh and untouched. But it's too late now. He's carrying it with him everywhere he goes.

"Ssshh. It's alright," Dan murmured, soothing me. "Cry it all out. You'll feel better afterwards."

"I won't and you know it," I murmured against his damp shirt, still cooped up between his arms.

I felt him shake his head. "You're so stubborn."

I wiggled out from his arms and looked at him. I'm the little sister once again.

He grimaced when he saw my face. "You look awful when you cry."

I punched him slightly in the arm, because I'm not stupid and I don't want my bones to break.

He grinned devilishly as he eyed his arm. "Doesn't it kill you that you can't wrestle me anymore? You can't even punch me hard."

My lips pouted and he chuckled. He raised his hand and wiped the tears from my face. "How do I look now?" I asked.

"Still awful."

"I hate you."

"Nah, you don't."

I looked Dan in the eye. He's my knight in shining armour. He has been and always will be. He's my rock. I have depended on him since forever and he's still here. I love him so much I feel like crying again. I felt awful on how I reacted about Maia. "Dan?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry. On how I acted about Maia."

"It's alright. Just stop thinking I'll forget you because I have a new girl now. You are and always will be my first priority. She knows it. She knows I would put you above her."

I frowned. "She does?" I really have misjudged Maia so bad.

Dan nodded. "She may look all uncaring and sour but she's a good person."

"I get that now. But how did you become a couple? That time where she saw me with you, she looked surprised and mad."

Dan laughed. "We, uh, we argued before that. She didn't tell me she knows you so I got mad at her."

I frowned at him in disappointment. "You're awful."

He raised an eyebrow. "You're on her side now?"

"I think I'm kinda."

"Women," he bit out. "So going back, what did you mean about that thing you discovered about yourself?"

"Ah, about that." I sniffed, clearing my still cloggy nose and wiped my face with the arm of my jacket. "Apparently, I'm not normal, too. Just not as fancy as you."

Dan frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You're aware of the Shadowhunters, right?"

He nodded. "Clary, Jace, Seb, Luke… And I assume you know about… vampires, too?"

I know he meant to speak Simon's name but he didn't. "Yes, he told me himself. Brother mine, I can see through glamours. I have the Sight. You get extremely strong and turn into this ginormous dog and I get the ability to see demons in human form, and anything that's glamoured; anything the human eyes cannot."

"So…"

"Remember our trip to New York and I pointed at this beautiful Castle-like Cathedral and you and mom and dad thought I was joking because according to you, it was just an abandoned Church?"

Dan's eyes widened. "So you've seen the New York Institute after all!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah. But, I am not a Shadowhunter."

"No. Shadowhunters are born to a parent with a Shadowhunter blood."

I crinkled my nose. "Shame. I could have rocked those leather outfits and draw runes into my skin and be powerful." I didn't mean them of course. And Dan knew it because he just laughed at me and said, "You sarcastic pig."

He laid his arm on my shoulder as we continue our walk back to my apartment. "What happened between you and Simon, though?" he queried. I can tell his voice was careful, as if the mention of his name would break me. He's too late, though. Simon has already broken something inside me and I hope I could fix it myself.

"It's complicated, Dan. I assume you know his story. You know he lost his love, Isabelle and he couldn't let her go. He wants me, he said as much, but he hates it. And I'm not going to stick around with someone who doesn't want me in their life."

"I could beat him up for you, you know," he suggested.

"Hmm…Now that would be an interesting sight."

Dan laughed and turned serious. "You sure you're alright now that you've cried?"

I smiled at him "I feel better whenever you're around."

He smiled and muffled my hair. At least now, whatever happens, I have Dan. And even though my heart aches, for this moment, I could forget about all that and just be with my brother like the old times. Strangely enough, even with Rae and Amy around, Dan remains as the most normal thing in my life and I will hold on to this with both hands.


	16. Chapter 15- How To Deal

**How To Deal**

"As you all know," I said, adjusting the guitar sitting on my lap, "I love getting requests." The people made encouraging noises. "Yeah, well I have none now. Where are they? Give me some."

I smiled and said thanks to Greg once he had gathered all the requests. "Wow. These are many. I can't promise to sing all of these tonight but I promise I will on Friday." I put them all in a glass case, mixed it with my hand and picked one. "This is the first one for tonight and it's from…" I had to hide my surprise the moment I read who the requester is. "It's from Mister Jace." He raised his hand, smiling at me. "Now this is really a first."

"Figured it's time I'd let you sing something difficult," he said.

I grinned. Out of them all, it's probably Jace whom I don't really feel awkward and all—well, slightly I guess—but nothing something like a sarcastic retort or a witty remark couldn't fix. "You don't know what you just did, Mister Jace."

"Well then, let us hear you sing it. That's a favourite of mine, for your information, and if you screw that up I'd take your precious guitar away," he threatened. His thick British accent was making the girls sigh. Clary was just grinning with amusement.

"Deal." I agreed because he'll eat his words. His request is a particular favourite of mine, too and one that I love playing on my late keyboard. I returned my gaze towards everyone and said, "The song is called Without You by Usher and David Guetta but it's specifically written here that I should sing the Glee version. No problem about that Mister Jace." I stood up and placed my guitar on its stand and went to sit in front of the keyboard. "Here we go, Without You dedicated to Mister Jace," I said, positioning my fingers on the top of the keys. And suddenly, I saw Simon from the corner of my eye, walk in. I didn't turn to look and closed my eyes instead, playing the first keys.

_I can't win, I can't reign. _

_I will never win this game without you, without you. _

_I am lost, I am vain. _

_I will never be the same without you, without you._

I sang the song with all my heart, will all the respect I have for Jace and Clary's relationship. I'm pretty sure he dedicates the song to her and I am determined to give justice to it and deliver the message clearly. But as the song goes on, I started thinking of Simon. I am being betrayed by my own mind and I'm letting it. All throughout the song, my eyes were closed and when I opened them after singing the last words, the people were clapping their hands. I looked at Jace and found him clapping his hands. "Brilliant!" he shouted.

"Great performance today, Flo." Marcus gave me a congratulatory tap in the back and I smiled at him.

"Thanks," I said, putting my guitar back to its bag. I eyed Rae who was busy at the bar counter and I heard Marcus sigh. I hid my smile. When my guitar was perfectly settled in, I got up from sitting at the edge of the stage. "Well, I'm off. See you on Friday."

He nodded. "Go home safe."

"I'm going home with my brother, Marcus but thanks anyway." I waved at him and went to Rae. "So, where are Amy and Jordan?" I asked, putting my guitar on the stool.

She rolled her eyes and shrugged. "On a date, apparently."

I stared at Rae. She seemed put off. "Hey, you okay?"

Rae put down the cup she's cleaning and looked at Marcus before turning to me. "It's Marcus. He's…he said something."

"Did Marcus profess his undying love?"

Rae's eyes widened. "You knew?"

"Of course, I knew. He called me you know." I turned to see Marcus going back to his office. When he was gone, I leaned in a bit closer to Rae and spoke in a low voice. "He called me while he was on vacation and asked me what to buy you."

She gasped.

"But we should talk about that somewhere else," I added. "For now, I should go. Dan's waiting outside."

I was about to go when she called. "Wait, what is it with you and Simon? Why don't you two talk anymore?"

Sighing, I said, "Just know that it's better this way." And before she could ask anymore questions, I turned on my heels.

Once outside, I saw Dan threw a cigar on the trash bin. "You know I hate that," I said.

"That's why I'm here. Outside," he said.

"Let's go?" He nodded and we're off.

We were walking quietly when his cellphone rang. "Hello? Uh, yeah she's right here. Wh—no, that's…fine…okay…okay, I will." He put his phone back on his pocket and turned to me. "It was Sebastian."

"Yeah? What did he want?"

"Jeez, you don't need to sound so mad about it. He just wanted to ask if you're okay."

I frowned. "Why would he ask that?"

Dan cocked his head to the side. "He's not an insensitive person, Flo. He knows you're distancing yourself, to him and Jordan."

I have nothing to say to that. I want to deny it but I don't want to lie either.

"Jordan's been talking to me, asking me if he had done something to offend you."

I smiled, shaking my head.

"I get your reason, okay, but could you loosen up a bit?" Dan asked.

I sighed. "Fine. But I don't promise to treat them the same as before, automatically. I'm still adjusting. I know it's a late reaction but…"

"With Simon and all, you're having a hard time. That you can't be with them and not be with Simon."

I hate it when my brother could read my mind. "It's a stupid reason but it's there."

Dan didn't spoke for a few moments but I didn't care. I am now thinking of Simon and there's that tightness again in my heart.

"Flo?" Dan spoke.

"Hmm?" I responded, still looking at a tree trunk but not really looking at it.

"What if we go back to Manhattan?"

My eyes averted to him, surprised. It has a ring to it. It sounds promising. "But you can't leave your pack here, right? Would Luke allow you?"

I have met the man. One night he went to visit me in my apartment and we talked. I liked him instantly. It was hard not to. He's such a big guy with curly black hair that has a silver highlight on the right said. Luke said he was born with it when I pointed that out.

"He knows and we would still be a pack. Manhattan's not that far from here," Dan said.

The idea of getting out of here, of leaving everything and start over back to Manhattan—I have to be honest, I don't like it. Looking at my surroundings, I take it all in; the cars, closed shops, people passing by, streets illuminated by streetlights—it all looks already familiar to me. Despite what's happening, Brooklyn has grown into my heart. Plus Rae and Amy are here, I couldn't particularly leave them. But, as I turned back to Dan, I didn't say no immediately. "We shall see. Let's think about it first."

Dan smiled and nodded, no further questions asked. He understood. He always does. Sometimes he understands me more than I understand myself.

I jumped a bit as my own cellphone rang. When I saw who it was, I turned it off immediately and shoved it back my bag.

"Who was that?" Dan asked.

"No one important," I answered.

"Really?"

"Yep."

Dan sighed. "That is not how you deal with things, you know."

"Things like what?"

"Men, in general. Once they're calling you after a fight, it means they really, really want to talk to you."

He's referring to Simon, and he assumes we had a fight. I didn't tell him what happened between us but, he feels everything. "I'm sure he does," I commented.

Dan looked at me wistfully and tucked a hair behind my ear. "You know what? The problem is not that he doesn't care, it is that he already cares far too much that he can't back down now no matter how much he wants to."

I looked away from him. "Does he really?"

"He had seen death in front of him, Flo and the one who died was the most important person in his life. Imagine being in his shoes. I've seen the way he looks at you. He's not mad, he's longing."

"For what?" I asked.

Dan took my hand and squeezed it gently. "Complete and unconditional understanding."


	17. Chapter 16- The High Warlock of Brooklyn

**The High Warlock of Brooklyn**

"Flo," Amy said. "What happened?"

"Don't," I said. I know what she was asking me and I'm still not prepared to tell her the truth or to lie. So I'm just going to say nothing. She and Rae exchanged a look. "I saw that," I said. It's Sunday and we're having lunch at McDonalds. I'm eating my heart out while they barely touch their food, busy staring at me, figuring out what happened between me and Simon that ended up us not talking to each other anymore.

"You're never going to stop us from asking you, you know that," Rae said.

I looked at her. "Do you think I don't?" I bit out, taking a bite off my cheeseburger.

"But you still won't tell us anything," said Amy.

I set the food back down on the plate and stared at the two. They were both sitting in front of me. They had been interrogating me nonstop since the night they saw Simon and I avoid each other. "Why don't we talk about how you," I pointed my finger to Rae, "and Marcus are doing?"

Rae blushed.

Ha!

"What does she mean?" Amy asked her.

Rae blushed even more. "Marcus…sort of…have a, uhm, feelings for me."

"Whaaat?!" exclaimed Amy, making other people turn in our direction.

I chuckled.

"He asked me what's happening between me and Sebastian so I told him that we're dating. That's when he confessed and it was awful. He's my boss for God's sake. I don't want to be awkward around him."

"Holy Shit," Amy said, laughing in disbelief.

"And this pig right here knew from the start," Rae said, pointing her angry finger towards me.

"I swore that I won't stoop on his business even if he wanted my help because I respect you as my friend and I don't wanna be biased," I reasoned.

Amy spoke. "I have to agree with Flo on that, Rae."

Taking in what Dan had advised me, I loosened up a bit on their boyfriends. It's not their fault how they are. It's just all me. "And how does Sebastian take this?" I asked.

Rae sighed. "He's not taking it lightly."

"Well it's about time he got competition. I don't like your set-up Rae," I said. "If he likes you, then be like Jordan and Amy. Be official. I don't believe in taking everything slowly or any of that bullshit."

"I don't know," Rae said, sipping from her Coke. "Sebastian is sweet and everything that I could ever want but he's a bit distant. He doesn't talk much about himself. He's not as showy as Jordan."

_And I just know the reason to that and it has nothing to do with you_, I thought to myself. Poor Rae. She doesn't know anything. Neither does Amy. Ugh! I hate lying to these people. But I can't tell them what's happening, either.

Amy, waving her French Fries at Rae, grinned. "Yeah, Seb's sort of like Jace and Clary," she turned to me, "and Simon."

"God, are we going back there again?" I groaned.

Just then, someone stood beside our table. "Excuse me?"

All the three of us looked up to find a very tall, very Asian guy with light brown skin and a messy cut jet-black hair. He was wearing an American suit like how those male models do; sexy as hell.

Rae whistled. She couldn't help it. Amy jabbed her rib and said, "Y-yes?"

The guy looked at us one by one and settled his eyes on me. "Are you _the_ Florence?"

"I—yes I am," I said. "I'm sorry but who are you?"

He smiled and I looked into his eyes. It was black but then, in a split second, it changed into something like a cat's eyes, and then changed back to black again. I hid my gasp as I turned to Rae and Amy. They didn't appear to have seen it because they just kept staring at him.

"I'm Magnus," he said. "A pleasure to meet you, miss." Magnus…Magnus…I swear I heard that name before. "Clary recommended you to me," he added. "She said you're a great singer. I'm a music producer."

That's it! Magnus Bane! My eyes widened. "Uhm, ah… Can we talk elsewhere?" I suggested.

"Sure, if it's alright with your friends."

I looked at the two and they seemed to be entranced. "Guys, I have to go with him," I said. When they both nodded, I took my escape.

Once we're both outside, Magnus snapped his fingers. "What was that for?" I asked.

He grinned at me and I almost melted. God damn this man, he's sexy as hell. "I put a spell on them. Look," we both turned to look back at them. Amy and Rae are waving at us. "They didn't see what you saw and they really think I'm a music producer. I had to put them in a trance so that they won't ask too many questions. I have a feeling they wouldn't have allowed you to leave with me if I did not."

I chuckled. "They sure won't. Overprotective and all that."

He nodded. "I have a car, but no one's driving it. Is it okay with you?" He snapped his fingers and a black vintage car rode and stopped in front of us. He opened the back door and said, "You'll be safe, I promise."

I sighed. "You're Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Why wouldn't I be safe with you?" I said and then went inside the car.

I heard him smirk. "Good girl."

I am now inside a very large space that is surrounded with bottles and party tables and I cringed at the smell of it all. From the look of it, I assume there was a wild party that happened last night. Everything's everywhere and it's a total mess.

"Excuse the mess," Magnus said and again, he snapped his fingers then everything went tidy, as if nothing happened.

My mouth fell open.

I heard him chuckle. "I'm not really showing off, if that's what you're thinking."

"Well," I said, closing my mouth. "Nonetheless, I'm impressed."

"You should be," said another voice.

I turned around and found a guy with black hair that falls to the sides of his face and startling blue eyes. His arms were crossed to his chest and he looked intimidating. Nevertheless, I suddenly found myself surrounded with extremely good looking men.

"You didn't say you were coming," Magnus said to him.

"Why? So you could bring women here without me knowing?" The guy asked, disdainfully.

Magnus turned to me, the corner of his mouth raising. "Florence, let me introduce to you Alec Lightwood, my boyfriend."

Alec's cheeks flushed.

"Don't mind him. He's just the jealous type," Magnus added.

Alec sputtered. "I-I am not…"

I didn't hear the rest of what he said. His surname was ringing in my ears. Aside from the fact that I can't still believe that these two are a couple, for some reason, I am in the presence of Isabelle Lightwood's brother. And I suddenly feel like a nervous wreck.

"…shush Alec," Magnus said as he took my arm and led me to a door. "Let's come inside."

I nodded wordlessly and turned to Alec who's following us, looking closely at me like I'm about to steal his man.

We're now inside a room that looks like a gypsy's. Strange things that I don't know, and have no plan to ask, are resting at a mahogany cabinet; paintings—a lot of them, are standing on one side of the room; and—as he ordered me to sit on a couch—fluffy, strange smelling pillows sat beside me. "This place is cool," I said, despite myself.

Magnus smiled at me. "Thank you darling."

Alec glowered at me, leaning at the wall.

"Don't mind him," Magnus said as he sat right in front of me, waving his hand to Alec.

"Right," I exhaled. "So what am I exactly doing here?"

"You have the Sight, I gathered," Magnus said.

"Yes, who told you?" I asked.

"Alec is glamoured."

Oh. "Well, I…I—I don't know what to say, honestly," I admitted, because I really don't. How do you say sorry to someone because you can see them?

Alec sat right next to Magnus, looking at me now in a business-like manner, although still frowning. Is he this unapproachable all the time?

"You do have the Sight," he started, his voice uncharacteristically clear and calm. "And I asked my mother, the new head of the New York Institute, if she had encountered a mundane that has the Sight in her life. She said The Clave hasn't encountered someone like that for over fifty years or so."

I nodded. "Yes, Clary told me that."

"Jace was the one who told me about you but I have to know first-hand. That explains why I'm glamoured."

"Now that you all have finally proven that I have the Sight, what do you want to do about it?" I asked.

Alec's frown deepened. "That's the problem. We don't know."

Magnus spoke. "That's why I'm here." Alec turned to him in confusion. "Oh, don't be so surprised. You know I know someone who has the Sight."

If he know someone and the last account of it was over fifty years ago, that means… "Uhm, how old are you?" I asked anyway.

"Let's just say I've been here longer than you can imagine," he said.

Dear God, I gasped inwardly.

"Anyway, mundanes who possesses the Sight are usually taken in to the Institutes to serve as…well, a servant—"

"Hell no! I'm not going to live the rest of my life cleaning other people's mess." I objected.

Magnus raised a hand to shut me up. "Let me finish first. Yes, they are servants at first but they are given another choice. A person who has the Sight can be Ascended."

Alec beside him sat up straight. "You're not suggesting that she—"

"I am not," Magnus cut in. "But we have to let her see options. I know Maryse should be the one to tell her this but I know Jace and Clary are worried of Florence, and I know you are, too, so I am doing this as a favour to all of you stupid Nephilims, okay? So keep quiet."

When Alec shut his mouth, Magnus turned to me. "So, as I said, a person who has the Sight can be Ascended and I knew someone who did. She's a girl, too."

I frowned. "What does Ascend mean? Like, to be raised?"

"Not literally. It means you can be turned as a Shadowhunter."

My eyes widened. "I—"

"But it's vital for you to know that it's ninety percent dangerous. You could die," Magnus said.

"How does one Ascend?"

"Ah," Magnus said as he leaned back on the couch. "That information should come from Maryse. I'm not a Shadowhunter, I can't really explain it thoroughly. I just knew someone, that is all."

"Who was she?" Alec asked first before I did, the same question was already at the tip of my tongue. "Why didn't I know that?"

"Are we going to talk about that again?" Magnus said, groaning.

"Not now. But answer my other question first."

"Okay," Magnus looked at me. "This all happened in London, 19th century." Both Alec and I couldn't hide our shock but Magnus ignored it. "Her name was Sophie. She was an English servant who was thrown out of her employer's house because she was accused of seducing their son. Which was the opposite actually. Sophie's a beautiful girl and men had always wanted to take advantage of her. Charlotte, the head of the London Institute was out and about one night when she saw her. A part of Sophie's face was badly cut—and it was the son of her former employer who did it—and the cut was in a very bad condition when Charlotte found her. But that's not what rendered Charlotte surprised. She was in glamour and the moment she passed Sophie, the poor girl cringed from her, frightened eyes looking at Charlotte directly. After that, she took Sophie in as a maid at the Institute. Charlotte loved her. She was sad for Sophie but at the same time, she admired the girl's determination. Sophie was treated very well there; a part of the family."

Magnus' voice fell quiet and he paused to look at Alec. "She's your ancestor," he said to him. When Alec stared at him in confusion, he added, "She married a Shadowhunter eventually, Gideon Lightwood although you have your looks from one particular female ancestor who married Gideon's brother, Gabriel Lightwood."

"Sophie became a Shadowhunter?" I asked.

Magnus turned to me. "Yes, darling. With Gideon and Charlotte's insistence. But, it wasn't easy. She had to train how to be a Shadowhunter and it was not for the faint hearted. During the Ascension ritual, she drank an angel blood. Now this is the most dangerous part. You could die just by drinking it. Fortunately, Sophie didn't. I'm not really sure how it works, and how it doesn't. That is why," Magnus turned to Alec, "I really suggest you take her to your mother."

Alec opened his mouth but I cut in. "What if I don't want to be a Shadowhunter?" I asked.

Magnus turned to me with a quiet curiosity, the corner of his mouth turning up with amusement, while Alec just looked baffled. I surprised him, apparently. Maybe he thinks everyone wants to be like them. This girl does not, in a million years.

"Well, I'm not sure if you have a choice about that, Flo," Magnus said.

"You know far too much already just to be ignored," Alec said and then, after much thought, he blurted out "We should take you to my mother."

I sighed. Somehow, the idea of going back to Manhattan is a very sweet one right now.


	18. Chapter 17- The Choices

**The Choices**

It has been decided: I will meet Maryse tonight at Magnus' place. My brother had insisted that he would come with me even if I say no so I let him tag along.

When Magnus opened the door, his mouth quirked up at the sight of Dan. "Now I know where you got your looks, Flo."

"Ugh, stop it Magnus. He's my brother, not my dad," I said.

Dan frowned at him. "You thought I'm his father?"

"No," Magnus said. "I'm just teasing."

I chuckled. If there's one thing I learned about Magnus is that he loves to be playful despite his age. You wouldn't know he's literally ancient, like Egypt- before- Christ ancient. "Come on," I said to Dan.

We went inside and I was surprised to find all of them—Jace, Clary, Alec and even Simon—waiting at the living room. There was also a woman sitting next to Alec. She's _very _beautiful despite her obvious age and I would only assume that she is Maryse. Now I know where Alec got his sour look.

"You must be the girl who possesses the Sight?" She asked me directly, without even introducing herself first. Her voice was commanding.

"Maryse," Magnus said, "this is Florence and her brother Dan, a lycanthrope."

She raised her brow. "So you're the one Luke has been telling me about."

Dan shrugged. "I'm the only new one."

Maryse nodded and looked back at me. "What a pair you are," she said. "You have the Sight, your brother is a wolf, and I'm surprised you have mundane parents."

"You know our parents?" I asked.

"I am told that they are just ordinary mundanes. But I am curious about you. It's not often we get to meet someone with the Sight. In my whole life alone, you're the first," she pointed out. She exhaled and then got up, walking closer towards me as she added, "Magnus told me he had you briefed about…you—mundanes who possesses the ability to see through the Shadow World."

I squirmed under her gaze. I didn't know a proper woman like this who is just talking and barely does anything else could be so terrifying. "Well, he did but he didn't explain the thing about Ascension," I said, eyeing Simon who suddenly got up and stood near the window then pretended to look out from it, frowning.

"The Ascension, yes," Maryse walked towards a table and picked something up.

"Ah, careful with that," said Magnus. "That's a collectible."

"That's a bloody McDonalds toy," Jace bit out. Clary smacked him in his arms as Alec scolded him.

"All the more reason to be careful with it," Magnus said.

"Hush, you two," Maryse scolded. "Florence, let's discuss your choices," she said, her back still to me. "There are two."

"Are either of them what I want?" I asked, turning to her.

"That depends."

"On what?"

"On the options, of course; if you think they're favourable to you or not."

"Please, just tell me," I said.

Maryse exhaled and turned back around to me. "You could Ascend, that means you can become a Shadowhunter after you have gone through all the necessary process. You'll serve at the Institute first and train rigorously. You have to become physically strong and fast and quick as a Shadowhunter. You also have to be educated regarding the Shadow World; the history of the Nephilims, the angel Raziel, the fairies, the demons, the warlocks," she nodded to Magnus, "and vampires."

I looked at Simon. He's still not speaking, just leaning silently against the window frame.

"And if you don't want any of that," Maryse continued, "then you leave us no choice but to," she waved a hand in the air slightly, "leave you alone."

I let out a sigh of relief and looked at Dan. He appeared to be unconvinced. "How can you be sure that my sister won't get caught in the middle of everything?" he asked.

"Oh, she can't get away with that now," Maryse said. "She's aware of our world and she will be for the rest of her life."

"Let me just get this straight, The Clave won't know about her, that's what you're implying right?" Dan asked.

"If no one here tells them," Maryse answered. "_I_ won't, but that's only because my children told me not to. But it would not be in my power if ever they find out about her themselves."

"If they will, what would they do?" asked Dan.

If there's something I hate, that's when people talk about me as if I'm not there. "I'm still here, you know."

Maryse turned to me just then and regarded me with a look between pity and…remorse? "The Clave would of course discuss what to do with you. If you would want to become a servant of the Institute, they wouldn't do anything but accept you. But if you choose otherwise, they might choose to erase your memory of our world."

This earned Maryse a look of shock and disbelief from all of the people inside the room, except me. And after a moment of silence, Maryse was bombarded with outburst from my brother and Jace.

"What the hell?!" Dan yelled at the same time as Jace said, "that's absurd, Maryse, and you know it."

But Maryse only glared at my brother and ignored Jace completely. "Know your place, Downworlder."

"No, not where my sister is concerned! She can't have her memory erased just because some asshole politicians decided that it would be the best fucking thing to do!"

"Dan," I said, holding his arm. "Stop. They won't find out about me."

He turned to me. "How?" he asked.

"Remember what you told me? What you suggested the other night?" I asked.

He frowned. "You would…You're willing to go back to Manhattan with me?" He asked in a quiet tone.

Simon turned abruptly in our direction and I swallowed hard to keep my eyes focused on Dan. "That's the only solution I could think of. I seriously don't want to spend my life in servitude and I don't want to be a Shadowhunter either." I turned to Jace and Clary. Jace's face was hard but a bit glum. Clary was looking like she might cry. "Guys, don't get me wrong. That doesn't mean I don't want to be friends with you. You see, despite all of this, I've grown attached to you lot. But I don't want my memory erased. I want to remember you all and if The Clave, or whatever they are, will find out that some mundane with the Sight is constantly around you without even a single one of you caring to inform them, it'll just get you in trouble. And it would be because of me. I wouldn't want that to happen."

When I was done, the room was filled with an awful silence. Nobody dared to speak, not even Maryse. Dan just continued looking at me, ready to drag me out of this place if I will tell him so.

And then there's Simon.

I turned my face and looked at him in his eyes for the first time since we fought. He was looking away, his face unreadable. Simon is an expert of hiding his emotions, especially in front of me and I don't think that will change.

"I just have one question, though," I said, looking at Maryse who seemed to have been exchanging a mental conversation with Magnus. "Just in case The Clave would know, who would be the one to erase my memory?"

Maryse sighed before she answered my question. "I can't tell you that. I would want to limit your knowledge about us especially now that you're sure you want nothing to do with Shadowhunters. Your mind is crucial, Florence. What you know will backfire at you." She then turned to Dan. "Take care of her. Your presence alone in her life makes her more in danger."

And with that, Maryse left. After a long debate of Dan, Jace, Alec and Magnus—and Clary giving me a tight, comforting hug—Dan and I left. But before we completely leave the house, Magnus stopped me. "Can I talk to you alone?" he asked. "Stay here," I said to my brother. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Magnus lead me to a corner of his house, out of earshot from everybody. "As much as I don't want you to leave, I know that that's the best course to do."

I smiled tightly, not trusting myself to say anything.

"I have to be honest," he added, "you surprised me. You even surprised Maryse when you said you don't want to be a Shadowhunter." he said.

"Well," I said, shrugging. "I have a feeling that they think everyone wants to be like them which is absurd given the fact that almost no one in this world knows their kind."

Magnus chuckled under his breath. "I like that fire in you, Flo. Don't lose that. You remind me of Sophie."

I noticed that everytime Magnus says her name, there's some kind of longing to it. Even that Charlotte woman, when he was telling me about that story. His eyes were now yellow, like a cat's, and he looked more like a respected gay celebrity columnist or fashion designer than the guy I met for the first time who pretended to be a music producer. I especially love his sass, like he doesn't take everything seriously and how impatient he is with Jace. And even though I want to know him some more, as with all of them, I know I don't have that much choice.

"You're staring at me," he said and I blinked, looking down, embarrassed that I was caught. "I believe you're going to be okay," he sighed, giving me a slightly awkward, and brief, hug.

I smiled half-heartedly. "Thank you, Magnus," I said. But even then, even if this immortal warlock is reassuring me that I'm going to go down with this and get back up just fine, I'm not convinced I won't be unscathed.


	19. Chapter 18- There We Are Again

**There We Are Again**

Tired and emotionally exhausted— and extremely hungry, I'm now back in my apartment, sitting on my couch watching reruns of America's Next Top Model British Invasion, while pigging out on my Koko Krunch cereal. It's the only thing I saw in my fridge that is easy to make because I have no patience to cook, and I don't want to bother Dan to buy me food. He'd had enough for this night, too.

I was lost into the show when my phone rang. Not bothering to look who the caller is, I picked it up from the centre table and answered. "Hello," I said, putting the phone between my left ear and shoulder, too lazy to hold it with my hand.

"Flo."

I stopped the spoonful of cereal halfway through my mouth and put it back abruptly on the bowl when I recognized who the person on the other line is.

"Simon," I said and cleared my throat when it came out as a croak.

"Can I come over?" he asked.

How did he know I'm home? "Um, I'm not sure about that."

"Please?"

Damn, I'm a sucker for that word. "Uh, okay."

"I'm on my way there now."

"Okay."

I put my phone down and waited. It doesn't take him more than ten minutes to get here so I won't bother checking what I might look like right now. I don't want to give him the satisfaction that everything I do, it always has to do with him.

After a few more minutes, the doorbell rang and I got up to open it. "Hey," he said.

Simon standing outside my door in his brown coat is what I'm used to and not this black coat wearing guy that looked dead-er (or more like didn't sleep for three days straight) than he already is. But I resisted the urge to comment on it. "Hey," I said back.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure," I stepped out of his way, "whatever you want."

Simon proceeded to sit on the couch where I was sitting just a few seconds ago. He's perfectly comfortable around here because he had been my constant visitor, except for Dan of course, during my day off and nights after my set at Java Jones. He came in handy everytime I decide to arrange and re-arrange my living room, pushing the couch as if it was an empty box. Simon would also spend the entire night here and I like to think that he did it because he was looking out for me. But when I wake up, he's gone. It always happens like that everytime. I wanted to ask him why but I know he'll never tell me. He doesn't explain his actions to me. He doesn't see the need to.

I leaned my shoulder against the built-in display cabinet as I watch him sit uncomfortably. "Why are you here Simon?"

He looked up at me. "Can you please at least sit beside me?"

He's giving me those damn sad eyes again. I don't even know if they are really sad or they just normally look like it but I went and sat right next to him, anyway. There's no use in attempting to disagree over a small thing like that.

Simon stared at me. "Why are you not answering my calls?"

Oh now he sounds like a neglected jealous boyfriend? This is new. "I just don't have something to say to you, that's all."

He frowned. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you not talking to me anymore?" he asked.

"I am talking to you right now," I said.

"Only because I practically appeared on your doorstep and you have no choice but to not avoid me."

I fell silent.

"Why, Flo?" he asked again.

I still didn't speak and just sat there, not looking at him.

"I don't like it when you don't talk to me," he pointed out.

"Ugh!" I exclaimed as I stood up. "That's it. You have to leave now."

"No."

"Simon, please."

"I won't unless you promise to not avoid me again," he insisted.

"Are you fucking serious right now? This is why I'm not talking to you anymore. _This!_" I exclaimed. "Because everytime we speak to each other, it always ends like this. Either you're the one who will blow up or me, and I'm tired of fighting, Simon." I stalked out to the kitchen and poured myself a glass of water, not even caring if he will follow me or leave me for good.

"It doesn't have to be like this, you know," he said, appearing in my kitchen.

"Oh for the love of—" I broke off before I could finish swearing. "What do you want more, Simon?"

He shook his head. "I want you to talk to me like before."

"Why? For what reason?!" I demanded.

"I don't know!" he exclaimed and once again I found myself unable to speak, just staring right at his outburst.

"I don't know," he added in a calmer tone but still with his voice hard and stern. "I've always been a nerdy, happy-go-lucky bastard and the talkative one who respects silence but now I _hate _it that you're not talking to me. You're not even looking at me anymore like how you look at me before." He exhaled a weary breath. "I know what I'm doing to you," he said, gazing at me. "Believe me, I don't like it. I want to try to…I want to make you feel better. But I'm just…I'm just still so confused. And now that you have decided to leave and go back to Manhattan it's—" Simon broke off and when he spoke again, his voice was strained. "The point is, I don't want you to leave but at the same time, I also don't want you to stay."

My head throbbed. I touched my forehead and let out a bitter laugh. "Oh my God, Simon. That's so…that's so fucked up."

He sagged against the kitchen wall, not looking at me. "Flo I—"

"No," I cut in. "Don't be so hard on yourself. I'm the one who's doing this to you."

He stepped closer towards me and reached out. It suddenly occurred to me that this is the first time he's the one who wants to touch me. I let him push a hair behind my ear and touched my cheek and savoured the cold feel of his fingertips. My life depends on this right now and I needed this moment. For when I leave, I'll have this one to carry with me because I know this will never happen again.

"You know," he said, "I've seen birth and death. _ I _died and lived. I've saved other people's lives and I've been saved, too. And through it all, I was able to get through it because I have someone I love to go back to, to make my life as this cold monster as worth it as possible for Isabelle. Through all these months following her death, I knew I would never feel anything like that in my whole existence. That's why I am so confused right now because I feel _something_ for you, Flo, and I can't ignore it anymore. And I know I'm going to be an ass, a total, major selfish douchebag for telling you this but…" He looked down, and when he looked back, I knew it. From the look in his eyes, he was going to completely break my heart. "I—I can't accept that right now."

I gasped and the tears started flowing from eyes. Damn it.

"This is all me," he added. "It has nothing to do with you."

He motioned to dry the tears but I turned away. "You don't know what you want, I get it." I managed to say out and assumed a calmed voice. But the croak at the end gave me away. "I just hope you don't regret anything once you get it all figured out."

Simon sighed. "I doubt that."

"Simon, I don't want to be mad at you but I can't help it."

"You have every right to be," he said.

We fell silent for a few moments. None of us dared to speak. Simon let out a weary sigh, mumbled a goodbye then turned to leave. But when I thought he would finally walk out, he turned back and pulled me against him and gave me a quick, but somewhat desperate, kiss on my lips. When he let go, his hand was still cradling my face, while the other was balled into fist; showing his two different emotions.

My mind stopped thinking and I was rooted on my spot. My lips are stinging from the cold feel of his lips to mine. We stood there looking at each other in equal shock.

"I—I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry," he muttered and I watched him turn away from me and leave. I didn't have time to get offended about what he said because I'm still in shock.

With my trembling hand, I touched my lips and the only thing I could think of is, "Damn. Not bad for a first kiss."


	20. Chapter 19

**All the Ghouls Come Out To Play**

The starlit sky is beautiful and as calm as the beat of my heart. The wind blowing in my face as I swing through the chilly night air tickles my skin. I feel free and normal for the first time during the past days and I don't care if this is where the same spot I first saw a demon that tried to kill me…well, us. Tonight, I'll pretend that they don't exist. Tonight, I'll forget about the strange things that are happening to my life. I am free, careless and—

"Of course," said a voice.

—not alone. "Simon." I stopped swinging and turned to the dark haired man standing before me. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for you," he said.

"Why?"

His stance was stiff, like he wanted to be anywhere but here. "Luke—well, your brother told me to."

I frowned. "What is it this time?"

"Will you just go with me now and reserve those questions later? There are demons wandering around and they are hunting them now. It would not do us any good to be here," he said, answering my question anyway.

"Fine." I got up and we started walking. "Where are we going now?"

"To your apartment, of course. Where else?" He bit out impatiently.

"Alright! Jeez, no need to be so testy." Simon's acting like a crossed child. What is up with him?

He glanced to me. "You really are weird."

"You just found out?"

"I just told you that there are demons and you're here walking calmly with me."

I stopped and pretended to look surprised. I know he's right. I know I should be panicking right now, worrying over them; my brother, the wolves, and the Shadowhunters. I am, seriously, but there's something about Simon that brings out the worst in me. "Would you rather we run?" He opened his mouth to, for sure, make an annoyed retort but I interrupted him. "I preferably just want to transport myself back there like Goku in Dragon Balls if I can because obviously, I'm just a _chore_."

"Stop being so sarcastic, will you?" he retorted.

"I don't know about you Simon," I said, and resumed walking. He followed. "But I could walk there myself. You didn't have to bother looking all over for me and coming here had you the sense to call me first."

I heard him sigh. "Are we going to fight again?" he asked.

"No," I said, not bothering to turn around to face him. "Didn't I just say so _last two nights ago_ when you went to my apartment and we did _more _than talk that I don't want to fight anymore? That I'm tired with it?" I added emphasis because ever since he kissed me, he had not bothered talking to me, at all. And to think he was the one who practically begged that I talk to him because he doesn't like me _not _talking to him. Ugh!

Thankfully, Simon didn't say anything to make me angrier and just sighed, following me quietly back to my apartment.

After walking to my apartment, Simon trailing behind me quietly, finally we arrived. "Thank you for walking me back here safely," I said because I am not a complete rude.

He half shrugged. "No problem."

I nodded, expecting him to say that he should go so that I could finally close the door and sleep into the night. But he is not doing anything and just standing here, glancing and me and then would look away nervously and then would glance back. "Simon, if you wanna say something just spit it out."

"No," he said, shaking his head. "I have nothing to say."

My heart sank in disappointment. Giving him a tight smile, I said, "Okay then. Have a good night."

He nodded and I started to close the door but it stopped halfway and he walked in as he slammed it shut.

I frowned. "What are you—"

He put his finger on my mouth to shut me up. "Shut up," he said.

I forcefully removed it. "No! The last time you told me to shut up there was a demon—" I broke off and my eyes widened. "Oh my God, is there one now?"

And then something hit my door so hard. "Oh my God, Simon..." I let out, gripping his arm tight as he placed himself on the door, preventing the demon to completely destroy it.

"I know," he said and then he jumped a bit when another blow hit the door. "I won't be able to hold this off. Call your brother, or Clary."

"O-okay," I took my phone and frantically typed my brother's number. He's not answering. "Shit!" I dialled Clary's number.

"Florence! Thank God!" she exclaimed. "You're safe, right? Where are you? Simon hasn't—"

"CLARY! I AM IN MY APARTMENT AND SIMON'S HERE WITH ME AND WE ARE BEING ATTACKED BY SOMETHING AND SIMON CAN'T HOLD OFF ANYMORE PLEASE HELP!"

"OH DEAR GOD WE'RE ON OUR WAY!"

And then the call ended. I looked at Simon. "They're on their way. What should we do?!"

Simon looked around and pointed my wooden desk. "Can you pull that over here?"

I nodded. Hurriedly, I went to it and cleared the table off, the books, papers, notebooks and ballpens all fell to the floor and then pulled the heavy thing towards the door. When I was near Simon pulled it from me and placed it towards the door and then looked at me in surprise.

"You were able to pull that?" he asked in disbelief.

"Of course, why?"

"That was heavy."

I stared at him in confusion and was about to say something but I was interrupted by another blow coming from the door. "Simon, that thing's strong enough to destroy that door, right?"

We stared at each other. Still, I can't find any hint of panic or nervous in his voice when he said, "Yes, but I'm here."

"But you're not strong enough to kill it," I said and then flinched when we heard another blow.

Simon watched the door. "You're underestimating my powers, Flo." He turned back to me, this time all serious. "Promise me, this time, when I say run…you run."

"Are you seriously asking me to do that?" I asked in disbelief. "No, scratch that. Do you actually think I would listen to you?"

To my utter surprise, Simon smiled a real, albeit out of place smile and then said, "I didn't. I just thought I'd succeed this time."

"And you're actually laughing. Simon! We're about to be eaten alive by a freaking—" I didn't get to finish what I said because the door burst open and I found myself being hit hard by the table, throwing me off hard towards the kitchen wall.

"Fuuuuckkk!" I screamed at the pain at the same time I heard Simon yell my name.

I looked at him and started to panic. The demon is attacking him and he's pinned down on the floor and he can't get up. It's like at the park all over again.

I tried so hard to get up but my left leg hurts so much. "Simon!" I yelled and braced my arms on the floor so I can get up, to hell with my leg. But before I could, Jace and Sebastian appeared and they immediately attacked the demon that looks like a—I squeezed my eyes to clear my vision. What the fuck? Is that a giant squid?

"Simon!" It was Clary and she was about to go to Simon when she saw me. "Florence!" she exclaimed at ran towards me. "Are you—oh my God!" she exclaimed again, looking down at my leg. When I was about to look too, her hands were suddenly on my face, holding it firmly and steady at her gaze. "No. Just look at me," she said. "Don't look at it or you'll faint. I don't need you unconscious. You shouldn't be unconscious." I can hear the quiver in her voice and it made me so anxious and nervous about my leg. I tried to look at Simon but her hold of my head was firm. "Don't bother them. Don't look at them. Stay with me, okay?"

My breath became erratic as I nervously shake my head for a nod, ignoring the wail of the demon, the yell of Jace, Simon and Sebastian, some flashes of lights, and then another loud wail and then…nothing.

I turned to look the moment clary let go and I saw that the demon was gone. Simon caught my eyes and he stared at me wide-eyed before stumbling on his feet as he run towards me. "Flo," he said, touching my face. He and Clary exchanged a look and when Clary looked down on my leg, he followed her gaze and gasped. He turned to me with extreme worry in his sea-green eyes. "Flo, I am so sorry. I—"

I stopped him, putting my finger on his lips. "Sshhh. This isn't your fault. I'm just terribly clumsy." I was reassuring him that I would be okay even though I don't know what happened to my leg.

"We should get her to the Institute and have Magnus see her." It was Jace who spoke in his slightly worried, slightly calm voice, and was now crouching beside me along with Sebastian.

I looked at Sebastian. "Seb, call Jordan for me please and inform Rae and Amy that I fell down my desk while I was trying to fix my door that's why I have a leg injury—"

"For the love of—" Simon broke off. He can't swear. He can't speak the name of the Lord anymore. "Will you please forget about others for once and think of yourself?"

I chuckled. "I am now, because I think I will faint."

"No!" Clary insisted. "Stay with us until we reach the Institute." She turned to Sebastian. "Can you go to Magnus and tell him—"

She still wasn't finish talking when Sebastian stood up and nodded. "Of course. I'll hurry." He looked at me. "You're going to be fine, Flo. We promise you that." And then he was off.

"We should go," said Jace.

"Wait. What about my apartment?" I asked.

"Flo?" Simon asked.

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

And I did.


	21. Chapter 20- Decision

**Decision**

I feel a cold hand touched mine, awaking me back to my consciousness. The hood of my eyes is heavy but I forced it to open up so I can see Simon. I know it's him. I can smell his familiar scent: a distinct combination of vanilla and apple flavoured shampoo— very unusual for a vampire. I could already feel the smile creeping up my face.

When my eyes finally opened up, Clary was sitting beside me and smiled. "You're awake."

My heart sank. It wasn't Simon. Apparently I was only imagining him.

Clary must have seen the disappointment on my face for she said, "Simon's not here, Flo." But she wasn't in any way offended. In fact, she's smiling amusingly at me.

I sighed. "Am I really that obvious?"

Her smile grew into a chuckle. "Yes."

I groaned and then coughed, only realizing how dry my throat feels.

"You want some water?" she asked.

I nodded. "Please."

Clary stood up and went to a nearby wooden table that has a tray of water jar and glasses. And while she's busy, I took the chance to examine where I am. The room is long and looks old. The walls— i can only assume they're wood because they look like wood, but they're sturdy. I turned to my right and multiple white beds are lining beside and in front of me. This kind of place only exists in period movies.

Clary sat back beside me and I got up, grunting when I felt a stab of pain on my left leg.

"Here you go," Clary said, giving me the glass of water. The moment the water came down my throat, I let out a sigh of relief. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I feel like hell. My head's throbbing but not too painful that I can't take it. My left leg, even if it's covered with a white blanket thus making me unable to see it, feels like it has been ripped off. Other than those, I think I'd survive."

Clary laughed. "Jace was right, you could pass as her sister."

I turned to her. "What?"

"No, nevermind. I am convinced you're going to be fine." Clary watched me as I drink the rest of the water. "By the way," she said. "You're at the Institute, specifically at the Infirmary."

I wasn't surprised. "I figured."

"And, just so you may not wonder why, vampires and werewolves can't come here."

So that's why Simon or Dan is not here. "What happened to the demon last night? Are Rae and Amy okay?"

Clary touched my hand comfortingly. "Flo, you've been unconscious for two days."

"Two days?!" Dan must be flipping out right no. "Can I call Dan?"

"Phones don't work here," she said regretfully, but then smiled. "I called just an hour ago. He's currently fixing your apartment with Luke and Simon, and they're making explanations to your two old neighbours who were, thankfully, the only ones during the attack. And Dan's terribly worried but understands that you need to stay here to recover."

"And my friends?"

"Well, Sebastian and Jordan are taking care of them. But Seb told me they're mad because they can't come see you at the hospital—"

"Hospital?"

Clary hesitated. "We improvised a cover up story."

I nodded, letting out a breath of relief. "I can take them being mad, that's normal. But if something happens to them I swear to God…"

She squeezed my hand. "We won't let anything happen to them Flo, I promise you that."

I stared at her. She's so flawlessly, effortlessly beautiful and has a kind, compassionate heart under that fiery exterior. Jace is really lucky to have her.

I touched her hand above mine and smiled. "Thank you," I said. Yes, they can kill demons, they can protect us, but I am not stupid to notice that the demons' specific target is me and the only thing I could to keep them, all of them, safe is to stay away.

After the attack, I'm back at my apartment after spending almost a week at the Institute. Clary, Jace, Sebastian and yes Alec wanted me to stay longer but I know a look that my stay is overdue when I get one, and Maryse was giving me it. So I graciously thanked them and insisted that I have to come home. Now that I'm here, even though Clary said that Luke, Jordan and Simon fixed my apartment, I'm still surprised how nicely done it was. Everything was the same but I did notice that my desk was no longer there and what stood on its spot is a pristine, white painted and sleek office-styled desk, and my things are neatly placed on top of it: my books, notebooks and some pieces of papers and ballpens.

I turned to Dan who was sitting next to me right now. We were eating take outs because he doesn't want me to cook and he's too lazy to cook either. "Thank you, Dan," I said.

He looked at me, his brows drawing together in confusion. "For what?"

"Well," I exhaled, "for taking care of me, generally, and of course, for the new desk."

Dan eyed the desk and shook his head. "No, I didn't buy you that."

"Then wh—" I broke off. There's only one obvious person who would. "Simon."

My brother nodded. "Yep. He said he should replace that thing— I assume he's referring to your old and heavy wood desk which I still can't imagine how you got and almost managed to kill you— for personal reasons that I agree wholeheartedly."

"Where is he?" I asked Dan but my phone suddenly rang. "Hello?" I asked as I picked it up.

"Are you at your apartment now? Are you out of the hospital? Can we come visit you?" It was Amy. I'm sure she's with Rae. I expected for either of them to yell at me but no, their voices sounded utterly concerned and nervous.

I swallowed back the lump forming in my throat. "Y-yes, I'm here," I said.

"We're going to come there, now," she said and then hung up before I could even say okay.

I heard Dan sigh. "I wish I have friends like that."

Frowning at him, I said "It's your fault why you have no one left except me, you know."

He rolled his eyes at me. "Please, don't start."

"You stole all their girlfriends! Who would want a friend like that?"

He threw a throw pillow at me. "Enough," he said, chuckling.

I laughed. "But now you have Maia."

Dan looked wistful suddenly, like just by hearing her name comforts him. "Yes, and this time it's different."

"When is she coming over so that you can introduce her to me formally?" Not that it's necessary, I just love to make my brother nervous.

"One of these days, Flo. For now, you're my main concern." He then leaned in and gave me a quick kiss on my forehead.

When Rae and Amy arrived, I prepared myself for a lot of questions to be thrown at me. But when they arrived, all they did was hug me. And that was it; I cried. They're the only ones who can manage to get out the crybaby in me without even saying anything.

"Ssshhh, it's alright," Amy reassured me.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked through my tears. "You don't even know what really happened."

Rae continued touching my back, comforting me. "You're right, we don't and you have no idea how much we want to know," she said. "But we have a feeling you won't tell us. And we think it has to do with Simon and…his friends."

I turned to Rae abruptly. Does she know? Do they know? Looking at Amy now and back at Rae, maybe they suspect something. Oh God, this is so hard. "I want to tell you guys, believe me. But it's not _my _secret to tell."

"Then why are you always the one who gets hurt?" asked Amy. She sounded angry; not to me, but to what's happening to me.

I shook my head. I have to tell them what I'm going to do. After clearing my throat and wiping the tears off my face, I looked them in the eye and said, "I'm going back to Manhattan with Dan."

"What?!" This came from the two of them.

"I _have _to. I have no choice," I reasoned.

"Does this have to do with what's going on with you?" Amy asked.

I nodded. "Don't worry. Manhattan's not so far. I can come visit you guys," I said, convincing them. They didn't look even close to being convinced.. "We've managed a long distance friendship for years, so don't tell me this isn't gonna work."

Rae sighed. "I have a feeling you've decided."

"Yeah," Amy seconded. "Just promise us that nothing worse than this will happen to you, okay? Take care of yourself."

"And know that you can call us," Rae said. "Just one call and we're there."

I chuckled quietly. "Really?"

"Yes!" they answered unanimously.

I pulled them both together to a hug. "You guys are the best."


	22. Chapter 21- Is This Goodbye?

**Is This Goodbye?**

After only almost two days of not being able to go out because Dan won't let me, I decided to start reading the books that I haven't got the chance to read since I bought them and now I'm almost finished with the first one.

Dan was out and I'm alone with my left leg still in a cast because my knee bone was dislocated from the impact of my being thrown to a wall, my knee was hit by the heavy wooden desk. Imagine that. Now wonder it was so painful. It would have been worse had there was no person such as Magnus Bane who can do magic—err, spells. My knee's healing faster than how it normally should.

Yesterday, Rae and Amy and I had a talk. I told them about my plan of going back to Manhattan with Dan. Last night, I told Dan my decision. He was both sorry and thrilled; I told him to choose the latter. Luke told me through a phone call that they still can't figure out what the demons wants with me but they're convinced that it's not me they're after, it's Simon. I asked why. Luke said it might have to do with him killing their master during the last war.

The war…yes, the one that killed Isabelle.

Luke said he's completely convinced it doesn't have to do with me. Simon is, too. They just need to look for more evidences. That means I still need to leave.

I got up slowly as my doorbell rang. "Who is it?" I yelled, just to make sure it's not another demon. Not that it would yell back that it's a demon, that's pathetic. Why did I even think about that in the first place?

"It's Simon," he answered.

Oh, so not a demon, but the devil himself. The moment I reached the door, I opened it and sure enough, Simon was there. "Hi," I greeted. "Come in."

I stepped—or rather, limped away as he entered my apartment. He looked down at my legs. "Does it still hurt?" he asked.

"Of course it still does, I'm only human."

Simon chuckled under his breath. "Sorry. Here," he extended his arm, "lean on me. Or I could carry you to the couch. Just ask."

I rolled my eyes at him. "How very gentlemanly of you but no thanks. I can limp," I said and started doing it.

I heard him groan behind me and before I knew it, I was in his arms. He effortlessly carried me and gently put me down the couch before sitting close next to me. "Saves you the time," he said.

I frowned at him. "Who are you? Where's the grumpy Simon I know?"

"He is still right here and is going to talk to you about it," he answered.

Oh. "Well then, start talking."

He let out a breath. "Okay, for a start, we're lucky there were only two of your neighbours who had been around during the attack. And they're the old—"

"Mr. and Mrs. Doyle," I finished for him. "Are they okay?" Dan told me this one already but I want to be sure.

Simon nodded. "Magnus did some tricks to them. Sort of made them forget about what they saw and heard."

Thank God, I thought. I wasn't particularly excited to have to explain to my neighbours about the mess. So yay for Magnus Bane, my life saver.

"And Luke probably told you about the reason why demons are attacking you," he said.

"Yes," I answered.

"And I want you to know that I believe it, besides the obvious fact that everytime a demon attacks, we're together. And we can't find anything that they want with you. At first, Dan said it was about you. The demons started appearing since you arrived here in Brooklyn but we think it's just a coincidence."

"Do _you _think it's just a coincidence?"

"Yes."

"Well, that's a great relief."

Simon sighed. "You have _no_ idea."

I stared at him. "What was that about?"

To my great and utter surprise, Simon took my hand and held it tight. "I take all the blame of what happened to you. _All _of it, even the ones you don't think was because of me."

I straightened up, growing concerned. "Simon, what are you talking about?" His sea-green eyes looked sad. If I don't know for a fact that vampires can't cry, I would think he's going to cry right now. "Simon…"

He swallowed nervously. "I can't hide it anymore, Flo."

"What?" I asked.

"What I feel for you. I…I'm in love with you."

I stared at him wide eyed, mouth hanging open, speechless and motionless. There are no words, _no words_, for this moment.

"I know you feel the same way and believe me, it makes me happy. I am so happy that I could jump up and down in front of you right now and I won't get tired."

My mouth twitched.

"Don't laugh at me," he said.

"I—I am not—"

"Ssshhh…" he put his finger on my mouth and leaned in close. My heart tripled its speed. He's going to kiss me, I am absolutely sure of it. When he closed his eyes, I closed mine too and then not long after, I felt the cold feel of his lips against mine. He kissed gently, carefully, like I was a fragile china doll that he'd accidentally break if he'd lose himself. I would prefer if he would lose himself.

His hand touched my face as he slowly let go. "Your lips are so hot." The word hot came out as a croak and I chuckled.

"That's because I'm human," I said, "and how you look at me right now makes me warm."

Simon grinned and kissed me again, more urgently this time. "You're right," he said in between kisses. "You really are warm."

I felt my cheeks grew hotter and he probably felt it, too because he chuckled. When we stopped, I was panting. "Can we—uh, can we—"

"Flo?" he asked, interrupting me.

"Yes?"

"You're still injured."

I laughed nervously, my face flushed. "Well, what a shame."

Simon laughed out loud—a laugh I had never heard from him and it sent shivers on my already trembling body. "You're shameless," he said.

I shrugged. "It's your fault. You made me wait for too long."

He was still touching my face with his fingers and I love the feeling so much. "Because you're getting more and more obvious I can't stand and let you make a spectacle of yourself," he teased.

"I regret none of it," I said, kissing his nose. "So, Simon?"

"Hmmm?" he said, still touching me.

I love the way he looks at me right now, like he's seeing me for the first time. Is this really happening? I'm not dreaming, am I? But if I am then I don't ever want to wake up. "What made you…you know, what made you decide that you…"

"You're asking if what made me decide to tell you."

"Yes." I need to know and I hoped to God it's not because I nearly died.

He thought about it for a moment and then said, "It's Sebastian."

"Sebastian? What did he do?"

Simon looked at me in the eyes. "I forgave him."

I stared at him not knowing what to choose between the hundred words spinning in my mind right now, all of them I wanted to say.

"And I also forgave myself," he added.

"Oh, Simon," I pulled him to me, wrapped my arms around him as tight as I can.

"You're not angry?" he asked.

"Why would I be? That's so brave of you. That is so—"

He didn't let me finish because he pulled away from our embrace and looked at me. "I'm still not finished. I have one more reason."

"What is that?"

"That moment I heard you scream in pain, I swear to God that took ten years off my life. And I'm not even speaking metaphorically. Seeing you screaming in pain, calling my name as you stubbornly tried to get up and help me—I have no words for what I felt that time. That's when I promised myself. After that, after I had killed that demon with my bare hands, I'm going to tell you."

"So, if I didn't nearly die you wouldn't tell me?"

"No. I knew you would live. You're strong. Nobody dies because of a broken bone in their leg, Flo."

I smacked him gently.

"You told me yourself you're hard to get rid of," he said, chuckling. "And I believe you. I love you, Flo. It's no use pretending that I don't."

My heart swelled. I touched his face and he closed his eyes, feeling it, putting his own hands to mine. "I love you, too, you stupid bloodsucker," I said.

He chuckled and opened his eyes. We stared at each other, green eyes to black, reading each other's thoughts, looking into each other's soul.

And then Simon frowned. I felt something drop inside me. "What is it?" I asked, growing alarmed.

He sighed. "I am…Flo, you need to know that I'm—" he broke off, seeming not to know how to say what he wants to say.

"Simon, are you going to make excuses again how you're not for me?"

"No. But you should know that what we have…it's destructive. You're going to grow old, I'm not. It's doomed already."

I smiled at him. Honestly, I don't see that as a problem. "I'd rather have a destructive love than not have love at all, Simon. And I don't care if you're forever sixteen or seventeen and I'm a hundred, as long as you don't too. I don't care if we don't end up together as long as we thought we would but I want us to be together for atleast twenty or thirty years or as long as you want me. I swear I would try to look like this as long as I can." Simon smiled slightly. "As long as you want me, Simon, that is all."

His frown deepened. "But you have to understand that you should still leave."

My hands fell from his face as I looked away. There you go. I was right; he's still going to let me go.

"Please, I need to keep you safe," he begged, sensing the sadness that had washed over me. "I can't…" He didn't finish what he was about to say and I looked back at him. Simon was clearly crying, although there were no tears falling from his eyes. It's the choking feeling, it's the struggle of words and when I spoke his name, it's the desperation in his eyes.

"You're crying. Why are you crying?" I asked.

"No, I'm not." He disagreed. I smacked him again. "Fine alright, I_ feel_ like I am but I don't know and I don't understand either. But here me this… you should know that I can't lose someone again. I can't lose you, okay? I don't want to go through that again. I barely made it through Isabelle and I don't think I could make it when you—"

"Simon," I stopped him. I get it. I get it now. He's doing it for me. "I'm not going to die. I will leave, okay? Whatever you want, I will do it. At least now I know that you love me, too, and it's enough."

"I promise you," he said, "one day I'll come back to you. I just have to fix what I started. These demons are after me and I know exactly who their master is. It's the one who killed Isabelle."

I gasped. "So, they wanted revenge?"

He nodded. "That's the only motive I can think of. And I need to keep you safe, away from here."

I nodded, understanding it now more than ever. I'd willingly leave and go back to Manhattan if it's what he wants. It would hurt. I would not know when he's going to come to me. It's possible that he might never. I saw the uncertainty in his eyes when he said he'd come for me. It was subtle but it was there. But there's no uncertainty in him when he said he loves me and I believe it with all my heart. It's just sad that it's already coming to an end before it has even begun.

"Is this goodbye, then?" I asked, trying to hold back the tears that are forming in my eyes.

Simon shook his head and said, "I hope it's not."


	23. Chapter 22- The Last Song

**The Last Song**

"Most of you might be intrigued as to how I got the cast on my left leg. I won't give you the horrid details but let's just say that I am a terribly clumsy person and prone to death. But don't worry, I can still walk. I'm rocking these." I paused as the small crowd of Java Jones laughed. "But I'm going to be serious this time. This is my last night here at Java Jones." The people made a collective disagreeing noise. "Yes, I know. Too bad right? But I need to go back to Manhattan to, you know recover." I lifted my left leg. "And other personal reasons but let's not be sad about that because my manager Marcus has allowed me to occupy the whole stage for the whole night. Let's clap our hands to him." I waved my hand over Marcus who was standing beside the bar counter as he smiled and raised an acknowledging hand. "So for tonight let me start it off with a duet of me and mister Jordan Kyle. Let's give him a hand."

The crowd applauded as Jordan ascended to the stage and sat next to me, picking up my guitar. "Good evening, Java Joners," he said and the women hollered.

Yeah, Java Jones has somewhat became a small bar, just as Rae wanted it. It's not a cozy little café anymore. There are even people standing at the sides, carrying their drinks.

Jordan turned to me. "What should we sing, Flo?"

I shrugged. "I don't know Jordan. You decide."

"Okay. Since you're good with the piano and I'm good with the guitar why don't we sing All About Us? You're okay with it?"

I smiled. "Yeah, sure."

"But before we start, I'd like to dedicate this song to the most important girl of my life," Jordan said looking towards Amy. I grinned and looked at her, too. She was sitting near the bar with Rae. She was smiling so wide, unable to contain her happiness. "My Amy, this one's for you. I love you lots," he finished and then nodded before picking up the first chords of the song.

It was a beautiful duet. We didn't rehearse. Before my set—even before theirs—I asked Jordan if he would do duets with me since it's my last night here at Java Jones, and I want it to be special. He was all for it. I told him it has to be impromptu. He was a bit hesitant about it at first but agreed, nonetheless. This night—it's nothing but bittersweet. And as I sing the first lines of the song, I looked at Simon. He was standing beside Amy, watching me with those sea-green eyes of his that I can't get enough of. He was smiling faintly and I smiled back. He knew my plans for this evening, except the last one: about the last song. It's a song he knows I don't like singing, but for this night—for him—I will.

When we finished the first duet, everyone was clapping.

"Yeah!" Jordan exclaimed and then turned to me. "Didn't know we would be so great together, eh Flo?"

Laughing, I nodded and said, "Just shut up and let's proceed to the next song." The next song was a duet of Daylight by Maroon 5. For the third song, we accepted a request. I gave Jordan the liberty to choose among the crowd who will get to request a song but it turned out to be a bad decision because he called Simon.

Simon straightened up, caught off guard and looked at me. I thought he would say no and I was prepared to tell Jordan to pick someone else but Simon surprised him when he spoke. "Stay," he said and the place fell quiet. _I_ fell quiet. The word…that word is very crucial for me this time. "I request the song Stay by Rihanna and Mikki Ekko," Simon added. I saw Clary, Jace and Sebastian looked at him in amused disbelief. Jace particularly was grinning.

"Well," Jordan said and turned to me. "I didn't know mister Simon Lewis here listens to that song."

Simon smiled a bit. "I do. It's Flo's favourite."

Yes, you asshole that's supposed to be my planned last song and you're not supposed to know that, I thought to myself.

"Oh, so Flo are you okay with that?" Jordan asked.

I returned my eyes to him and nodded slightly. "Sure. Whatever the listener wants." Inhaling deeply, I placed my fingers on top of the piano keys and played the first keys. I know this song by heart but I don't sing it. I hate this song so much and I don't know why Simon loves it. It goes back to the time when I heard him hum this song while he was preparing food at my apartment one night. I was surprised and shocked and I told him to stop singing. He asked me why and I told him that I hate it. He was skeptical and said "But I bet you can play it." I kept silent because he was right. He's right about many things about me. I don't know how but he says that he's good at observing people. And now, as I sing the first lines, I closed my eyes because I had no choice. He wanted to hear me sing the song? Then he'll get it. When I was in the chorus, I realized that the lyrics made sense. It all made sense. The song was for the both of us.

_Not really sure how I feel about it, something in the way you move_

_ Makes me feel like I can't live without you and it takes me all the way_

_ I want you to stay._

The moment the song finished, Jordan and I stared at each other. He's smiling at me sadly and I did the same. Apparently, he understands. I looked at Simon's direction and he was staring at me and mouthed thank you. I shrugged.

"Alright," Jordan spoke returning my attention back to the crowd. "Did you all like that?" he asked them. "Yes, of course right? What a beautiful poignant song, thanks to Simon over there." Jordan then turned to me. "Now, shall we proceed to the next song, Flo?"

I smiled. "Absolutely." Then Jordan and I proceeded to the next song and then sang a few more.

When my set was almost done, I still have one last song. Now that I have sung Stay, I don't know what to sing anymore. I contemplated on just singing anything without relevance but I know I would regret it. So as I chat with the crowd, my mind was skimming for particular songs. And then this one just popped out, like a neon sign.

"So, who among you all beautiful people here have experienced or experiencing love? First love, long distance love—all kinds of love." I smiled when some raised their hands shamelessly and grinning while some were shy and reluctant, but raised their hand s nonetheless. I looked over to my friends and saw Amy, Rae, Clary, Jace—with his endless sarcastic smirk, Jordan—with his proud wide smile, and Sebastian—with his other arm wrapped around Rae's waist. They all look so goddamn happy. And they my gaze went to Simon; he was smiling at me as he slowly raised his hand.

I grinned. "Yeah," and turned my gaze to the crowd. "I'm happy for everyone of you. Everyone deserves to love and be loved. But I'm not here to define it. I'm here to sing it. So this song is dedicated to all people in love. This is my last song and personally dedicated to someone special, for me." I strum my guitar as I hit the first chords, smiling to myself. As the first lines approach, I closed my eyes. I sang the first lines as though I was directly saying it to him. This is the only way I know to make him feel what I really feel, subtly. And then the song went to chorus, I felt it all. The impending heartbreak. The inevitable truth. The sadness that will fill me once I leave. A love that didn't got the chance to grow into something deeper.

The rest of the song went as slowly as it possibly could, as if time has been suspended, and from time to time I open my eyes and look at Simon to see if he's watching me, and everytime I do, he is. I had to hide the sad smile from my face because I don't want him to know that I'm forcing myself to accept the fact that I may not see him again. I know he loves me. I believe him. But I know he belongs here with Clary, Jace—everyone who knows him more than I do, more than I possibly could and…I'm just not good enough for him. I'm never going to be Isabelle.

And then the song is nearing the end, the last line I could ever sing in this place.

_We almost knew what love was, but almost is never enough._

I will miss this. I will miss everyone.

I opened my eyes and I'm automatically looking at Simon.

I will miss him.


	24. Chapter 23- Going Back

**Going Back**

"It's never going to be the same here without you," Marcus said as I formally gave him my resignation letter. He was reluctant to let me go, said he'll never get more customers now because I'm not going to be there.

"I'm sure there are other great singers out here in Brooklyn, Marcus," I said.

"Yeah, but not as good as you. I hope you'll be happy going back in your hometown, Flo."

I smiled, tightly.

"I still don't get your reason though and this?" He picked the letter up. "I'm not going to read this."

"But I worked hard for that," I said, giving him a pretence horrified face.

Marcus laughed. "Yeah, whatever. You know you're welcome to come back anytime you want." He then stood up from his chair and opened his arms. "Come here and give me a hug."

I went and embraced him. "Thanks, Marcus."

"You're welcome."

Rae and Amy both didn't went to work, they're probably in my apartment right now helping Dan on packing up the rest of the things I wasn't able to do last night, so it wasn't a surprise that Rae's not here at Java Jones. What I saw was not what I was expecting the moment I got out from Marcus' office.

"Simon," I whispered.

He smiled and extended his hand. "Come with me," he said.

I took his hand and we both left Java Jones.

We're now at the children park's swing, sitting side by side, like the old times. Jeez, I speak like our memories are already part of the past. I think it's better this way; to start thinking that Simon's not going to be in my future anymore; that as much as he want, he'll never going to be satisfied with me.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

I turned to him, smiling faintly. "You," I admitted. He flushed, in a strange vampire way that I can't describe. I chuckled. "You look adorable when you blush."

"I don't blush," he said. "Vampires don't blush."

"Oh yeah? Then what did you just do?"

"I was just caught off guard by what you said."

I looked away. "Alright, whatever you say Simon. Whatever you say."

We both fell silent, looking out to the grassy park that is surprisingly empty of people.

"I am honest when I said I love you," Simon spoke, turning my attention back to him. "You know that, don't you?"

"Of course, I do. Like I said, I believe you," I said.

"So, what are you thinking about right now, besides leaving?" he asked.

I pondered the question for a moment, not really wanting him to know what I think right now. So, I lied. "Besides leaving? I feel a bit of nervous excitement and anxiousness to be going back to Manhattan and live with Dan again, like how we used to." Alright it wasn't entirely false, but I do feel something like that a little bit.

"Your life will go back to normal," Simon said, his voice quiet and breathy. "You won't have to deal with Demons, annoying Shadowhunters, complicated vampires." He grinned at me.

I grinned back. "You forget Dan."

"Oh yes, him. But he's your brother. You're used to him."

I nodded, pursing my lips.

"Dan's driving?" he asked.

"Yes, I don't drive. You know that." I answered him.

He chuckled humourlessly. "I, uh, forgot. I'm sorry."

"Simon?"

"Hmmm?"

"I—" I was about to blurt out that I'm going to miss him terribly, but I stopped myself before I was about to say so.

Simon frowned. "You, what?"

I cleared my throat before speaking. "I, uh—" I abruptly got up. Simon did, too. "I should probably go."

Simon's face fell. "So soon?" We talked about how he wouldn't want to see me actually get inside the car and drive off. He said he couldn't take it. He said that it's easier if our goodbye would be like this, that it shouldn't actually look like one.

But he looked so torn that it made me want to reach out and wrap him in my arm. "Ah hell," I let out and did anyway. He embraced me as tight as he possibly could and I closed my eyes, burying myself against his chest, inhaling his scent and everything about him. He rest his head on my shoulder, giving kisses on my neck.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Ssshhh," I said. "I love you, you love me. We're doing this for each other. That's what is important."

Simon slowly let go, but not completely. He still has me wrapped around his arms. We stared into each other, not knowing what to say. Not wanting to say goodbye. He raised his hand to cup my face and slowly leaned down. "Remember this," he whispered as I closed my eyes.

The kiss he gave me wasn't like the gentle, sweet, careful kind as before. The kiss he's giving me this time is devouring, promising and deep, as if branding me, telling me—filling my mind with only this kiss. He's right, I'll always remember this.

When he let go, I opened my eyes and his were still closed. His forehead was resting against mine. "It's not enough," he said.

I touched his face. "This isn't the end, Simon."

Finally, he opened his eyes and what I saw broke my heart. He's not allowed to look so sad like this. "Flo, I love you. I'm sorry if I'm not saying it often, I'm sorry if I've made you wait but never doubt that. Never."

I want to be convinced that he's going to go after me. After all, Manhattan isn't like worlds away. But I can't shake this sinking feeling off that I might never see him again, at least not when I want to. "I promise I'll remember, Simon. I love you, too."

And with one last kiss, I turned around. I turned my back to him and walked away. I walked fast, afraid that if I won't, I'll go back to him. This would have been easier if he hadn't confessed his love for me. Maybe I would not be this miserable already. Maybe forgetting him would be easy.

Wiping the fat tears that were now falling from my eyes, I ran as I can with my leg still in a cast, with me still holding onto my cane. But I did, as fast as I can, away from him, away from this place and onto my future; my hazy future, my heartbreak-free future without Simon. And it doesn't look promising.


	25. Chapter 24- Back in Manhattan

**_Two and a half months later…_**

**Back in Manhattan**

As I walk into the Manhattan streets after leaving the café and encountering the woman named Theresa, it's not a wonder that my thoughts are now filled with Simon. Four long months of not seeing him, not hearing his voice, not even receiving a word from him are surely enough reasons for me to start moving on, right? Surely it's a sign that he's never going to come back to me. Maybe he thought this is for the best. Maybe, he's right.

I wonder how he's doing right now, where he is, is he okay. Yes, maybe I'll be thinking of Simon everyday. Maybe I'll be thinking of him forever. But whatever it will be, I still don't regret meeting him. I don't regret working at Java Jones and meeting all of them. I don't regret knowing someone like Simon who would never age. I still love him and I don't know if I'll ever love someone as much, but whatever life may come my way, I would never forget him. Not even in the after-life. He's still the best thing that has ever happened to me, regardless of how it turns out.

I saw my favourite bookstore and decided to go inside since I have no work today. I work at a bar—a real bar, this time—as a singer. Dan knows the manager and he hooked me up. I didn't want to do it at first because…let's just say that I can't sing anymore without thinking of Simon and my life back in Brooklyn, but Dan insisted and we had a bit of an argument—a first for such a trivial matter. But in the end, I accepted the job just so he'd stop pestering me.

After we arrived here, without doing it deliberately, I've been distant; to Dan, to Rae and Amy—although they still call, but sometimes I don't take it because it hurts of being reminded of what I left. I'm a selfish woman, yes, and I know it. Dan noticed how I changed and when he pointed it out, another argument ensued. Eventually, when he talks to me, he's careful not to mention anything about Brooklyn anymore, especially Java Jones. It has become a taboo now.

Shrugging off my thoughts, I entered the bookstore and inhaled its familiar scent: the scent of books, of course. If there's a scented candle that smells like this, I would definitely buy it and put it all over our apartment.

The bookstore looks like an antique shop—which I love—with dark red walls, 19th century lampshades displayed on the counter where the owner—an elderly woman—always sits. I've admired her since I first discovered this place. She's tenacious, witty and sardonic at times, which contrasts her serene and regal look. I've been trying to talk her into selling me one of her lamps but she just wouldn't. She said they were given to her by her late husband and she promised she would never sell them.

Yeah, that's love and I don't think I'll ever experience that kind, not after what I've been through.

When she saw me walked it, she smiled so wide. "Florence," she greeted me as she stepped out of the counter and gave me a hug. "How good to see you again."

I grinned, my mood lifting up. "Victoria, it's not like I haven't been here the other day."

"Bah," she exclaimed, waving a dismissing hand and turned to walk back to her counter. "If I know, the only days you're coming here are the days my grandson is not around."

This made me chuckle. Ever since her grandson Michael came back from London two months ago, Victoria has been endlessly pairing us up. "That is not true," I said, leaning to the counter. Although it is, because I have no time for love now. Actually, I have no time for everything. I don't know what I've been doing for the past four months.

"It is and you know it," Victoria said. "Ever since you came back from Booblyn—"

"Brooklyn."

"Psshh. Still the same, what with all the women there having big…" she trailed off and demonstrated the rest of the sentence with her hands.

"Vicky!" I exclaimed in between chuckles.

"Whatever. Well, ever since you came back from Brooklyn, you don't go out on dates anymore."

"I never go on dates."

She gave me a look.

"Well, okay. But everything's changed now. I realized many things and I'm a changed woman."

She stared at me for a moment before touching my hand. "Child, I've known you for years. You even worked here for me. So don't lie to me when I tell you something happened to you back there."

I sighed and looked away. "I'm still not ready to talk about that, Nana." That endearment slips off my tongue everytime she says something that makes me uncomfortable.

"When will you be?" she asked. "But I respect you're silence, okay. Just…"

"What?"

This time, it was she who sighed. "Just talk to you brother, Flo. He's been worried about you."

I know Dan talks to Victoria. I just don't know that he's been talking about me. "Okay. I'll talk to him."

She smiled and patted my hand before sitting back to her chair. "So, what book now?"

"Nothing in particular. I'll just go around and see if I would find something I like." Victoria nodded and then I proceeded inside, deliberately avoiding the Romance section. I don't need that anymore. I've been reading books that bore me to death so I can sleep at night and I know just where to find them.


	26. Chapter 25- The Cards All Fold

**The Cards All Fold**

I can't walk in the night alone since the week after I got back here in Manhattan. After I get off from work, Dan's been picking me up. My sets are Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, so I get rests during Saturdays and Sundays and the days in between. I'm just usually found inside the apartment, not going anywhere, except when Maia visits. But still. Dan told me I should get out, get drunk during the night with my co-workers. I said I don't want to.

I've been lying.

There is nothing I don't want doing that will make me somehow forget about Simon, but after that night I saw a man looking at me at the bar, I knew that I would never get the chance to bring back my normal life again. He's a Demon, alright, dressed as a businessman in his sleek American suit. Of course my co-workers can't see him. They also can't see me going rigid and afraid. I called Dan immediately that night to pick me up but I didn't tell him the reason. He would freak out and then things would go out the way and…I just don't want to be a burden again.

Not to mention that I see Demons almost everyday. I know it's no coincidence. I know they have their reason. But whatever that is, I'm still lucky because they're not attacking. Everytime I see one, I keep waiting for them to do something, to do the deed and kill me. But no, they just stand there and watch and it's scaring the hell out of me.

So I end up spending most of my time alone in the apartment, or at the bookstore or at the café during the mornings. It's weird but I'm kind of getting used to seeing them.

I am currently sitting at the sofa and reading Stephen King's Carrie when Dan and Maia came in. They don't look like they were hunting, which is good. It means they still don't know I'm being followed by Demons.

"How you've been, sister mine?" Dan asked, throwing his motorcycle keys at a table.

I raised the book.

"Ah, reading again. You know you should get your life back, you know you can."

I closed the book loudly and then turned to Dan. He knows Maia's here. I don't want to make it obvious that I'm not doing well even though I know she knows it. "Could you excuse me for a bit? I'd just leave and lock myself into my royal bedchamber to grow my hair long and then wait for my own Flynn Rider."

I stood up and walked to my room hearing Dan laughing and Maia asking "Who's Flynn Rider?"

I put the book on my side table once I'm at my room and plopped down the bed. I'm pretty sure by now Maia thinks I don't want her around, or any of them. I just…I'm miserable at best and it's not that I don't want to be around them. I just don't want to be reminded of anything about Simon.

I love him, but I hate him at the same time and it's such a complicated thing that complicates my life.

I took my pillow and covered my face. And then I screamed. Before I knew it, I was crying.

God, I never thought a guy could reduce me into this pathetic crying idiot.

I fell asleep and woke up just in time to hear my phone ringing. I reached for it on my nightstand and answered. "What."

"Jesus!" exclaimed the girl on the other line. It was Amy, with her thick Australian accent.

I sighed rolling onto the cold side of the bed. Ah, this is better.

"Hello? Flo!"

"Still here," I said, my voice still sleepy, not even bothering to open my eyes and check what time it is.

"That's it. I'm going there."

My eyes opened abruptly. "Nononononoonooooo. No. You can't."

"You can't stop me."

"I won't be here. I swear, Amy. You can't see me like this." I gasped and put my hand onto my mouth, mentally kicking myself. _Stupid._

"Flo, if you won't tell me how _exactly_ you're doing I swear I will tell Rae and we will go there, unannounced," Amy threatened.

I sighed and looked over to the wall clock. It's 2am. What is she doing at 2am? "Amy, I'm fine. And what are you doing at 2am?"

"Calling you of course! And don't even think you can segway the topic on me."

Ugh. "What do you want to know then?"

"Everything. I feel like you've been avoiding us. And you have many explaining to do."

I cannot deny that because it's true. Why did I even think they won't notice? "Okay, you want to know how I am? Let's start today. Earlier this morning, I went to this café and was…well I was whiling my time away and then I met this woman. Her name was Theresa. She asked me that if I could go back to the past, what would I change?"

"And?" Amy asked.

"And I told her nothing, but not after a considerable amount of time pondering the question," I said.

Amy was silent for a moment and then she asked, "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes," I answered with a bit of hesitation.

"Then why not come back here?"

"You know I can't Amy. I—"

"Flo, don't even lie that you're okay. Just talking to you now makes me miserable, too. The only reasons you have about not going back here are stupid. You're not happy there. Simon's not happy here. Why do you do this to yourselves?"

I straightened at the mention of his name. "What do you mean Simon's not happy?" She was about to answer when I cut in. "Nevermind. I don't care."

"No," she disagreed. "You still care, you will care and you won't stop caring. Do you really wanna know why he's never talked to you?"

I stopped myself before I said yes. "No," I said instead.

Amy swore, which is, if I'm not feeling miserable right now, a funny thing and I would have laughed because she's a teacher. But no, I don't feel funny now, and I can say Amy's not being funny, too. "You're a liar," she accused. I kept mum because it's true. I've lied enough so I'm not gonna lie this time. "You want to know how Simon is, you're just afraid to ask. Either that or you don't want your pride to get hurt."

"Well it was him who promised that he will come to me," I said, defending myself. "It's been four months, Amy, and he didn't even have the nerve, or the courage, or just whatever, to tell me what is going to happen to us. He didn't have the decency to—" I broke off and sighed. "Amy I'm not going to blow up okay. I've had enough. I don't need to be reminded of Simon everyday, even on the people I meet."

Amy sighed. "Simon is…Simon's not doing well, Flo. I swore to Simon I won't tell you this but Rae and I couldn't hide it anymore."

I frowned in worry. "What do you mean, Amy?"

"He was badly injured."

My hands flew to my mouth to hide my shock.

"He… Rae and I, we know the whole truth now. Everything. Sebastian and Jordan told us. Simon attacked the Demon by himself and because of it, he nearly…"

_Died._ "Oh my God," I muttered as I slowly got up from my bed. "How is he now?"

"Simon managed to kill it and he's healing, but it's not what concerns us. He's miserable since you left and we don't doubt that he wouldn't care if he died. So you see? You have to end this, Flo. It's killing you both. You're safer together. You're what he needs the most right now."

What does she mean by being safer together, that I'm the one Simon needs the most? My first thought was to pack and leave Manhattan and go straight to Brooklyn. But then I remember the Demons who are also watching me here. I can't go back. It would only get worse. "I—I still can't Amy."

"Oh for fuck's sake, Flo! Stop being so stubborn! Give me one good reason why you can't."

I'm pacing around my room right now, keeping my voice low as much as I can so that Dan wouldn't hear me. "Okay, Amy, I'll tell you why. For some unfortunate reason, there are Demons who are watching me here." I heard her gasp. "They don't attack, they just stand and stare at me. Now tell me, how am I supposed to get out of Manhattan without hell breaking lose?"

"Dear God. Does Dan know this? Flo, you should have told us sooner!" She said.

"And then what? What would they do? They would come here and kill them? It would all be too much. I know those Shadowhunters are born fighting off Demons since they're infants but—"

"You don't understand," Amy cut in. "We know the real reason who they're after, especially now that you've told me they're still following you."

"I know that. They're after Simon. They—"

"No, not really. They're after you."

That shut me up. "Why?"

Amy inhaled deeply and said, "Because they want to kill every woman Simon loves. Flo, his mother and sister are dead."


	27. Chapter 26- Inevitable

**Inevitable**

I don't know who hung up on the phone, me or Amy. All I know is that I'm yanking my door open, walking to Dan's room and knocked it so hard I was sure I would have destroyed it had he not opened after the third time.

"Christ Flo, what's happening?" he asked, annoyed that I woke him up. Well he's in for it now, because I'm mad.

"When are you planning to tell me?" I asked and his face was suddenly guilty.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you lie to me, Dan," I snapped. When he sighed and bent his head down, I knew that he knew it all along. "Why didn't you tell me?!" I yelled at him in a desperate tone, hoping that he will give me a good enough reason for hiding something like that from me.

After a moment, Dan finally raised his head and looked at me. "I don't want those Demons following you to attack you."

I gasped in shock. "You knew?!"

"Of course I knew! Why did you think I didn't tell you that Simon's mother and sister are both dead? Because the moment you step out of this city, all hell will break lose!" Dan yelled. He never yelled at me like this; like he wanted to hurt me. I backed a few steps away, my eyes wide in shock. "Oh for God's sake, I'm not going to hurt you," he said in a lower voice.

"I know that. I'm just angry at you right now," I said.

"You're angry at me for keeping you safe?" he asked in disbelief.

"No, I'm angry at you because you keep on treating me like I'm a child. I can decide for myself, Dan. Just because you're older and feels responsible for me doesn't mean you have the right to deprive me of something that you think is not important for me to know. I am so disappointed in you."

Dan continued to stare at me, his jaw setting and I know one more word to provoke him and he'll lose it. He's going to change into a werewolf. I thought he's not going to speak, I thought he was done. But he opened his mouth and said, "You don't understand, Flo. You're being selfish right now and I know you love Simon but if—" he broke off, balling his fists, controlling himself. "I'm not treating you a child. I'm being the responsible and mature person here because—"

"Argh! That's it. I'm going back there. I don't care what you have to say. You can't stop me." I turned my back on him and walked to my room but he stopped me. "What?!" I screeched.

"You're going back there, and then what?" He demanded angrily, his grip tightening on my arm. "What will you do? What _can _you do?"

"I could atleast be there for him!" I spat on his face. "This time, to hell with everything!" I yanked my hand away from his grip and stalked back to my room to pack.

"Now that you know," he said, making me stop on my tracks, "would you mind telling me what he will feel if you're going to be the next one? Do you even stop and think that maybe the reason he didn't come here was because he doesn't want to lose you?"

I turned back around and looked at Dan. He's looking down, hands balled into fists. "Do you even think what _I _would feel if…if you—"

"That's not going to happen," I said but even then, I wasn't sure. I understand Dan's reason. But I'm not going to spend my life living this way: hiding and not doing anything, letting others face the Demons for me.

Dan remained quiet.

"Dan, I have to do this with or without you. I can't live like this."

Finally, after a long mental argument Dan had with himself, he looked at me. "I hope that bastard know what he has in you."

"He does," and then I turned to walk back to my room and pack up. Simon needs me and I couldn't sit here and wait for another death to happen.

After half an hour I was ready to go. I didn't care if it's the wee hours of the morning. I was single-minded to leave and go straight to Simon's side. Going out of my room, I hurried to get out of the apartment but was surprised to find Dan standing by the door, carrying a bag on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

Dan rolled his eyes out and threw his hands up. "What kind of question is that? Of course, I'm going with you."

I frowned. "Why?"

"You really think I would let you out of my sight again?"

Sighing, I closed my eyes and hugged him. "Thank you," I said as I feel a huge wave of relief wash over me.


	28. Chapter 27-Monsters

**Monsters**

"So, tell me. How are we going to kill these Demons again?" I asked Dan who was standing beside me on the dark street of Manhattan as we stare at three men standing a few feet before us. If normal people would pass by—which is a fat chance since no one ever comes in this dark and empty place—all they could see are three policemen looking at a guy and a girl. They wouldn't know that these policemen have ugly faces glaring at us with their dark red eyes, gritting their protruding sharp teeth and snarling, preparing to change into their original form.

"Dan, do you have a plan? Because whatever that is, I'm all for it. Just tell me." Surprisingly, I'm not as afraid as before, in fact my hands itch to bury themselves on these evil minions. If only I have the power, I will to kill these three all by myself: one for Isabelle, one for Simon's mother and one for Simon's sister. Revenge is sweet, if only I have one of those swords the Shadowhunters have, or be a werewolf like my brother.

I heard Dan chuckle beside me and I turned, frowning. "Why are you laughing? Shouldn't you be yelling at me and telling me you were right that we shouldn't have left?"

"No," he said. "A thought just passed through my mind."

"What?" I asked and then turned back to look at the Demons to see if they're prepared to attack, because we're not. It's agony, and yet I'm not afraid.

Dan turned to me and took his phone out of his pocket. While he dialled, he said "If you really think about it, you could be a great Shadowhunter."

"What? And who are you calling? Really, Dan?"

He tsk tsked. "When will you ever learn that I know everything, especially when it comes to you?"

I frowned and was about to say something when he spoke to the phone. "Ready?...okay…." and then he hung up and gave it to me.

"Who's that?" I asked but he didn't answer. He just shrugged off his bag and gave it to me too. "What are you doing?"

Dan assumed a crouching position on the ground and turned, grinned at me then said, "Readying for a good old battle." And then before my eyes, my brother transformed into a ginormous dog. The moment he ran towards the Demons, I was about to scream that he's a bloody idiot to challenge them alone, but when four other werewolves appeared behind my back as they ran pass beside me, all I could do was stare open mouthed.

The Demons were outnumbered but I fear that there might be more to come, but as I watched the lycanthropes bite and scratch and throw the Demons, as one of them decided to get out of the chaos for a moment and scratch its head, and then joined the rest again, I knew…we could go back to Brooklyn safe and sound.

And when the realization came into me that they were not Luke or Maia—for I have seen them in their werewolf form—I can't help but be mad at Dan again. He had a pack here all along and he never told me. I would have made my way out here sooner.

The moment we stepped into the Brooklyn ground, I wasted no time and called Amy asking her where to find Simon. She said he's been staying at Luke's so I told Dan and now we're on our way. But walking into Luke's house and finding a dishevelled, eyeglass wearing Simon on the floor playing Playstation is not what I was expecting.

"Er, Simon," Luke said. He was about to say that we're here when Simon cut him off.

"I'll just finish this first and then I'll go grab us lunch."

Luke glanced awkwardly at me and I turned to him in confusion. He cleared his throat again and said, "They're here."

Simon didn't even glance up, just raised his hand then said, "Hey."

_What the actual fuck? _

"No Simon, you don't understa—will you put those down for a second?" Luke said, starting to lose his patience.

Simon just chuckled. "Yeah, Luke."

That's it! I dropped my bags on the floor and with angry strides, walked towards him. "What in Jesus' name are you doing with your life, Simon Lewis?!"

On the first words that I utter, he glanced up at me with his face in between shock and disbelief at seeing me. The game forgotten, he abruptly stood. "Flo?" he asked and stared at me hard, like I wasn't real.

"The very one," I said, putting my hands on my waist. "Don't bullshit me Simon. You don't know what we've been through—what _I've _been through—just to get back here to you and _this _is how you greet me?!"

"B-but I-I d—" he stuttered.

"Shut up!" I exclaimed, startling him. "Why are you wearing glasses and why are you playing Playstation games and telling Luke you're going to go grab your lunch? Are you out of your fucking mind? Is this how you deal with your loss? Are you being denial, trying to get your old self human back? I don't know what you're trying to achieve but this is _not_ the Simon Lewis I know and _not_ the Simon Lewis I came back for." Turning my back to him, I walked to the door, grabbed my bag and went out of Luke's house.

Maybe I was just tired after hours of praying that I won't be killed or Dan or any of his friends, by the Demons we've encountered throughout our journey here, and I took it all out on Simon. But seeing him like that, being in denial and trying desperately to get back to his human self was enough to lose my nerves. Where's Clary, anyway? She's his bestfriend. She should be the one to call him out of his bullshit.

"Flo!"

I turned and found Simon following me. "What are you doing?" I asked without bothering to stop on my tracks. "Go back there and finish the game. You don't need me anyway. You have your old self back." There it was; the reason why I was so mad. I expected him to be lying on his bed, sad and alone, inconsolable. But he wasn't and I started questioning what Amy said. Maybe he doesn't really need me? Maybe it's just me who thought that I'm important to him, that no one can console him through his grieving but me. I am so stupid.

A hand caught my arm, spun me around and I stared into the face I love the most in the world. Simon's eyes always look especially beautiful under the morning sun and here I am again, falling to the same old routine; falling for his eyes. I sighed wearily. "What do you want Simon?"

He didn't answer right away and just stared at me closely. His mouth turned up slightly at the corners as if he was about to smile then raised his hand and gently touched my face. "You came back," he said in slight disbelief. He's still looking at me, searching my eyes, touching my face in wonder as if he can't believe that I'm standing right in front of him.

And I was a goner. "Oh Simon," I whispered. Then I let him pull me into a tight and longing embrace.

"You're really here," he said. "I missed you so much."

I felt myself relax against his cold arms. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."


	29. Chapter 28- With your hand in my hand

**With Your Hand In My Hand**

As soon as Simon led me back to Luke's house, I flushed at the grins plastered on all of their faces. All of them. Apparently while we were gone, and it wasn't very long, the Shadowhunters have arrived with Amy, Rae, Jordan and Maia. How did they manage that without my notice, I don't know.

Clary disentangled her hand from Jace's and walked up to us, smiling. "Thank you," she said to me, holding my hands. And those two words meant so much more than just what they are. But even though she's happy that I am here, I can't help but notice the subtle worry in her eyes. She worries for my life and Simon's. I loosened my hands from hers and was now the one holding them, squeezed it gently, reassuring her that I won't let anything happen to me or to Simon. Finally, she smiled. "Thank you," she said again.

"Did you two just spoke to each other mentally?" Simon asked.

Without glancing up to him, Clary said, "Shut up." And Jace chuckled.

I turned to Simon. "Can I talk to you alone?"

Simon looked at Luke and the alpha said, "Sure .Everybody, let's give them some privacy."

I watched when they went to the door, Rae and Amy pausing to give me a welcome hug and I miss you's. When Simon and I were alone, he grabbed my hand. "Come, let's go to my room."

"You have a room here?" I asked.

"I've been living here for almost a month now, Flo. Luke was kind enough to give up one of his rooms for me," he explained as we walked to the said room.

Once we're there, Simon locked the door and turned to me. The room is a mess and the bed was unmade, but it was full of Star Wars posters and Anime DVD's and CD's and some mangas. "I'm a nerd," he said.

I smiled a bit. "I kind of know that, already." And I bet these are all his things from his room back in his house where he can't bear to live anymore. I felt my heart broke.

"I just want to say that," he started, pausing for a bit.

"That?"

"That I'm both happy and sad that you're here."

"I kind of know that, too. And it's not just you," I said.

Simon sagged against the door and turned his gaze on the window. The sunlight was passing right through it, lighting up the room, making it a warmer. "I don't know what to do. The remaining normal people in my life are now both gone."

I looked at him. Now, with his glasses gone, I can clearly see the sadness, the hurt and the longing in his eyes. They reflect how he is inside: slowly breaking apart. I stepped closer to him and took his hand. I watched as his fingers intertwined with mine, unconsciously, like it was his normal reflex. And it made me smile.

"I'm selfish, I know I am, to feel terribly happy that you're here right now," he said, "even though I know you're in great danger."

This time, I looked up at him. "There were Demons following me and watching me in Manhattan."

He straightened up as his eyes widened. "Flo, why didn't—"

"But the moment Amy told me what happened to you, I didn't care about my own welfare. All I could think about was you."

Simon sighed. "My mom never did get to completely accept what I turned into, but I still loved her, whereas Rebecca accepted me in a heartbeat," he said. "I didn't think about them being in danger. I was so stupid."

"No, you're not."

But he spoke as if he had not heard me. "I should have known. That's why I didn't come to you, you know. I thought I'd fight them off to death and be done with it, so I could come to you. But I was outnumbered, left almost dead and the next day I awoke to find that my mom and sister are dead."

As he spoke, I saw a large, reddening wound bellow his neck. "Oh my God, Simon," I said, reaching out to look at it.

But his hand stopped mine. "I'll let you nurse them later but right now, I need for you to listen to me."

I nodded. "Okay."

He put my hand down but still held them. "I'm inconsolable, and without you, I was at my worst. I keep thinking I would never be with you, that I would just be a danger in your life. So I did what I thought was right. I started wearing clothes the human Simon Lewis would, and then I started wearing my eyeglasses again and announced that I won't be living in my house anymore. I basically forced Luke. When Clary saw what I was doing to myself, she threw a fit at me. And we fought. For the first time in our life, I didn't listen to her. She got so mad at me and then gave up. Clary, giving up on me, was a first."

Simon locked his eyes into mine as he stepped a few inches closer to me. We're now only a breath away from each other. "I was lost and at first I thought it was all because of my family's death. It still is and I'm having a hard time accepting the reality that I'll never be with them again. But over the course of the weeks, after I was through with being angry at the world, there was only one person I wished was here with me, and it's you. I was pretending that I'm alright but apparently, I am a bad actor."

He leaned down and kissed me gently on my lips. "Now that you're here, I know I'm going to be alright."

"Who are you and what have you done to Simon?" I asked, smiling slightly.

He kissed my forehead and said, "He has been saved."


	30. Chapter 29- The Plan

**The Plan**

Since Luke told us that Maryse is now convinced that the Demons are expected to come after me, they all agreed that I am to stay at the Institute, to which Simon vehemently disagreed.

"You can't take her away from me," he said. We're discussing and planning the best thing to do as we gathered here at Luke's living room, eating pizza. And Simon was fuming. "No, she should be with me."

"Are you serious or being a complete idiot?" Jace asked.

"Jace," Clary said.

"No," he brushed her off. "I'll knock some sense into this moron right here."

"Oh so now, I'm the moron," Simon bit out. "Just because you're a Shadowhunter, you don't get to decide."

Jordan intervened. "But he's right, Simon."

"You, too?"

"Guys," I yelled and turned to Simon. "I appreciate you not wanting to part with me again but you're being an idiot if you think being with you is where I'm safest."

His face fell and looked hurt. I fought the urge to comfort him. No, this time, he'll listen to me. "I'm staying at the Institute and as long as I'm there, they can't touch me. Believe me, if I have super powers or super strengths, I would prefer to stay here and fight with you, but alas I'm just a mundane."

"Not if you choose to Ascend." It was Magnus. He's also here, watching us converse. Beside him, Alec rolled his eyes and muttered "Not again."

Magnus turned to him. "What? She wants to fight and she could."

"It's a long process," said the blue-eyed boy, clearly losing his patience on his boyfriend.

The warlock shrugged. "Okay."

And that's when an idea came to me. "But could you make a spell that would temporarily give me some magical powers?" I asked Magnus. All eyes are on him now.

Magnus looked at me, regarding my question and I can see he's choosing his words carefully. We all waited and then he finally opened his mouth. "I could," he said. I was about to say something when he cut me in and said, "But, with great cost."

"And what will that be?" I asked.

His cat-like eyes narrowed on me, like he wasn't sure if he should tell me or not. But then he shifted on his seat and said,"You should be able to give up your happiest memory for it."

The room fell quiet for a moment and all at once they all said a collective "No," and the loudest came from Simon. I didn't look at him; instead my eyes gazed on my two friends, Rae and Amy. They both stared at me with shock stricken face, subtly shaking their head.

Just then, Simon yanked me up and dragged me out the couch and into his bedroom. "No," he said once we were inside. "A million times, no. You could go spend all your days at the Institute but this? No."

I was quiet for a moment and then I asked, "Why?"

"I can't let you fight!" he exclaimed, gripping my arms. "Isabelle died, Flo and she's the best Shadowhunter girl out there and she died!" He was giving me a rational reason: Isabelle died even though she's strong, what more an inexperienced mundane?

"But I want to help, Simon. I don't want to sit and wait. If I were able to do that, I would not be here."

"What then? What is your happiest memory that you're willing to give up? Could you really do that to yourself?"

I thought about his question. My happiest memory was when he told me he loved me. Could I really give that up? Will I be willing to forget that moment forever?

"I saw how she was killed. I was there, too when my mom and my sister was killed," Simon said. I looked abruptly at him in shock. I didn't know this. "I know how Demons would kill you if they get the chance and I don't want to stand there and watch you being torn apart. I couldn't live with that, Flo. I'd lose my mind—"

I stopped him by wrapping my arms around him. I understand. I understand perfectly. He's afraid to lose me. "Fine. Fine. I'm not going to fight. I'm going to stay at the Institute." I felt him sigh with great relief. "But promise me one thing."

"What is that?"

"This time, come back to me."

He wrapped his arms around me and said, "I promise."

When we came back to the living room, everyone was looking expectantly at me. Rae and Amy, and even Clary, was staring at me, with an impending horror on their faces. "I'm going to stay at the Institute." They all sighed in relief, even Jace, although for only a bit. I turned to Magnus and Alec and they both nodded in assent, letting me know I've made the right decision.

So it's settled, I'm to stay at the Institute under Maryse supervision, making sure that I'm safe and all, while all of them will go out and fight, and I wonder how many Demons are out there that will attack them. Will this war be ever enough? Can love really triumph over evil?

As I looked around me I noticed Dan gently taking Maia's hand into his lips, Jace holding Clary's hand as she rest her head on his shoulder, Sebastian wrapping his arms around Rae telling her something that's making her smile, Jordan kissing Amy's forehead, and Magnus playing with Alec's hand, I thought to myself…yes, love can. Because it had been tried for so many times and yet it triumphs over and over again.

I glanced over to my left and found Simon already gazing at me. "I love you," he said, and no words were ever more perfect than that.


	31. Chapter 30- Shadowhunters' Lair

**Shadowhunters' Lair**

Luke and Dan agreed that we should waste no time to ensure my safety, so after what everybody has unanimously decided, I, along with Rae and Amy (because I was stubborn to not let them out of my sight) were being escorted to the New York Institute, of course with Maryse's permission. Although I doubt she would have agreed to this kind of set-up had this not taken an unfortunate turn. It's already big as it is so why would she disagree to something that is obviously a good idea, that came from Luke?

So now, we're found at the entrance of the Institute, all eyes staring at its magnificence.

"This is where we're going to sleep?" asked Amy.

"It is very comfortable," said Rae, sarcastically.

I turned to my friends and grinned. Of course, they can't see it. All they could see is an abandoned, dirty, dark and obviously old Gothic Chapel that doesn't give much of a vibe that it's habitable. "Guys, what is our mantra again? Never judge a book by its cover," I said and I heard Jordan snort behind Amy.

"Yes," Amy said, glaring at Jordan for laughing, but wasn't convinced either. "But this, Flo, isn't a book."

"I just hope to God there are no spiders in there," Rae muttered which made Sebastian chuckle quietly.

"Believe me when I say that what you two see is just a glamour." I stared at the beautiful masterpiece again. "It's more than what you can imagine."

"The three of us will go inside first," said Jace. He was referring to him, Clary and Alec.

"We'll alert mom," Alec said and then the three of them were off, Clary left behind for a moment to give Simon a hug and then followed. Alec took the steps in front of the huge wooden door and said his name. After a few moments, it opened slowly. The door closed as soon as they walked in but not before Rae and Amy caught a glimpse of what's inside.

"Holy Shit," Amy exclaimed at the same time Rae said "Was that real?"

I could only shake my head as I chuckled. After a few while, the door opened again and stood Alec. "You can now come inside."

"Come on now Rae and Amy," Sebastian said and he led them, Amy taking Jordan with her.

When he stopped, she turned to him. "What?" she asked.

"Amy," Jordan sighed. "I told you, Downworlders can't go inside the Institute."

"Except me," said Magnus who spoke for the first time since we got here.

Amy sighed. "Fine." Jordan and her embraced. "Promise me you'll take care of yourself, okay? I'll never forgive you if anything happens to you."

Rae spoke. "Listen to Amy's words, Seb. That applies to you, too."

I cannot control my chuckle anymore, seeing these besotted idiots in front of me. That's when I felt a hand touch mine and I turned.

"You shouldn't laugh at your friends, you know. We all know you're worse than them," Simon said, grinning.

"Shut up," I said and embraced him. "Kill them all Simon, not only for me, but for Isabelle, your mother and Rebecca, too."

Simon tightened his arms around me. "I love you," he said.

I smiled so wide I didn't care if I look like an idiot. Since I came back, which is not even a day, he'd been telling me that for almost four times. "Is that all you can say?" I asked.

"It's all that matters," Simon said, brushing his fingers gently on the back of my neck, still not letting me go.

I buried my face in his chest and inhaled his scent. For a vampire, he smells like he's fresh out of the shower. All apple and vanilla. "Promise me that this time, you'll come back."

Slowly, he pulled out from our embrace and he raised his hand to cup my face. This gentle Simon is not what I'm used to. His sea-green eyes that looked black in the night boring into mine with a warm and loving look is still surprising me. But I won't trade this for anything. Simon opened his mouth as if he was about to say something but then closed it. "What was that about?" I asked.

"I will not fail you." That was all he said and I'll hold on to it with both hands.

We turned around hearing someone clearing his throat. It was my brother, of course. "Are you two, uh, done with all the…" he didn't finish his sentence.

Magnus chuckled. "Loosen up, Dan. You're just lucky you get to fight with your girlfriend and Flo gets to wait in vain. Imagine what she feels."

It was all it took for me not to jump and hug Magnus and thank him. Instead, I just looked at him and smiled.

Dan shrugged. "Whatever."

"Hey Flo. You coming?" said Seb.

"Yeah, just a sec." And then before anything could stop me, I turned to Simon and gave him a long, searing kiss that when I let go, he was left rigid and shocked, mouth half open and eyes blinking at me, dumbstruck. "I guess that'll do," I muttered and looked at my brother and to everyone. They were all trying to hide their smirk, except Dan who looked as if he swallowed a toad.

Maia groaned, rolling her eyes out at him. "For God's sake, Dan. We do that, too."

Dan and I abruptly stared at each other and then looked away in embarrassment. Among all of us, Magnus was the only one who had the audacity to laugh out loud. "You people," he said and then went to go inside the Institute.

"Alright, I think it's time for me to go," I said and then went up the stairs of the Institute along with Rae, Amy and Seb. But before I walked inside, I turned back to my brother. "Hey brother!" He raised his eyebrow. "Take care of Maia." At this, I saw Maia turn to me in surprise before I finally walked inside the place I'd be confined in for an indefinite time.

Rae and Amy were caught up with the beauty of the Institute, as expected. Ogling at basically everything, as Sebastian kept on scolding them not to touch things. Even I, as I walk behind them, am still left surprised by its sheer magnificence even if I've been here one time. It's a castle, period. But whereas a castle is all dark and cold, this castle is bright and just screams…magical.

I heard Rae gasp and I turned to her. "Flo! Are those—wait, they're like your tattoos Sebi," she exclaimed, pointing towards some of the pillars of the hallway that we're walking in.

"They're not tattoos, Rae, they're Runes," Sebastian said.

Amy, whose head was tilted up, said, "This castle sure is tall. Isn't it, Flo?"

"Yes. It's huge. But I must say, don't you ever walk around here, alone. You could get lost," I answered.

Rae and Amy both turned to me in confusion and that's when I remembered that they had no idea that I've been here before. "I know what you're thinking but it's a long story and we got plenty of time for that in the future."

They were about to speak when Clary appeared. "Flo," she said and went to hug me. "You and your friends are going to be safe here. I'm sure you all are hungry. Let's go to the Dining Room. Maryse is going to be there in a few minutes to greet you." We followed Clary to the said room as Rae and Amy exchanged looks.

Amy walked beside me and whispered, "Who's Maryse?"

"Alec's mother."

"And my future mother-in-law," said Magnus who has a habit of speaking and appearing out of nowhere.

Rae looked at us. "I don't know, but I have a feeling that this is going to be the greatest adventure of my entire life," she announced.

Seb, without turning to her, said, "Not yet."

I chuckled, watching Rae's cheeks flush as I heard Amy murmur beside me, "I wish Jordan could be here."

"When this is all over, you can both go and just marry the hell out of each other," I said.

"True," seconded Magnus as he walk beside me.

We arrived at the Dining Room and I should have expected it to be huge and grandiose but I was still surprised, nonetheless. I've never been in this part of the Castle so I shared Rae and Amy's reactions.

The table was long, like those tables I see in period movies for royal families that could cater more than twenty people. And it's filled with food. It's too much. "Clary? Are you expecting more guests?"

She nodded. "Yes but they won't be here for an hour, atleast, and they're all family so no need to worry."

"Alright, I'm starving!" Jace exclaimed, appearing beside Alec as he pulled a chair next to Clary's.

Alec looked at Magnus and then directed him to sit next to him. Sebastian sat next to Magnus. Alec looked at the three of us and said, "Why are you three still standing?"

Jace chuckled and said, "Please, do sit. Eat whatever you like."

Rae, Amy and I exchanged glances and decided to just sit next to each other. Even though I have the Sight, I still feel so out of place being surrounded by these Shadowhunters. I just hope Rae and Amy feels okay with this set-up.

"Ah, you're all here," it was Maryse, appearing with her long black hair swept back into a neat ponytail, clad in a dark Shadowhunter attire: black leather jacket and pants; her heeled boots clanked as she walk to the left end of the table and sat down gracefully. Everything about her just screams attention and authority. "Flo, I agreed that you and your friends will stay here because your safety is our utmost priority. However," she paused and looked over at Magnus before fixing her gaze at me, "You must know that there are rooms here that are off limits. And because you chose not to become a Shadowhunter, and your friends are ordinary mundanes, you are prohibited to go there. Seb knows what parts of the Institute those are and I don't want you three wandering around here alone. You must always be accompanied by either one of them." She referred to Jace, Alec, Clary and Seb.

"I understand, ma'am," I said, because I do. I freaking hell do. I've discovered that Shadowhunters act like they're nobility. Well, they are. In fact, they're even more than that. So instead of being offended by Maryse's obvious slight discriminating tone, I took it as a fair advice. She's just not used to this all, being around mundanes. And just looking at her makes me wonder even more about how Isabelle was like. At that thought, I felt a sadness covering around my heart for the mother who had lost two of her children. I know she's strong, not because she truly is, but because that's the only thing she could do. She's a Shadowhunter through and through. She had no choice but act like one.

She smiled tightly and said, "Good. Now let's start eating."

And so we ate.


	32. Chapter 31- An Offer

**An Offer**

I couldn't sleep. I've been tossing and turning for the past couple of hours, but still sleep remained elusive. I'm inside this dark and big room, alone. The two little fuckers decided that it would be better if we all sleep separately. Rae was the one who strongly insisted it and we all got what she wants to say. She wants to spend some alone time with Sebastian. I rolled my eyes and got up, pushing the blanket off my body. The bed could cater three people. It's that huge. And I can't sleep in a huge bed with barely anything save for a pillow and a blanket. How do they survive with just this?

I got off the bed and stood by the window, looking down below the shiny New York City lights. I've always been fascinated by nights. There's something especially beautiful and dark when it's being lightened up. Everyone automatically becomes braver and lively, forgetting all the problems and worries for a moment, even though they know there are possible dangers lurking at every corner, and come morning everything will be back to normal. But people like this sieze the night like it's their last. And they are the kind of people that I admire.

And ever since I came to know about the Shadow World, it just proved that the night is more mysterious, dangerous and exciting than the day, for this is the time where Demons, Vampires, Werewolves and Shadowhunters come alive.

Since I couldn't sleep, I decided to go out and walk around the Institute. I went out the hallway and it was not dark, surprisingly, which is good because I hate the dark. Which is again another reason why I can't be a Shadowhunter because Shadowhunters are not afraid of anything. All I can see are doors, and some paintings of angels, different ones. There's a painting of the angel Raziel. According to Jace, legend says he let Jonathan Shadowhunter drink his blood, thus making Jonathan the first Shadowhunter in the world. I asked Jace if this is true and if he had seen an angel. He said if I had asked him those two years ago, he'll say he didn't see a single angel in his life but now, he can say he believes in angels because he has seen one. So it's safe to say that the legend is true. And as I walk slowly along the empty hallway, looking at these paintings of Shadowhunters fighting off Demons and other evil beings to protect humans, I thought to myself, Guardian Angels are true after all.

I continued looking at the paintings when I passed by a huge door. Stopping, I debated whether to see where it will lead to as Maryse's words echoed through my mind. But after a few self-arguments, curiosity won and I stepped to open the door. Despite its size, it didn't make a sound but I felt a cool air kiss my face once the door fully opened and the dark greeted me. My eyes adjusted and the first thing I saw was a large statue that looked like a soldier. I looked around and my eyes widened the moment I got a full view of what's inside. It was a library; a very large, very beautiful gothic-like library. My mouth watered as I stared at the books resting on the very tall bookshelves that stood up to the ceiling. I descended on the stairs and marvelled at how spooky and yet intriguing everything is. In front of me there's a very long table. It's actually located at the centre of the room which is adjacent to the…statue.

I walked closer towards it and realized it was the statue I saw just moments ago. It was huge and I was right, it was a man. He was dressed like a soldier but angel wings spread on his back. He was holding a sword in front of him, the sharp end pointed downward and below him were creatures—Demons, if I'm correct. The sculpture was perfect and beautiful. And I think I know who this man is.

"That's Jonathan Shadowhunter," said a voice behind me. I turned abruptly and saw Masryse standing by the door. "He's the first Shadowhunter. That is, according to the legend," she added.

I opened my mouth to try to apologize for wandering around without permission but I came out instead was, "I couldn't sleep."

Her face softened. "Neither can I," she said.

"I can't stop thinking about them. If only I could be there and help them in any way I can, I would. But I'm just a normal person."

Maryse walked closer and stood next to me, staring at the statue of the first Nephilim. "Runes, Spells, inhuman capabilities and strengths— they're not enough to save everyone you love."

She's talking about herself; about Isabelle and Max. "Maryse, I—I'm sorry for your loss. I truly am. It's an unbearable pain and no one deserves to feel like that."

Her gaze turned to me. "And yet you endured it." When I frowned in confusion, she added, "Your parents. I know you still mourn them."

"How—" How did she know? I've never told anyone of that, not even my brother. And yet this woman, this stranger—she could see.

That's when Maryse surprised me by doing something I thought she would never do: she tucked a hair behind my ear and said, "It's not hard to not see."

I stared into her eyes—the bluest of blue, just like Alec's, and I see something gentle in them; an emotion only mothers are capable of. And for the first time since my mother died, I felt her presence through Maryse. "What then?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You said inhuman capabilities, strengths, runes and spells are not enough to save everyone you love. What then is enough to save them?"

Before answering, she gave me a small smile then said, "Love. It's the only thing that makes every living creature in this world equal. It is so powerful that it even surpasses death."

My frown deepened. "I don't understand," I said.

She took my hand and held it. "As of the moment, the battle has begun."

"What?!" _Oh, my God_. "Oh my God!" Simon, Dan…they're all in danger. The Demons…they're fighting the Demons now and I have no idea how they're doing, how many Demons there are and I'm just here doing nothing. I cannot just stay here. I have to do something to help them. I have—

"Flo," Maryse said my name and my attention snapped back to her. "They're fine, trust me."

Her voice was serious and stern, and there was no hint that she was just saying that to calm me down. I exhaled a nervous breath and forced myself to let what she said sink in. "I'm sorry. I just…"

"I know," she said, and I believed her. She knows. They're Shadowhunters. Her family is in danger most of the time and she had lost two of her children from the war.

"How do you do it?" I asked. "I mean you see Sebastian everyday and…"

"It's called forgiveness, Flo," Maryse answered. "As a Shadowhunter there are two things you should learn: to accept death and to forgive. At least that's what I keep on trying to impart on my children. I don't want them to grow up too hard on life just because it's what they think they should be. Sebastian didn't ask for my forgiveness. He said it's my right to despise him forever for what he had done. But he was blameless, Flo, I know it. He was used by Valentine and then later on by Lilith. It wasn't him. It was the Demon blood. So, even if my husband was against it, I forgave him. He's been living here and with his family—Jocelyn and Clary."

"Simon had a hard time forgiving Sebastian," I pointed out.

"I can't blame him. He loved Isabelle. It took a while for me to accept that my children are fond of having relationships with Downworlders but as I see Alec being happy with Magnus now, and how Isabelle looked at Simon, I knew I could do nothing but be happy for them, too." Maryse said with a wistful smile on her face. "Simon took it the hardest. He was…he was not Simon. And then you came."

"Yeah, but her mother and her sister are both dead because of me," I said. And there it was. The whole thing I kept to myself. I blame myself wholly of what happened to Simon. If I didn't come into his life, his family would still be here.

"I may not know Simon that much but I saw how he is with you and it's not the same with how he was with my daughter," Maryse said.

"What do you mean?"

"I think it's because you and Isabelle are two very different persons but share one heart. You saved him and yes, he was devastated when his mother and sister died but when you came back, you gave him hope. He's fighting there now with you in his heart."

I turned away from Maryse's gaze. I don't know whether to believe that or not, because it seemed unreal.

"I'm going to ask you just one question and I want you to answer me honestly, from your heart, by how you really feel." Maryse paused and squeezed my hand gently. "Why don't you want to be a Shadowhunter?" Maryse surprised me by her question and it reflected on my face because she said, "I'm not forcing you to become one. I'm asking you this because, honestly, I expected that you would want to Ascend when you were informed that people who have the Sight can. So tell me Flo, honestly, why you don't want to try becoming one of us."

I levelled her gaze and thought about my reason. "It's not that I _hate _it. I'm just not sure if I can do it. I'm not a fighter. I'm clumsy. Hell, I barely passed Gym class when I was in highschool. I suck at sports. And if there are things I know about you Shadowhunters are that you're all swift and fast and strong, and I'm none of that."

Maryse frowned a bit. "So what you're saying is that you think you're not fit to be one?"

I nodded.

She sighed. "I thought you hated us."

This time, it was me who frowned. "Hated you? You saved my life twice. How could I hate you? I was just…I was repulsed by the idea that I'd have to, you know, serve you before I get Ascended."

Marsye chuckled. "Like a servant?" she asked.

"Yeah," I shrugged. "I don't want that."

"Okay. What if we skip that and go through training immediately?"

"What?"

"I'll be the one to train you."

"Wha—are you serious? Why?"

And then Maryse did something I thought she could never do to me. She tucked a loosed hair at the back of my ear and touched my face then spoke in a motherly way. "I see my daughter in you—but not because you're Simon's girlfriend now, but because you remind me so much of her courage, of being so family-oriented. For Isabelle, family always comes first even though she knew we are sometimes dysfunctional. And you have courage. You left. _That _alone took a lot of courage to do and I was proud of you for that. I'm sorry if I was the one who provoked you but I did that on purpose. To see how far you'd go to ensure your friend's lives." She paused, letting down her hand. "You're her age and I see the way you look at your brother and Simon, and then I see my daughter the way she was with her brothers and Simon, too. You may not share everything but it's like she sent you here from heaven. Don't get me wrong, I'm not implying that you're her replacement. But you want to help, right? You hate being here; waiting and helpless. You know you can change that. Let me help you."

Honestly, I've thought about the possibility that I could accept it and become a Shadowhunter. But I think about my relationship with Simon and…it makes me doubt it. And now Maryse is offering herself to help me. I don't know what she has seen in me that made her think I could become a Shadowhunter, but whatever it was, it's a good thing. "I'll think about it Maryse..." I said.

She smiled and let my hand go. "Let me know when you have decided," she said and then left.

I saw a piano nearby and walked towards it. There was a Bach music sheet and I decided to sit down and play it while thinking about what Maryse said. Yes, I know these people, I know their lives and Maryse is right, I don't want to be helpless anymore. But do I really want the same thing for myself?

I stayed at the library, playing the piano until the first streaks of dawn lightened up the room. I thought about everything, every moment, every person that has come and gone, and those who had stayed in my life, and I weighed in the choice that Maryse has given me; a new one, which is only going to be what's best for me. I stayed there, losing myself in the melody the piano is creating, as I prayed to a God I certainly believe in now, that every Shadowhunter, werewolf, vampire and warlock fighting as of right now the Demons that needed to be exterminated, will return safe and sound…and alive. The only time I stopped was when I had reached a decision, and as the future became clear inside my head, I got up and immediately searched for Maryse.


	33. Chapter 32- Epilogue: Stolen

**Epilogue**

**Stolen**

Two weeks after I came back here in Brooklyn, I'm back at Java Jones, working, like I had before, like nothing has changed. But nothing's the same now, either. No one is the same, especially me. And as I look at the small crowd of people gathered to hear me sing again, I smiled. "Who among you had experienced an epiphany?" I asked. Only a few raised their hands. "Well, I should raise mine, too, because not long ago, that epiphany happened here, right in this café. I'm not going to go into details because there are many people involved but you should know that the greatest thing about it was…it was all about love. That's it. That's all there is to know." I turned towards my new family and grinned. "So, I'll just sing it instead, because that's what I've been doing ever since, right?" The people yelled yes. "Now, without further ado, I will sing to you the song—"

"Wait," Simon interrupted and I stared at him in disbelief. "You always sing to us," he said walking towards the stage. "Why don't you step down the throne for a moment and let somebody else sing for you?"

I have no words so I just gave a what-the-hell-are-you-doing glare. But he was grinning like an idiot as he stand beside the stage, Jordan stood next to him. What is this idiot up to?

"Come on, Flo. Step down for a moment," urge Jordan.

I sighed. "Fine." I looked at the people and they were smiling. "I think you planned this thoroughly, yes?" I told Simon while I stepped down the stage.

He kissed my cheek—which caught me off guard—and then said, "Go stand with them." And I watched him climb up with Jordan. But I did what he told me and walked back to where my friends are. They were smiling meaningfully.

"What is happening?" I demanded.

It was Jace who spoke. "Something that idiot came up with just to please you and made us all his accomplices. But you know what? This is not even worth it. You can still run if you want to."

"Jace!" Clary exclaimed. "Why are you always ruining things?"

"Do you feel ruined?" he asked Clary.

"What do you mean?"

"If I want something ruined, you should be the first one to know what ruin means to me."

And then Clary's face flushed.

It's good that everything's back to normal—no, it's better than the normal and it's still going to get better. But for now—

"I swear if Simon embarrasses me, I'll leave," I grumbled, standing between Rae and Amy.

"No, you won't," Rae said.

"He won't," Amy seconded.

I sighed. "We'll see." All eyes are on the small stage. Simon is now sitting on the stool where I sat a moment ago, while Jordan sat behind to him. Simon picked up my guitar as Jordan sat behind the drums.

"Alright," Simon said and I unconsciously sighed at how beautiful his voice came out from the microphone.

"Here you go." I heard Sebastian say.

"So, we're so sorry to have ousted Florence from her throne but this is just for the mean time. In fact, just this night," Simon said. "But she was talking about epiphany, and although I've planned this night yesterday, her mentioning that word made this all the more perfect because I'm going to talk about that now, too."

"He's not going to sing, is he?" I asked to no one in particular but Jace replied and said, "He's certainly not." And I knew he was being sarcastic.

"Now, epiphany," Simon continued. "What a word, right? I'm going to tell you what epiphany is to me. It's…simple." He then looked at me and my heart melted on the spot. "Epiphany is when I met Flo. She's my epiphany."

"Oh. My. God." Muttered Rae.

I was speechless. I just stood there, staring at Simon.

"Rae, get a hold of her! She's gonna swoon!" Exclaimed Amy.

"Does this not look like Dejavu to you?" Rae asked, doing nothing.

I was still not speaking.

"Which all the more reason to get a hold of her and not let her fall to the floor to prevent any humiliation directed at us," Amy retorted.

Alright, that's enough. "Guys!" I exclaimed. "I'm not going to swoon so keep your mouths shut." No one uttered a word and I fixed my eyes on Simon and ignored all the people's eyes on me.

"Flo, like I said, you're always singing for us. Now it's time for us to sing for you—well, time for _me_, at least, to sing to you," Simon said as he started strumming the guitar. I didn't know he could play anything else other than bass. "This song is dedicated to you, from me; to Amy, from Jordan; and since our dear Sebi can't sing, he wants me to dedicate this too to Rae. So Jace and Dan, you guys want to join?"

There was a collective laugh when Jace and my brother Dan shook their heads furiously.

"Suit yourselves," Simon said and then Jordan dropped a few beats on the drum. "Before I start singing though, I want to say thank you to Marcus, Java Jones' owner and Rae, the official manager, for letting me use this stage to proclaim my undying love. And for that person who allowed me take the spotlight from her this time." He then flashed an adorable grin. It also didn't escape my notice that he emphasized the word undying. "I'm gonna start singing. Excuse my voice if it's not perfect. Listen to the lyrics instead. This song is called So In Love."

And then I listened closely as Simon started singing the first lines, as if the world has stopped around me and there's only Simon and I.

"_Your hand it fits perfect in mine. _

_The world has stopped and so has time._

_ Cause we're so in love. _

_And we're so in love. We're so in love…_"

A soft gasp came out from my mouth as I heard him sing for the first time. His voice was sweet and raspy.

"_City lights, cloudy skies, slow dance in the rain. _

_Won't forget how it sounds when you say my name…_

_So we save the best for last tonight_

_A simple hug, a kiss goodnight._

_As all f the angels sing a song_

_Heaven and earth joined to sing along…_"

It's perfect.

_"I'm turning the tables, I'm changing the time_

_I'll do anything just to keep you mine._

_You're one of the angels yeah, it's true_

_I'm standing in heaven when I'm with you…_

_And we're son in love…"_

"Oh my God," I muttered.

_"I love the way that you say my name_

_I love the way that you hold my hand_

_Like we're so in love._

_Cause we're so in love_

_And we're so in love."_

And then it ended. I was left speechless…

"Flo, I know this may sound so soon and weird and—you get the picture," he said, letting out a nervous laugh. I laughed too as I started feeling nervous and anxious because I think I get the picture. "But I don't want to wait any longer and, with all the witnesses gathered here, with our friends and especially your brother's consent, I'm going to ask you." He broke off, putting my guitar down and climbed down the stage then walked towards me. Once we were only a few feet away, he knelt down. My hands flew to my mouth as I stared at him, wide-eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I asked him in disbelief.

"Shut up," he ordered, a huge grin plastered on his face. "Just listen. Where was I? Oh—" I watched as Simon took out a small box from his pocket and opened it in front of me. Inside was a small gold ring with a simple sapphire stone shaped like an oblong.

"Simon," I choked out as tears started to fall on my face.

"So, if it's still not that obvious to you, I'll ask you now. Flo, will you be mine forever?"

In another life, maybe I would have met Simon differently. He could still be playing in band. Or a Barista at Starbucks like almost everyone I know except Rae and Amy. Or we could have met inside the Manga section of a bookstore. And the most different part is that he's normal, not the good looking, dark haired, green-eyed vampire guy kneeling down in front of me. But no, I met him here, a small coffee shop, all sour looking and mysterious. I grew attached and I before I knew it, I couldn't back out anymore. And then I got to know him in all his glory and flaws, but loving him was not the easiest thing in the world. However, I would never exchange it for anything. In the end, it's all worth it.

So I smiled at him happily and said, "You stupid idiot, I'm already yours."

His face lit up. "Is that a yes?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes, Simon. Abso-fucking-lutely yes!"

He took the ring from the box and slipped it in my finger then stood, pulled me into his arms and we sealed the lifetime deal with a kiss while Jordan started singing the song Stolen by Dashboard Confessional.

I've never been so thankful in my whole life. Despite being hauled and caught up in the Shadow World, as much as possible, I want a normal life with Simon. None of us might be sure what the future will be, but we both know it's going to be alright. As long as we're together, we're going to be happy. A Shadowhunter and a Vampire—just thinking about it is almost impossible, but we'll do it anyway. No one could stop us. We won't let them.

_The End_


End file.
